The Last Of Us : Believe In
by Ygrec
Summary: Tu sais... Je pensais qu'on s'en sortait bien tous les deux. Qu'on faisait les bons choix. Mais on est pas des survivants... On est que des meurtriers. Et si quelqu'un avait un remède ? S'il existait un dernier miracle... Pour les derniers d'entre nous ? Il faut y croire. CHAPITRE 18- INTOUCHABLES, TU TE SOUVIENS ?
1. Prologue : La Pandémie

Hey les amis ! Le voilà enfin x)

En fin de compte j'ai fait un petit teasing involontaire à force de parler de ce projet secret...

Je vous avoue que j'apréhende un peu la publication. Hum... vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'un crossover dans le sens ou j'ai pris l'univers du jeu The Last of Us (le meilleur de sa génération au niveau scénario, sans mentir) et les personnages de Inazuma Eleven pour créer cette histoire. Donc rassurez-vous, rien ne vous oblige à connaître le jeu pour comprendre cette fiction ! Voir c'est encore mieux si vous ne connaissez pas, puisque je me suis appliquée à tout bien expliquer ! Alors je vais vous mettre le lien du trailer officiel de The Last of Us pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de l'ambiance de la fiction et de la tête des infectés. (le trailer est un peu violent, ne vous forcez pas à le regarder si vous ne vous en sentez pas capables)

Youtube : watch?v=17dxnk7Fkb0

Voilà, c'est très très différent de ce que je fais habituellement, c'est pourquoi j'ai un peu peur que ça ne vous plaise pas. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ;)

Place au prologue !

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN **

**Prologue : La pandémie**

_Nombreux étaient ceux qui disaient, à cette époque, que l'apocalypse engloutirait le monde dans les ténèbres. On disait de la Terre qu'elle imploserait avant de s'éparpiller dans l'espace, ou qu'elle serait détruite par des météorites géantes. Que la guerre dévorerait les peuples de l'intérieur. Que des extraterrestres attaqueraient notre planète et utiliseraient l'énergie humaine pour eux ou encore que des zombies affamés arracheraient les chairs humaines de leurs dents pourries._

_Qui aurait pensé à ça ? Une pandémie fongique._

_Le cordycep unilateralis._

_C'est le nom de ce champignon._

_Tout a commencé dans un monde minuscule. Dix mille fois inférieur au nôtre de par sa taille : les insectes. Qui sait comment ces bestioles ont attrapé le champignon ? Les chercheurs n'ont jamais pu découvrir d'où l'infection est partie. En fait, ils étaient trop occupés à chercher un remède. On pensait que des humains s'étaient fait piquer par des moustiques porteurs du cordycep._

_Le champignon, une fois contracté -par le sang ou respiré s'il est sous forme de spores volatiles- prend possession du corps de son hôte dans les 24h qui suivent. Une fois infecté, la victime passe du stade un dit "du coureur", au stade deux plusieurs semaines plus tard, le stade "du rôdeur". Puis, au cap des dix mois, l'infecté peut être appelé "claqueur" -c'est le stade trois-: le champignon a atteint son cerveau et se développe sur son visage, le rendant aveugle, l'empêchant de produire quelque autre son qu'un cliquetis répétitif. Au-delà de deux ou trois ans, le stade de "colosse" est franchi. L'infecté n'a plus alors d'humain que sa bipédie. Il est couvert de plaques fongiques, sur tout son corps, devient lent et projette des spores sur ses victimes. C'est le dernier stade avant la mort._

_Je ne suis pas scientifique. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'infection a été transmise aux hommes par les insectes infectés. Et que les hommes infectés se mettent à attaquer leurs semblables, à les mordre et les dévorer-..._

«Tu devrais pas lire ça... C'est juste déprimant.»

Caleb releva la tête. Il venait de trouver ce journal. Il avait été tenu par un certain Thomas Hill, qui avait connu l'avant-pandémie.

«Tu le savais toi, que c'est les insectes qui nous avaient infectés ?» demanda-t-il.

«Le vieux Dean m'avait dit un truc comme ça. Il avait parlé de fourmis.»

«Quand même... T'imagines "avant" ? Quand les gens se baladaient normalement et tout ? Sans couvre-feu ni rien ?»

«Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Sérieux Caleb, on a pas le temps de rêver là.»

Le brun haussa les épaules et rangea le livre dans son sac à dos. Il se leva et rejoignit son ami aux pieds d'un vestige de de bâtiment envahi par la végétation.

«Tu le gardes ?» s'étonna son camarade.

«Pourquoi pas ? Je le lirai plus tard.»

«Je comprends pas trop pourquoi ça te passionne autant. C'est arrivé, maintenant. Lire comment ça s'est passé ne changera rien tu sais ?»

«Bah... Ça fait passer le temps.»

L'interlocuteur sourit, amusé et exaspéré à la fois. Il leva ses yeux rouges vers la seule entrée possible du bâtiment. Un pan du mur juste au-dessus d'une plateforme avait été défoncé puis camouflée de feuillages. Pour y accéder, il suffisait de placer l'échelle cachée sur la plateforme en métal, sans doutes un ancien niveau d'escalier.

«Hey Jude, tes gars savent qu'on se voit ?»

«Non. Et les tiens ?»

«Quelle question... Bien sûr que non.»

Jude soupira tandis que Caleb ramenait l'échelle cachée dans les herbes hautes pour la placer contre le balcon métallique.

«Vas-y» fit le brun. «J'te suis.»

Le châtain acquiesça et grimpa à l'échelle. Il attendit que son partenaire ait atteint la plateforme et poussé l'échelle dans l'herbe pour s'enfoncer dans le trou du mur. L'intérieur du bâtiment était sombre et complètement vétuste, les meubles étaient entassés devant certaines portes et on devinait bien pourquoi. D'autres avaient été placés au niveau précédent pour pouvoir descendre par le plancher défoncé et rejoindre la surnommée "salle de spore", passage obligée avant de pouvoir regagner la zone de quarantaine.

«Je déteste cet endroit.» marmonna Caleb en suivant son ami dans le trou au plancher.

«On a pas vraiment le choix... C'est pas comme si les tickets de rationnement suffisaient à nourrir nos gars.» soupira le jeune homme aux dreadlocks.

Il s'arrêta soudain de marcher et fit signe au brun de se baisser en silence. Avec leur langage bien à eux, il lui intima de mettre son masque à oxygène. Il sortit le sien aussi et le mit.

«Il y a toujours des spores ici.» maugréa le châtain.

«Tu as entendu quelque chose ?» chuchota son ami.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges hocha la tête et fit signe à son partenaire de regarder discrètement par dessus le meuble derrière lequel ils se cachaient.

«Trois coureurs à droite... J'en entends un peu plus dans la salle à gauche, et y a aussi un claqueur.» l'informa le brun.

«Ok. Tu vois les commodes à deux et trois heures ?»

Le gars aux yeux turquoise hocha la tête.

«On passe par là. Ensuite, on prend le couloir et on devrait être safe.»

Là dessus, le châtain se faufila parmi les meubles dans la salle sporeuse. Un coureur en mode sommeil émit un petit cri qui le fit sursauter. Il reprit silencieusement son souffle et fit signe à Caleb de passer par derrière lui. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et réussit à rejoindre son camarade. A partir de là, il ne fallait plus faire un bruit. Les infectés étaient très sensible au bruit, le moindre chuchotement pourrait les alerter.

Un coureur à quelques mètres d'eux se mit à crier en battant ses mains autour de lui. Un second infecté sembla réveillé par ses agitations et lâcha un grognement étranglé caractéristique. Quand on pensait que tous ces types avaient été des hommes sains... Caleb déglutit et suivit son camarade vers la seconde cachette. Il fallait faire vite et silencieusement; les coureurs n'étaient pas encore aveugles. L'infecté qui s'agitait depuis quelques minutes se mit à se gratter frénétiquement le visage et tapa violemment contre les murs du bâtiment. Caleb se tourna vers l'infecté stade un et mit sa main sur son pistolet par réflex. Un regard de son partenaire lui demanda de se calmer et le brun hocha la tête. Mais la créature se jetait contre le mur avec force, et un cadre photo poussiéreux et fissuré finit par tomber au sol dans un grand fracas.

Les trois coureurs dans la salle se mirent à grogner férocement et se tournèrent vers le cadre, qui était malheureusement juste derrière les deux jeunes hommes. Les infectés poussèrent des cris affamés et se jetèrent sur eux.

«Cours !» s'exclama Jude en s'élançant vers la porte.

Les cris ameutèrent les infectés dans la salle adjacente, qui foncèrent droit sur eux. Jude parvint à atteindre la porte et attendit que son ami l'ait franchi aussi pour la refermer. Mais un coureur avait réussi à passer avant que la lourde porte de métal ne soit verrouillée, et il se jeta sur Caleb. Ce dernier, paniqué, tenta de se débattre pour éviter de se faire mordre, tira quelques coups dans le vide, incapable de viser dans ces conditions. L'infecté arrêta soudain de vouloir le mordre et tomba sur le côté dans un râle d'agonie. Le brun se releva, choqué, et fixa Jude, qui venait d'abattre le coureur avec son revolver.

«Putain... C'était chaud.» souffla-t-il.

Le brun, encore sous le choc, enleva son masque à oxygène et se contenta de hocher la tête, les mains sur les genoux, penché en avant.

«Je... Je crois que je vais vomir...» gémit ce dernier.

Le châtain rigola un peu, légèrement nerveux, retira aussi son masque et répondit:

«Petite nature. C'est pourtant pas la première fois que t'en vois un.»

En disant cela, il s'était approché du cadavre de l'infecté, et l'avait poussé avec le pied sur le bord sur couloir.

«Allez, tu viens ?»

Le brun se redressa, encore livide, et acquiesça. Le jeune homme aux dreadlocks se faufila par le trou dans le mur au bout du couloir et se retrouva à l'air libre. Il respira à plein poumon. L'air était frais et pure ici. Depuis que les voitures avaient interdiction de circuler -sauf les tanks de l'armée bien sûr-, l'environnement était bien plus sain qu'avant la pandémie. Jude n'en savait rien, lui, puisqu'il était né moins d'une dizaine d'années après le début de l'épidémie, dans la zone de quarantaine de North Cor. Il avait toujours connu cette pureté de l'air, en dehors des spores. C'est le vieux Dean qui lui avait dit qu'avant, il y avait de la pollution.

«Dis, Jude...»

«Ouais ?»

«Pourquoi tu viens toujours les jeudis ?»

Caleb était sorti à son tour et fixait son partenaire. Le châtain sembla prit au dépourvu. Il désigna ses deux plus grosses prises, le lapin et le faisan qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture et répondit machinalement:

«Pour la même raison que toi. Je viens chasser.»

Le brun sourit -avec un petit air triste.

«C'est vrai...»

Jude réfléchit un instant et s'approcha de son ami.

«Et aussi pour te voir.» sourit-il.

Le jeune homme leva vers lui ses yeux bleus acier et les plissa d'un air rieur. Comme si c'était ça qu'il voulait entendre ce farceur.

«Pour la même raison que moi alors.» fit Caleb en souriant malicieusement.

Jude se retint de rire -il ne voulait pas vexer son ami- et fit demi-tours. Il descendit la petite pente et une fois en bas lança:

«Tu viens ? On pourrait au moins faire la moitié du trajet ensemble.»

Le brun secoua la tête.

«Désolé, mes gars m'ont dit de les rejoindre au souterrain.» déclina-t-il poliment.

«Ok.» fit juste Jude en souriant. «À jeudi prochain !»

Il le salua de la main et repartit en courant dans les hautes herbes. Il ne fallait surtout pas être prit par l'armée à roder dans le terrain limitrophe à l'extérieur. Aucun civil n'était autorisé à quitter la zone de quarantaine, et toute activité suspecte entraînait une peine capitale. Une simple escapade valait la fusillade. Caleb soupira. Il avait mentit, ses compagnons ne l'attendaient pas au souterrain. Le brun ne s'était jamais fait donner d'ordre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Ses heures étaient désormais comptées. Il remonta sa manche pour évaluer la morsure que lui avait fait l'infecté en l'attaquant plus tôt. Il ne fallait pas mettre les siens en danger. Tant pis... Il n'avait qu'à retourner à l'extérieur de la zone. Il verrait bien ensuite.

* * *

Le prologue est cours mais les chapitres seront bien plus longs :)

Est-ce que ça vous a déçu ? Il faut que je vous dise, il y aura de la romance dans cette fiction (parce que ça se voit pas trop là x)

En fait, The Last of Us est un jeu absolument poignant dans le contexte scénario (je le répète). Il donne aussi matière à réfléchir car il aborde des sujets à risque concernant ce qui resterai de l'humanité si jamais ce genre de chose devait arriver. Contrairement à la plus grande majorité des jeux d'horreur, il possède une réelle profondeur sociale que j'espère pouvoir développer dans les prochains chapitres.

Mais peut-être que je me prends la tête pour rien x)

Et aussi, j'ai pris les noms anglophones car la fictions se déroule aux Etats-Unis, dans le Massachussetts.

Mercii d'être arrivés au bout, et que ce soit une critique positive ou négative, n'hésitez à laisser une petite review (histoire de prendre la température).

Bisous :D

(juste un petit conseil, si vous ne voulez pas risquer le spoil, ne faîtes pas trop de recherches ;)


	2. Jour de Chasse

Saluut :)

Alors voilà, je me suis rendue compte que si Je ne publiais qu'un chapitre par semaine, on y serait encore dans deux mois. Alors j'ai décidé que je publierai tous les mardis et tous les samedis. Merci si vous êtes de ceux qui apprécient cette histoire (elle ne ressemble tellement pas à ce que je fais d'habitude).

J'imagine bien que ce n'est pas trop votre genre mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fiction.

Delph: Merci pour ta review, j'avais peur que tu sois déçye par ce genre ! Donc pour te rassurer: moi non plus je ne suis pas fan de ce qui est gore, et je ne suis pas non plus super branchée jeu/film d'horreur. En fait je suis le genre de fille à voir les choses comme un documentaire animalier -justement-, je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'organisation humaine dans ce jeu. C'est plus l'enjeu sociologique -même si dans la vraie vie je voue une certaine horreur à cette science- qui m'a attiré dans The Last of Us, c'est pourquoi tu n'auras pas de scènes choquantes du genre sang et organes beeurk. Par contre, je ne peux que dire oui oui oui en ce qui concerne les amants :D Il y aura beaucoup de romance dans cette fiction (on dirait pas je sais). Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question sur le nombre d'épisodes: je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 18, et j'approche dangereusement de la fin. Si je devais probostiquer, je dirai... Entr 25 et 30 chapitres. Voilà, merci de ta fidelité -sincèrement- et justye une dernière chose... Les noms anglophones, moi aussi au début je les trouvais bizarres, mais on s'y fait x) Je n'abandonerai donc pas le prénom Caleb ! Bisous :D

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre I : Jour de chasse**

«Alors Chef, bonne pêche aujourd'hui ?»

L'accueil jovial de ses hommes sortit Jude de ses pensées. Il soupira et posa ses prises sur la table: un écureuil, deux lapins, un énorme pinson. Les hommes lancèrent des hourras et félicitèrent leur chef avec ferveur. Heureusement que Jude prenait le risque d'aller chasser seul tous les jeudis ! En plus, il fallait avouer que le châtain était particulièrement doué.

«Ça va pas, chef ?» demanda David en s'approchant de lui.

David Samford était son second. C'était un jeune homme, la vingtaine comme lui, avec des cheveux clairs mi- longs et un cache-œil. Jude se força à sourire.

«Oui oui ça va... C'est... C'est juste que je suis déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé plus de gibier.» fit-il en se passant la main dans la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

Les hommes présents, plus d'une dizaine, se mirent à rire et à remercier chaleureusement leur boss. Celui-là alors, il était génial et modeste en plus !

«Mais non, chef, c'est parfait.» sourit affectueusement son second. «Et puis, si tu voulais plus de prises, il fallait demander de l'aide.»

«Tu sais bien que la chasse c'est une affaire de solitaire.» répondit Jude.

Il passa au milieu de ses gars qui s'écartèrent par respect pour monter les premières marches de l'escalier qui menait à ses quartiers.

«Et puis je vous l'ai déjà dit: je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques en sortant seuls.» lança-t-il.

Les hommes de Jude étaient tous d'accord avec ça: leur meneur était un ange gardien. Il prenait tellement soin de ses hommes qu'il se mettait parfois en danger. David s'avança vers son chef et déclara avec la plus grande sincérité:

«Tu sais chef, on te remerciera jamais assez de ce que tu fais pour nous.»

Tous les hommes de main de Jude acquiescèrent, et le châtain sourit, reconnaissant.

«Qui me fait le rapport ?» demanda-t-il sans transition, reprenant son air autoritaire.

«On a envoyé Joe et une quinzaine de gars sur les quais; ils vont faire la transaction et on aura le plein d'arme et de munitions ce soir. On a envoyé deux ou trois gars prendre la relève des passeurs entre quartiers. Blair est allé à la pêche aux infos chez Dean. Voilà.» énuméra David.

Jude hocha la tête, songeur.

«Pas un signe des Titans ?»

«Nope, toujours pas. Faut croire qu'on leur fait peur !» lança un des hommes.

Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Même David, si sérieux en temps normal, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien sûr, c'était faux. Si il y avait bien un clan de chasseur qui ne craignait rien, c'était bien les Titans. Ne pas entendre parler des Titans pendant une semaine relevait du miracle, puisqu'en temps normal, ils passaient leur temps à provoquer l'armée, à provoquer les transacteurs sur les quais, à les provoquer eux, les Gardiens. Et quand ils ne cherchaient pas à se battre pour grappiller un peu de nourriture ou de matos, les Titans volaient ou organisaient des expéditions de pillage de convois à l'extérieur. Des vrais et pures chasseurs, sans pitiés et sanguinaires. C'était bien connu, les Gardiens et les Titans étaient ennemis depuis des années. Et en plus de ça, l'organisation affiliée au clan leur avait donnée l'ordre de liquider les Titans. Mais bon, les Gardiens n'avaient pas besoin d'ordre: chacun des hommes de Jude ou presque avait une raison d'en vouloir personnellement aux Titans. Alors autant dire que si ces derniers faisaient les morts, tous chez les Gardiens souhaitaient qu'ils le soient vraiment.

«Tu penses qu'ils se sont fait avoir par l'armée ?» demanda David, soudain très sérieux.

Les hommes regardèrent Jude comme si il avait toutes les réponses. Ce dernier sourit et répondit, amusé:

«C'est possible oui. Mais j'en doute.»

À vrai dire, que les Titans se soient fait prendre par l'armée, c'était ce que redoutait Jude. Il prit congé de ses gars et monta l'escalier jusqu'à son bureau. Une semaine que les Titans ne donnaient signe de vie. Que se passait-il ? Si Jude s'inquiétait, ce n'était pas tant pour le clan des Titans en lui-même, mais plus pour leur chef: Caleb Stonewall. Si il s'était fait prendre par l'armée, il avait déjà dû être exécuté: vu la liste de ses méfaits -une liste sans doute longue comme une jambe.

Jude espérait sincèrement que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé à son ami. Il espérait qu'il y ait une autre explication qui justifie l'étrange absence des Titans depuis une semaine. Et qui explique aussi le fait Caleb ne soit pas venu pour ce jour de chasse de tous les jeudis, comme ils avaient toujours fait. Jude essaya de faire taire ses angoisses: il ne devait pas se faire un sang d'encre... Si le brun avait des ennuis, il l'aurait prévenu non ?

Jude soupira. Rester adossé à la porte de son bureau ne changerait rien à la situation. Il se dirigea vers la table centrale et fouilla parmi les plans de la ZQ. Il avait pensé attendre le jour de chasse pour demander à Caleb la raison de cette disparition, mais vu que le chef des Titans n'était pas venu, il n'avait aucune réponse.

«Allez, Caleb, montre-toi.» fit Jude entre ses dents.

Bon sang... Et si son ami avait des problèmes -des graves problèmes ? Peut-être devrait-il aller voir au campement des Titans ? En prenant ainsi le risque de se faire descendre par les chasseurs ? Si seulement il n'avait pas disparu...

Le châtain fut tiré de ses pensées par des coups à la porte. Il se tourna et demanda d'entrer.

«Jude ?»

«Ah, David... C'est toi.» soupira Jude.

Le jeune lieutenant s'approcha de son chef, embarrassé.

«Tu sais, je suis allée en ville un peu plus tôt... Le vieux Dean avait quelques infos pour toi.»

«Je t'écoute.» déclara le chef des Gardiens en se redressant.

David s'éclaircit la voix.

«Ne te fâche pas... Mais j'ai remarqué à quel point le sort des Titans t'intéressait.»

Jude hocha la tête et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

«Dean m'a dit qu'apparemment, les Titans n'avaient pas vus leur chef depuis jeudi dernier.»

«Il en est sûr ?»

«Absolument. Il m'a dit que cette info pourrait t'intéresser.»

Jude se mit à réfléchir: Caleb avait disparu depuis jeudi dernier ? Il déglutit.

«Tu sais, tu devrais pas t'en faire autant.» tenta maladroitement David.

Le chef le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais avant que le jeune homme au cache-oeil ait pu développer ses pensées, un des hommes de main de Jude entra en fracas dans le bureau.

«Chef ! Les Titans ! Ils nous attaquent !»

Jude fit comme un bond de surprise. Les Titans prenaient une initiative sans leur chef ? Impossible ! Est-ce que ça voulait dire que...

A peine sa phrase se fut formée dans sa tête qu'un homme encapuchonné assommait le gars de Jude et entrait dans son bureau.

«J'ai besoin de ton aide Jude.»

Il retira sa capuche.

«... Caleb ?»

Un milliard de phrases, de questions, d'insultes fusèrent de tous les côtés dans la tête du châtain. Il fut obligé de faire le vide pour pouvoir dire quelque chose de cohérent:

«Où tu étais ?» demanda-t-il, encore un peu surpris de voir son ami et ennemi forcé débarquer dans _son _camp.

«Je vais te l'expliquer. Mais d'abord, dis à tes hommes de cesser le combat ! J'ai demandé au miens de ne pas être violents.»

Le chef des Gardiens fit oui de la tête et sortit pour crier:

«Cessez le combat !»

Son ordre résonna dans le campement et ses hommes, stupéfaits, arrêtèrent de se battre.

«Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?» fit David en s'approchant de son chef.

«Ce serait trop long à expliquer.» répondit le Gardien en chef d'un ton désolé.

Le second fixa son chef un instant, hésitant, puis hocha la tête. Mais dans un élan d'audace, il réclama:

«Jude, ne serait-ce que par honneur... Demande aux Titans de dégager de chez nous.»

Caleb s'avança.

«Si ça me donne le droit de m'entretenir avec Jude, je leur demanderai.»

David hocha tête et le chef des Titans s'avança sur l'escalier, frôlant le Gardien en chef.

«Les gars... Merci pour votre aide. Rentrez au camps vous reposer.» lança-t-il.

Ce fut au tour des hommes de Caleb d'être confus.

«Boss !» s'écria le lieutenant. «On peut pas te laisser aux mains de l'ennemi !»

«Hey Harcher ! Qui commande ici ?»

Cela devait être affectueux puisque ledit Harcher sourit d'un air entendu et fit signe à ses camarades de le suivre. Les hommes de Caleb quittèrent le camp des Gardiens la tête haute. Le brun cessa de sourire et se tourna vers son ami, parfaitement sérieux.

«Jude, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides.»

«Attends attends... Tu disparais, et tu reviens comme ça, tout naturellement, sans me donner d'explications ?» s'indigna le châtain.

«Je vais t'expliquer mais ça va prendre du temps.»

«J'ai tout le temps qu'il faut.»

Les deux amis furent interrompus par David, qui avait toussoté pour attirer leur attention.

«Jude. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe là ?»

Jude échangea un regard avec le chef adverse, qui haussa les épaules.

«Est-ce qu'on peut en reparler plus tard David ?» demanda gentiment le chef. «Je t'expliquerai après, pour le moment, tu veux bien nous laisser ?»

Le visage sévère de David se radoucit un peu et il fit oui de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire non quand son chef prenait ce ton avec lui. Quelle saleté de point faible... Il fixa Caleb de son unique oeil ambre d'un air menaçant:

«Tente quoi que ce soit, et je te donne en pâture aux infectés stade trois qui vivent à l'extérieur de la zone.»

Le brun ne répondit rien et soutint son regard. Pourquoi ferait-il du mal à la seule personne qui puisse -et veuille- l'aider ici ? Le lieutenant sortit enfin et le Titan soupira.

«Tous tes gars sont comme ça ?»

«Non, mais tu sais que David est assez spécial.» rigola le Gardien.

Le brun grimaça et son ami retint encore un rire amusé.

«Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?» demanda Jude en regagnant son sérieux.

Le brun baissa les yeux et sembla chercher une façon d'expliquer. Puis, comme s'il ne savait pas comment dire, il se contenta de s'approcher de son ami et de remonter la manche de son bras gauche.

Jude écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta, épouvanté.

«Non... Caleb... Tu...»

Le Gardien reprit ses esprits et prit sa tête dans ses mains, la peur inondant ses yeux. Les jambes tremblantes, il fit quelques pas en arrière et finit par s'adosser au mur.

«Oh merde... Merde... Caleb... T'es infecté...»

Le brun baissa la tête. La voix de Jude tremblait, il se laissa glisser contre le mur. À en voir la morsure, il venait d'être mordu, depuis quelques heures seulement. Avant la fin de la journée, il se transformerait en monstre et perdrait le contrôle de son corps. Peu de gens voulaient devenir de ces créatures immondes... La plupart de ceux qui se savaient infectés se suicidait. Jude déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait perdre Caleb...

«Je te préviens... Je ne te tuerai pas, si c'est ce que tu es venu chercher.» lâcha-t-il.

«Je ne te demanderai jamais ça Je sais bien que t'en es incapable.» le rassura le chef ennemi.

Le brun s'approcha de son ami et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il prit délicatement sa main et l'obligea à suivre les contours de la morsure de ses doigts. Le châtain frémit.

«Putain...» grinça-t-il.

«Jude... Je me suis fait mordre jeudi.»

«Je vois bien connard...» répliqua le chef des Gardiens.

«Nan, tu comprends pas... Jeudi dernier.»

Le Gardien leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

«C'est pas possible.»

«La preuve que si.»

Caleb se redressa et s'assit sur la table au milieu de la pièce.

«Jeudi dernier, le coureur que t'as descendu dans le bâtiment qui mène dehors... Il a eu le temps de me mordre. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas rentré avec toi. Je pensais que mes heures étaient comptées.»

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le gars aux dreadlocks qui le regardait, perdu, incrédule.

«J'ai attendu que tu sois parti et je... Je suis retourné à l'extérieur. J'ai presque vidé mon chargeur sur les infectés qui m'ont attaqué quand j'ai rouvert la porte. Je me disais que si je devais mourir, autant le faire en me rendant utile. A la fin, il me restait une ou deux balles. Je suis resté à l'extérieur toute la nuit en me disant que si je sentais que mon corps m'échappait, je me tirerai une balle.»

Jude déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Caleb ne lui ait rien dit pour sa morsure jeudi dernier. Il ne l'aurait jamais revu... Sans avoir pu lui dire adieu. Rien que de penser que le brun ait pu se tuer le fit frissonner.

«Je me suis endormi la main sur mon arme. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'ai eu du mal à me rappeler ce que je faisais hors de la ZQ. J'ai vu ma morsure, elle était toujours pareille. Tu sais, normalement, une morsure s'infecte dans les heures qui suivent. Des plaques de cordyceps se développent autour, la peau devient gonflée et les muscles commencent à convulser... Jusqu'à la transformation. Tout ça aux alentours de 6h après la morsure.»

«Et toi, douze heures après, tu étais encore normal...» acheva le châtain.

Le Titan confirma d'un hochement de tête.

«Par précaution, je suis resté un jour de plus dehors. Puis deux, trois, et au final, une semaine. J'ai mangé ce que j'avais chassé. Voilà pourquoi c'est le silence radio chez les Titans. Ils ont passé la semaine à s'organiser après ma disparition.»

«C'est donc ça...»

«Au bout d'une semaine, il ne se passait toujours rien. La morsure n'a même pas encore cicatrisé. Et elle ne s'est toujours pas infectée non plus. Je suis rentré chez moi ce matin. J'ai expliqué à mes gars, ça m'a pris la journée pour répondre à leur questions et finalement, notre sortie chasse était terminée.»

«Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi.» fit Jude avec un sérieux stupéfiant.

«J'ai discuté avec les gars. Ils m'ont dit que je devais être immunisé. Je me suis dit que c'était pas bête, et que si j'avais pu résister à l'infection, il y avait moyen de faire un vaccin ou un truc du genre. Le remède de l'humanité.»

Jude écoutait, intrigué. Un vaccin ? Caleb n'avait pas tort. S'il avait pu survivre à la morsure d'un infecté, c'est qu'il y avait un remède biochimique à cette pandémie, et dans ce cas, il était la clé de cette découverte.

«J'ai d'abord pensé aux recherches du gouvernement. Il a des labos un peu partout, je n'aurai qu'à expliquer mon cas à l'armée pour être transféré. Mais, me rendre chez les chiens du gouvernement ne me fascine pas trop, sans compter que s'ils m'ont, ils pourront remonter jusqu'aux Titans, jusqu'aux Gardiens, jusqu'au marché noir et ça c'est dangereux. Et qui d'autre que l'armée sur ce continent possède encore un centre de recherche ?»

«Les Lucioles.» répondit Jude, qui saisissait ce que son ami voulait dire.

«Exactement.» sourit le chef adverse en tapant son poing dans sa main.

«Et alors ? Tu venais me dire au revoir ?» se moqua gentiment le châtain.

«Pas vraiment non.»

Les Lucioles, c'est comme ça qu'on appelait les membres de la milice armée la plus puissante des Etats-Unis après l'armée elle-même. Elle était contre le régime d'austérité imposé par le gouvernement, tentait par tous les moyens de prendre le contrôle du pays pour reconstruire un semblant de société après le tsunami qu'avait été l'infection. Le brun grimaça et fit sur le ton de la confidence:

«T'as entendu parler du pillage du Rosemary Convoy ?»

«Ouais. Un clan de chasseur a attaqué un convoi lourd des Lucioles il y a quoi... Quatre mois ? C'était le transfert de plus de la moitié des armes et des munitions des Lucioles, et tout a été pris. Sans parler des vivres pour un régiment. Il paraît que tout a fini sur le marché noir.»

«Tu en sais autant ?»

«Les Lucioles étaient furieuses. Elles en ont parlé à toutes leurs affiliations, le clan des Gardiens ne fait pas exception.»

«Et bien en fait... Le pillage... C'était nous, les Titans.»

Le chef Gardien se redressa d'un coup.

«T'es sérieux..?!»

«Ouais, et les Lucioles le savent parfaitement. C'est pour ça que les affiliations ont reçu l'ordre de liquider les Titans.»

«Merde... Alors tu peux pas trop te pointer comme une fleur là-bas.»

«T'as tout compris.» soupira le brun. «C'est pour ça que je suis là. J'ai besoin de toi pour que les Lucioles me laissent une chance de parler avant de me descendre.»

Jude resta quelques secondes à fixer son ami. Puis il soupira et se releva. Caleb était donc le remède de l'humanité.

«Sérieusement, Caleb, que ce soit les militaires ou les hors-la-loi, comment tu arrives à toujours te mettre tout le monde sur le dos ?» se moqua gentiment le châtain en s'approchant de lui.

«Il faut bien survivre. Et moi, je refuse d'être à la botte de qui que ce soit.» répondit fièrement le chef Titan.

«D'accord. Mais admettons qu'il faille que je t'accompagne au centre de recherche, tu imagines que je devrai laisser le clan seul ?»

«C'est pas des bébés hein.» marmonna Caleb. «Et puis, si ça te dérange, tu peux envoyer un de tes gars m'accompagner. J'ai juste besoin d'un pass pour les Lucioles.»

«Mais non. C'est bon, je viens avec toi.»

Le Titan se redressa fièrement, comme pour se féliciter d'avoir gagné. Il devait se l'avouer, s'il était venu jusqu'ici, c'était pour Jude et personne d'autre. Aucun de ces types n'aurait survécu plus d'une journée dans le monde hostile de l'extérieur. Ce dont Caleb avait besoin, c'était d'un partenaire, pas d'un boulet. Et puis même, à bien y repenser, aucun de ces types n'aurait survécu une seule journée avec Caleb comme partenaire. Il valait mieux donc que ce soit Jude qui se désigne.

«Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour préparer l'excursion. Genre, une semaine ? Il va falloir trouver le matos au marché noir, des vivres...» annonça le Gardien en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

«Ouais c'est bon, je sais. J'ai déjà fait pas mal de balade dehors tu sais ?»

Le brun sortit derrière son ami et se redressa en sentant les regards des gars de Jude. Les Gardiens le fixaient, semblant hésiter entre l'hostilité et l'ignorance. Le châtain, lui, continuait de parler en avançant dans le camp, comme si taper la discut' avec son présumé pire ennemi était absolument normal. Il n'avait pas l'air de voir le regard de ses camarades sur le chef des Titans.

«... Et il va falloir organiser nos deux clans pour qu'ils se débrouillent seuls pendant notre absence. Tout en évitant de se faire la guerre... Et fixer un itinéraire.»

«Tu crois pas que ça vaut le coup d'aller voir Dean ? Si il y a une escouade de Lucioles pas loin, rien ne nous oblige à aller jusqu'au QG.» proposa Caleb en essayant d'ignorer la façon dont les Gardiens le fixaient.

«T'as raison. On ira le voir demain ok ? Pour le moment il commence à se faire tard, ce sera bientôt le couvre-feu.»

«Parce que tu respectes le couvre-feu toi ?» sourit malicieusement le Titan.

Il savait parfaitement que Jude se fichait bien des règles de l'armée, et que si il évitait de sortir et d'attirer des problèmes à son clan, rien ne l'empêcherait de le faire quand même. Le concerné lui adressa un sourire rusé, ignorant que son bras droit s'avançait derrière lui.

«Jude.»

Le chef se tourna vers le fameux David d'un air interrogatif. Celui-ci le regardait de manière très sérieuse, et Jude savait que ça ne signifiait rien de bon. Son lieutenant ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom en public habituellement. En le faisant maintenant, il remettait en cause son statut de chef. C'est à cet instant que le châtain s'aperçut de la présence de presque tous ses hommes autour de lui et Caleb. Ils semblaient froids et interdits, et n'osaient pas regarder leur meneur, incertains. Cependant, aucun ne se gêna pour fixer le brun, menaçant du regard le chef ennemi.

«On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?» poursuivit David, presque méfiant.

«Ça te regarde pas.» intervint le Titan en voyant que son ami ne savait pas quoi dire.

«On t'a rien demandé, connard !» cracha le second. «Ce que fait Jude, si ça concerne les Titans, ça nous concerne aussi !»

Jude regarda ses camarades autour de lui; tous relevèrent la tête petit à petit, stimulés par le discours revendicatif du lieutenant. Caleb déglutit. Ça, c'était mauvais. Ils n'allaient pas faire une mutinerie quand même ?!

«Ecoute David, je dois l'emmener quelque part, c'est tout.» fit calmement le chef Gardien, comme s'il était maître de la situation.

«Ah ouais ? Ce chien vient te demander un service et tu lui obéis comme ça ?»

«C'est pas un service, c'est pour le bien de l'humanité.»

David sourit sombrement et leva un regard triste vers son chef.

«Quelle humanité ?» souffla-t-il.

Jude soupira. Son second avait le droit de se poser la question. Les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, qu'ils avaient sans doutes tous traversé, leurs permettaient de s'interroger. Que restait-il de l'humanité ? Les hommes infectés étaient des monstres, et ceux qui survivaient l'étaient presque tout autant. Ils tuaient tous de sang froid, sans étique, ni conscience, et certains, lorsque la faim devenait insoutenable, n'hésitaient pas à se dévorer entre eux. Comme cette histoire, un clan de chasseur du sud du Texas, qui était devenu cannibale…

«Pour ce qui reste de nous, David...» fit Jude en s'approchant de son ami. «Caleb peut sauver ce qui reste de nous.»

«Caleb ?»

David releva la tête vers le brun, une sorte de haine jalouse brûlant dans ses yeux. Quelle ironie ! Quand on pensait à ce que pouvait signifier ce _nous _on se disait que Caleb avait tendance à le détruire. Mais David savait que par _nous,_ son chef entendait "l'humanité". Le meneur se rendit compte du scepticisme de son camarade et soupira. Il avait espéré devoir leur en dire le moins possible... Finalement, il allait devoir leur rendre des explications.

«Il est immunisé.» déclara-t-il.

Caleb tourna vers lui un regard incertain tandis qu'un murmure surpris parcourait l'assemblée.

«Comment tu sais ?» demanda le bras droit, douteux.

«Il s'est fait mordre jeudi dernier, regardez !»

Le châtain saisit le bras de son ami et montra la morsure à ses compagnons.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!» souffla le Titan, qui commençait à paniquer.

«Fais-moi confiance.» répondit juste le chef Gardien.

«Qui te dit qu'il ne te ment pas ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège !» lança David, pris au dépourvu par la révélation. «Il a peut-être été mordu il y a quelques heures !»

Des exclamations de mépris s'élevèrent de la foule. Jude leva la main pour les calmer et inspira. Il savait qu'il allait devoir tout leur dire:

«J'étais avec lui quand il s'est fait mordre.»

Un silence de mort plana sur le camp. Caleb lança un regard compatissant à son ami: il avait dû faire les mêmes révélations à son clan quelques heures plus tôt, il savait combien c'était dur pour Jude.

«Tu étais avec Stonewall jeudi dernier ?» souffla David.

«C'est... C'est avec lui que je vais chasser.»

«Tous les jeudis alors ?»

David détourna le regard, dégoûté. Alors que les Gardiens se préparaient chaque jour à une confrontation avec les Titans, leur chef faisait ami-ami avec leur chien de meute. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Jude ait fait ça.

«David, tout ça n'a aucune importance tu sais ?» murmura doucement le châtain.

«Tu crois ? Je te faisais confiance...»

«Et tu peux encore ! Je ne vous ai jamais trahis !»

«Je crois le chef.»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé: Joseph King.

«Joe...» soupira le meneur, reconnaissant.

«Ecoutez, ce que fait notre chef dans sa vie privée ne nous regarde pas. Nous avons tous des fréquentations en dehors des Gardiens. Et même si pour nous, ils ne sont que nos frères, nos tantes, nos amis, eux même sont peut-être soldats, où membres d'un autre clan de chasseurs.»

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la foule et Joe sourit.

«Notre chef est ami avec Caleb Stonewall. Pas avec le chef des Titans.» acheva-t-il.

Cette fois, tous les chasseurs de l'assemblée lancèrent des exclamations, tous ou presque semblaient avoir compris ce que Joseph disait. Presque.

«Tu nous as trahi.»

Les chasseurs se tournèrent vers le lieutenant. Ce dernier fixait le meneur d'un oeil brillant. Il se sentait vraiment trahi. Pour lui, ce que disait Joe n'avait aucun sens: Caleb Stonewall était le chef des Titans.

«Tu as trahi les Gardiens, tu as trahi les Lucioles, et moi aussi tu m'as trahi !» s'exclama-t-il.

Puis, s'adressant aux autres, il s'écria:

«Vous verrez ! Les Titans vont nous massacrer, et ce sera sa faute !»

Là-dessus, il partit d'un pas déterminé. Personne ne tenta de le retenir, c'était inutile. Joe soupira et lança un regard à son chef.

«Allons manger. David va se calmer.»

Jude hocha la tête. Le groupe de chasseur s'était dispersé.

«Tu restes dîner ?» demanda le chef.

«Nan, j'vais rentrer. Mes gars m'attendent je pense.»

Le Gardien haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à le saluer lorsque Caleb reprit la parole:

«Et pour David... C'est... C'était pas de ma faute tu sais ? Si je l'ai tué...»

Le meneur aux yeux rouges et son camarade se regardèrent.

«On sait... Et je suis sûr que David le sait aussi au fond.»

«J'espère..»

Joe haussa tristement les épaules et Jude sourit faiblement. Caleb baissa les yeux et mit simplement sa capuche.

«Salut.» dit-il.

«Salut.»


	3. Le Rebel

Salut ! Je précise juste que ce chapitre est le deuxième ! J'ai publié le chapitre 1 mardi dernier car j'ai décidé de publier deux fois par semaine pour cette histoire. Elle est très longue !

En espérant que vous apprécierez, place au chapitre !

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre II : Le rebel**

_10 ans plus tôt..._

«AH !»

Jude reprit son souffle et fixa son ami d'un air désabusé. L'autre rigolait, moqueur.

«T'es con ! J'aurai pu te tuer !»

«Ahah, relaxe.» le calma David. «De toutes façons, au corps à corps je te massacre.»

«Pff. C'est pas une raison pour me faire peur comme ça.»

«C'est bon, Jude ! On s'amuse vraiment jamais...»

«Parce que c'est pas drôle.»

«C'est toi qu'est pas drôle.»

Jude se tourna sur le côté dans son lit et regarda l'heure. 4h du matin. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet idiot de David vienne le réveiller à pas d'heure alors qu'il passait ses journées à s'entraîner dur ?

«Tu te rends compte que je suis crevé ?» demanda-t-il en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

«Ouais. Moi aussi. Mais la fatigue ça tue pas hein.»

Un coup d'oeil exaspéré de Jude lui fit prendre conscience de la stupidité de sa phrase. Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit en face.

«T'as qu'à te rendormir.» dit-il simplement.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel Jude tenta de fermer les yeux, puis il les rouvrit juste à temps pour voir les chiffres de son réveil passer de 4h25 à 4h26. Il se mit alors sur le dos en soupirant.

«Je peux pas maintenant. Je suis trop réveillé.»

David ne dit rien, trop occupé à regarder autour de lui. Cette chambre lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs...

«Toujours pas de coloc ?»

«Comme tu vois...»

Jude se mit sur le côté pour voir le visage de son ami.

«C'est bizarre de te voir ici.»

«Tu trouves ?»

«Ouais...»

«En tout cas je peux encore venir. Imagine quand t'auras quelqu'un dans la chambre.»

«Pas de problème, si il a quelque chose à dire, je l'assomme.»

«C'est ça.»

A nouveau, le silence. Une minute s'ajouta à l'heure au réveil et Jude soupira.

«C'est bien chez les Lucioles ?»

«Je suis pas chez les Lucioles, Jude.» le reprit David. «Je suis chez les Gardiens. C'est pas pareil.»

«En quoi c'est différent ?»

«Bah... Les Gardiens... C'est un groupe de chasseurs, un clan. Il ne dépend que de lui-même.»

«Je croyais qu'il était affilié aux Lucioles ton _clan_ ? Ça veut pas dire que tu es un peu sous les ordres des Lucioles ?»

«Vois plutôt ça comme une alliance. Et puis, rien ne dit que le boss acceptera encore longtemps les caprices de la chef des Lucioles. Il disait l'autre jour qu'il pensait sérieusement à rompre l'alliance.»

«Je suppose que ce sera pas sans conséquences..»

«Je sais pas. Et en fait, je veux pas savoir. La politique, je laisse ça au chef.»

«A propos... Dean, il va bien ?»

«Il va... Tu sais, il commence à se faire vieux. Il est de plus en plus grincheux !»

Jude et David rigolèrent affectueusement. Le chef des Gardiens avait un caractère bien trempé.

«Tu lui as demandé si je pouvais rejoindre les Gardiens ?»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs releva vers son ami un regard embarrassé.

«Il dit qu'il veut surtout pas te mêler à tout ça... Par respect pour ton père.»

«Me tenir loin de mon future ne me sauvera pas.» grommela le châtain.

«T'es bien présomptueux... Qui te dit que tu serais accepté ?»

«J'ai la stratégie nécessaire pour faire des Gardiens un clan prospère. Je connais bien les rouages de la politique... Et les plans qui mènent à ce que je veux.»

David l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Jude était vraiment un stratège de dingue. Que ce soit pour les tactiques de combats ou les plans d'invasion, ce qu'il avait vu de ses talents en cours de tactique au pensionnat l'avait persuadé. Ce type avait un don pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et c'est vrai qu'en voulant le tenir à l'écart, Dean renonçait à une puissance stratégique extrême. Il espérait que le chef changerait d'avis, car donner une si précieuse ressource aux chiens du gouvernement était un gâchis monumental.

«Ne prends pas la grosse tête, génie.» se moqua gentiment le jeune Gardien.

«C'est la vérité.»

«Ça change pas le fait que Dean ne veut même pas entendre parler de toi dans le contexte des Gardiens.»

L'élève soupira profondément. Pourquoi était-ce toujours les autres qui décidaient pour lui ? Son père avait décidé qu'il serait militaire et Dean, sous prétexte qu'il le protégeait, refusait de le prendre chez les Gardiens.

«Et Joe ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il séchait les cours ici pour rentrer chez les Gardiens.»

«Joe est chez les Gardiens depuis longtemps. Il joue un peu l'agent double. Comme son père est militaire, le clan l'utilise pour récupérer des infos.»

David expira bruyamment.

«Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. Si il se fait choper par son daron, il va se faire détruire. Un fils de troupier chez les hors-la-loi ? Ce truc va finir par exploser.»

David s'attendait à ce que le châtain renchérisse mais pas un mot. Il baissa les yeux vers Jude et sourit tendrement: il s'était rendormi. Le pauvre, il devait vraiment être épuisé. David s'en voulait un peu de le déranger. Mais c'était le seul horaire qu'il avait de libre pour le voir. Il se leva et quitta discrètement la chambre de son ami. Il était temps de rentrer au camp.

* * *

«Pas mal Sharp !»

Jude se redressa et remercia leur professeur de tir, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait eu un écho. Il dirigea son regard vers la personne qui avait parlé en même temps que lui: Célia. Le garçon sourit.

«Ah... Désolée, c'est à toi qu'elle parlait je pense.» s'excusa la brune.

«Non... Je pense qu'elle te parlait à toi.» rétorqua le châtain.

Sa soeur sourit et l'instructrice s'approcha d'un pas lourd et félin. Elle était grande, blonde, aux épaules carrées et musclée, et à la poitrine forte. Elle était rugissante, avec un caractère de feu, et passait vraiment son temps à hurler des ordres. Ses compliments étaient particulièrement rares.

«Je vous parlais à tous les deux, bande d'imbéciles heureux.» dit-elle en s'approchant. «Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, au boulot !»

Et elle repartit d'une démarche rageuse, ses belles hanches balançant superbement, lui donnant un sex-appeal probablement involontaire. Et à bien y regarder ça constituait son charme...

«Elle a raison, arrête de la regarder.» se moqua Célia en poussant du coude son frère.

«Je la regarde pas.» répondit-il tout sourire.

Le mensonge fit rire la brune. Bien sûr que si, Jude mattait le commandant Ellis, parce que Jude était un garçon et Ellis une bombe à retardement avec des seins. Et que cette bombe était bien malgré elle le fantasme incarné de tous les élèves masculins de la pension. Enfin, une sorte de fantasme-peur: il fallait dire qu'elle était assez intimidante, et manquait cruellement de délicatesse dans ses expressions. Un militaire quoi. Célia se détourna avec un sourire amusé et se remit en place pour viser la cible à 20 mètres. Jude la regarda tirer. Le cours de tir de précision était son cours favoris, sans doute parce qu'il avait du mal avec les combats rapprochés. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers David. Ça faisait presque un mois qu'il avait quitté définitivement le pensionnat militaire, et plus longtemps encore qu'il traînait avec ce clan de chasseurs. Jude, lui, il avait bien réfléchis à ce qu'il voulait faire, mais n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de réponse. Si seulement il pouvait rejoindre les Gardiens ! En plus, Célia pourrait venir avec lui et vivre enfin une vraie vie de fille, une vie où elle ne serait pas obligée d'apprendre à tuer et à tirer. Il mit son casque et ses lunettes de protection et se concentra sur sa propre cible, à 30 mètres. Il posa le doigt sur la détente. Il freina sa respiration pour ne bouger que le moins possible et ferma son oeil gauche. Il positionna ses mains sur la crosse de son 9 mm. Et il tira trois coups.

«Ouais, grand frère !» entendit-il.

Il baissa son arme et fixa sa cible. Deux balles sur trois dans la tête, l'autre dans le décor.

«Tu aurais fait mieux que moi.» fit-il modestement en retirant ses protections.

«Mais non...»

La brune allait rajouter qu'il ne devait pas être si modeste lorsque Ellis siffla avec hargne.

«Le cours est finit bande de pleurnicheurs trouillards ! Hey, Regis-doigts-qui-glissent ! Range-moi tout de suite ton flingue, j'ai dit !»

Regis était un autre élève du pensionnat. Il était connu pour ses gaffes, sa bonne volonté mais son don pour toujours foirer ce qu'il entreprenait. Mettez-lui n'importe quoi dans les mains, vous pouviez être sûrs que ça finirait par exploser au sol. D'où son surnom. Ranger son arme dans son étuis à la fin des cours évitait les accidents, même si les balles étaient à blanc. Et la précaution était doublement de mise avec un phénomène comme Regis. Le commandant Ellis passa dans les rangs de tireurs pour récupérer les pistolets.

«Sharp, ta chambre est vide non ?» demanda-t-elle en ramassant l'arme de Jude.

«Eumh.. Oui.» répondit-il en essayant de ne pas regarder la poitrine imposante que la femme posait sous son nez.

«Bien, tu restes après le cours.»

Le châtain hocha la tête docilement. Que lui voulait-elle ? Est-ce que cette question signifiait qu'il allait avoir un nouveau colocataire ? Il soupira. David et lui aurait du mal à se voir dans la chambre si un idiot se réveillait et lui posait des questions. Sa soeur lui lança un regard interrogatif et il haussa les épaules. Ellis ordonna aux élèves de "ficher le camp" de la cours dès qu'elle eut récupéré les armes. Elle fit signe à Jude de la rejoindre au milieu de la cours.

«Un nouvel élève va arriver.»

«Et vous allez le mettre dans ma chambre c'est ça ?»

«Bravo, Sharp, tu as deviné ça tout seul ?»

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

«Ce nouvel élève ne sera pas intégré dans les classes de 1er année. Il sera directement mis dans la tienne.»

«Est..Est-ce qu'il a un rapport avec moi ?» demanda Jude d'un ton incertain.

«Non, pas du tout. Mais ta chambre est vide, et tu es un excellent élève, autant en théorie qu'en pratique alors...»

«Pourquoi vous essayez de me le coller sur le dos ?»

«Disons qu'il est... Récalcitrant.»

Jude haussa un sourcil. Pitié, il allait vraiment devoir jouer aux babysitters ? Tout ça parce qu'un gamin un peu rebel intégrait le pensionnat. Qu'est-ce qui poussait l'armée à s'encombrer d'un élément à problèmes ? La blonde se rendit compte que le jeune commençait à se poser les bonnes questions et se racla la gorge. Elle n'était pas habituée à se faire analyser par un gamin de 15 ans ou 16 ans. Ni à devoir répondre à des questions si pointues.

«Et d'où est-ce qu'il vient ?» questionna Jude.

«Ça... Ça dépasse votre accréditation, Sharp.»

Ellis avait tenté d'être froide mais le jeune garçon ressemblait trop à son père. Et dieu savait que le général Sharp avait été un homme imposant et charismatique. Son fils avait hérité de son esprit analytique et... De nombre de ses autres qualités.

«Je comprends.» fit Jude avec un sourire en coin qui fit froncer les sourcils de son instructrice.

«Suis-moi alors. Et ne pose plus de questions.»

Le garçon obéit et suivit la jolie blonde dans le bâtiment central. Elle l'emmenait probablement dans le bureau d'un de ses subordonnés à qui elle aurait donné la charge du fauteur de troubles. Ils s'approchèrent en effet d'un bureau -le garçon put voir écrit sur la plaque "lieutenant H. Cortes".

«Lieutenant.» salua-t-elle, entrant sans même frapper.

Le subordonné se leva de derrière son bureau et inclina la tête pour saluer la femme. Jude regarda discrètement dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent bien vite sur une tête encapuchonnée qui dépassait du siège face au bureau. C'était lui alors..?

«Je suppose que vous venez pour le garçon.» dit respectueusement Cortes en s'approchant dudit siège.

«En effet.» répondit brièvement le commandant. «Ce jeune homme est Jude Sharp, c'est le colocataire que j'ai désigné pour lui. Il a accepté de lui faire visiter le pensionnat et de lui expliquer le fonctionnement ici.»

«Je vous le laisse alors.» fit le lieutenant en cachant un sourire moqueur.

Le châtain eut la désagréable impression qu'on se fichait de lui.

Il agrippa la veste du garçon assis, l'obligea à se lever et à se tourner vers le commandant. Jude put enfin voir son visage. L'inconnu avait une peau claire et laiteuse, un peu crasseuse et égratignée à certains endroits. Il avait des joues rosies par le vent de mars et un petit nez qui aurait pu être adorable si le reste de son expression ne semblait pas si haineuse. Ses lèvres étaient plissées d'un air mauvais et ses yeux gris brûlaient de haine. Il avait une grande mèche de cheveux brun qui lui retombait sur le visage. Le commandant lui retira violemment la capuche, révélant son crâne rasé à l'exception de la mèche. Il avait même un tatouage rouge au sommet de sa tête. Pour être rebel, il en avait le look.

«Sharp, voici Caleb Stonewall. Stonewall, voici Jude Sharp. Il sera ton compagnon de chambre et te présentera le pensionnat.»

Le brun ne répondit rien, il ne regarda même pas le commandant, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Et il regarda à peine Jude. La femme soupira et se tourna vers le bon élève pour lui donner ses instructions:

«Sharp, Stonewall est un cas. Si tu remarques quoi que ce soit de suspect... Préviens tes supérieurs hiérarchiques. Et si jamais il se montre violent, ou qu'il essaie de désobéir au règlement, ne te confronte pas à lui. Contente-toi de le retenir et d'avertir le corps militaire.»

Le châtain hocha la tête. Il n'était ni idiot ni masochiste. Il savait bien quelle devait être la procédure. Le lieutenant poussa le fameux Stonewall, qui soupira et leva les mains en grinçant:

«On pourrait m'enlever ça maintenant, nan ?»

Cortes fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver la clé et déverrouilla les menottes du nouveau. Des menottes ? Jude tenta de ne pas montrer son scepticisme. Il avait la légère impression que l'armée en faisait des tonnes pour un gamin. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire et comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Le châtain brûlait d'envie de lui poser ces questions mais ça ressemblait trop à de la curiosité mal placée.

«Montre-lui la chambre.» lui demanda Ellis.

Jude hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Il entendit Stonewall marcher derrière lui. Il détestait tellement qu'il y ait des gens derrière lui..! C'était insupportable d'entendre ses pas traînant dans son dos et de sentir ses yeux perçants scruter sa nuque.

«Et... T'as quel âge ?» fit le châtain en ralentissant pour marcher aux côtés du brun.

Pas qu'il en ait envie. Mais il préférait ça à le sentir rôder derrière lui. Stonewall semblait du genre à n'avoir aucun scrupule à étrangler quelqu'un par derrière. Il ne semblait pas fiable.

«15 ans.»

«Ah.»

«Et toi ?»

«Aussi.»

Passionnant tout ça.

«Tu veux vraiment devenir un chien du gouvernement ?»

Tiens, voilà qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de question qu'on pose à quelqu'un qu'on vient de rencontrer.

«Je sais pas ce que je veux... Sans doutes parce qu'on ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis.» répondit Jude sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il en disait autant.

«Je m'en doutais. Ça se voit dans tes yeux.»

Jude haussa les sourcils mais ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il voyait de si parlant dans ses yeux. Il avait déjà plusieurs réponses, et quelque chose lui disait que si Stonewall était si subtil dans ses phrases, c'était parce qu'il le savait capable de capter les sous-entendus et d'achever ses débuts de raisonnements seul. Ce gars n'était pas n'importe qui. On aurait un peu dit son alter ego maléfique.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?» dit le guide, curieux.

«Moi non plus, on m'a pas laissé le choix. On m'a balancé comme un steak avarié aux chiens de l'armée en espérant qu'ils meurent tous d'intoxication.»

Le châtain sourit. Il aimait bien cette métaphore.

«Qui t'a balancé ?»

«Et toi ?»

Stonewall dépassa un instant Jude et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait atteint la limite à ne pas franchir, et fut étonné de constater qu'elle se situait sans doute au même endroit que sa limite à lui. Il soutint le regard acier du nouveau en se demandant quoi penser de lui: ce type était intelligent. Mais sans doutes était-il aussi fourbe et vil. Il l'avait dit lui-même. Il était un cadeau empoisonné. De quoi se méfier.

Jude releva un peu la tête avec fierté: avec une intelligence comme la sienne, il était largement capable de profiter du côté cadeau de Stonewall, et de laisser le poison aux autres.

Ils arrivaient dans l'aile des dortoirs et passèrent devant une multitude de chambres pour trouver celle de Jude.

«Sérieux, c'est des chambres ? Je m'attendais à des dortoirs de quinze par pièces.»

«C'est le cas. Les soldats de l'armée dorment dans les dortoirs. Nous on a les chambres, en tant qu'élève.»

«Vous avez la belle vie ici.»

«Pas tant que ça.» répondit froidement le châtain, vexé.

Puis, en se rendant compte que c'est exactement la réaction que Stonewall attendait, il reprit son calme et continua:

«On a des cours de pratique la majeure partie du temps. On apprend le combat à main armée, le corps à corps, le tir, en deux catégories différentes: précision et réactivité, le parcours militaire, les exercices de maintiens de la forme physique -EMFP- et le maniement des armes de poing.»

«Genre... On a des armes à feu ?»

«Elles sont chargées à blanc.»

«J'm'en doute ça, le génie, mais si c'est des vrais flingues, on peut les charger en vraies balles.»

«On a pas le droit d'avoir d'arme en dehors des cours. Et on est dans une base militaire, tu dois bien te douter que les contrôles sont fréquents.»

«Mouais... Et ?»

«Et en cours théorique, on a les cours de tactiques militaires... D'anglais -la conjugaison, la grammaire, l'orthographe, la lecture- , de sciences physiques et chimiques, et de sciences biologiques. Les deux derniers n'existent que pour dénicher ceux qui ont des prédispositions pour la recherche ou la médecine.»

«Et ceux-là sont envoyés faire des études dans des écoles militaires spécialisées, c'est ça ?»

«Exactement.»

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Jude, qui ouvrit la porte. Le brun entra dedans en regardant autour de lui et avisa rapidement le lit vide avant de fixer l'autre. Celui du châtain était parfaitement fait, ses uniformes et ses vêtements civils étaient rangés dans des boîtes sous son lit. Le nouveau plissa les yeux. Au dessus de la couchette du châtain, il y avait des photos. Une photo portrait d'un homme d'épaules carrées, grand, costaud, au visage dur et sévère. Il semblait se tenir droit, on voyait d'ailleurs clairement son costume militaire et ses galons sur la poitrine. Stonewall n'aurait pas aimé rencontrer cet homme en vrai. Plus haut, il y avait une autres images, et dessus un Jude avec quelques années de moins et une jolie brunette souriante à ses côtés. Le brun passa devant son colocataire et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Le matelas était encore bien, même si on sentait qu'il avait vécu, et le lit ne grinçait presque pas.

«Il y a des gardes de nuit ?»

Évidemment. Jude attendait cette question, car il le savait, le rebel allait tenter de s'échapper.

«Tu vas pas t'enfuir dès ta première nuit quand même...» soupira-t-il d'exaspération en fermant la porte de la chambre.

Un regard perçant du type lui fit comprendre que si et il leva les yeux au ciel.

«Tu vas m'attirer des ennuis.»

«Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de toi ?»

Hum, rectification: profiter du côté cadeau de Stonewall allait se révéler particulièrement dru, et encore, si tant est qu'il en ait vraiment un.

«Je pensais que t'étais pas con mais je me suis trompé on dirait.» marmonna-t-il.

Stonewall se redressa vers lui, intéressé par la remarque de son vis-à-vis.

«Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Jude Sharp ?»

La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom faisait froid dans le dos. Mais le concerné ne se laissa pas intimider, au contraire, il fronça les sourcils d'un air sérieux bien connu.

«C'est ton premier jour ici. Tu devrais attendre une semaine ou deux, que les soldats ne se méfient plus. Tu aurais déjà bien plus de chances de t'en sortir.»

«Ouais, et d'ici là ils auront déjà...»

Le brun se tut juste à temps.

«Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?»

Jude se rendit parfaitement compte du changement de sujet -il fallait dire qu'il était loin d'être subtil- mais n'insista pas. Si cet imbécile sortait cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il se ferait sans doute renvoyer et Jude récupèrerait avec plaisir sa chambre pour lui tout seul. Malgré ces pensées, le châtain se sentit mal à l'aise: il savait que si Stonewall se faisait attraper à s'enfuir... Il serait descendu avant même d'être renvoyé.

Qu'importe, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

«On va pas tarder. Je te montre le réfectoire, suis-moi.»

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous aura plu ! Cette fiction se déroulera sur ces deux lignes temporelles, à intervalle de 3 chapitres à chaque fois.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)

A mardi !


	4. Le Vieux Dean

Coucou ! Le départ s'ammorce pour nos amis, un dernier tour chez l'ancien chef des Gardiens et ils seront fins prêts ! Mais est-ce une bonne idée d'aller voir Dean ensemble ? Après tout, ils sont ennemis et ne sont pas censés se voir...

Est-ce que ça ne va pas paraître suspect ?

Delph: Merci beaucoup pour la review ! En effet, le rythme de parution est rapide,j'espère que c'est pas grave ! Mais bon, vu le nombre de chapitre, il vaut mieux ! Une réponse rapide car je n'ai pas trop le temps; Si tu aimes les scénarios catastrophe, tu vas être servie :) Comment as-tu deviné que David allait apparaître ? Je suis impressionnée xD Et donc... Pour la romance, ça viendra petit à petit... Mais ça viendra ! Comme j'écri sur deux timeline en même temps, je dois faire attention à bien coordoner les évenements et surtout, à faire en sorte que ce soit compatible ! Ilfaut dire qu'ils vont avoir une relation compliquée, ces deux-là... Il n'y aura probablement que des sous-entendus jusqu'au chapitre 7... Au 11, les choses vont devenir plus ambigues... Au 13, Ahahahahahahah ! Et puis à partir de là con sidère qu'il y aura de la romance TOUT LE TEMPS. Voilà ! Bisooous et merci encore !

Merci pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant ! Je continuerai à faire de mon mieux et vous, ne changez pas, vous êtes parfaits !

Je vous laisse lire, bisous :)

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre III : Le vieux Dean**

Le soleil de midi brillait haut dans le ciel. Caleb avançait dans les hautes herbes, mal à l'aise. Le vieux Dean, il le savait, était maintenant un informateur neutre, mais ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise de se dire qu'il était l'ancien chef des Gardiens.

«Tu as peur ?» demanda Jude d'un air amusé.

«Pas du tout. C'est juste que je suis pas habitué à aller le voir... Chez les Titans, c'est Harcher qui s'occupe des infos.»

«Ne t'en fait pas trop.» tenta de le rassurer le châtain. «Il est à la retraite maintenant.»

«On est jamais vraiment à la retraite.»

Jude garda le silence. C'est vrai, le vieux Dean avait beau se dire neutre, les infos qu'il donnait aux Gardiens étaient sans doute plus intéressantes que celles qu'il donnait aux Titans. Sans compter qu'étant un ancien des Gardiens, il avait une excellente idée de ce qui pouvait éveiller leur intérêt. Et l'intérêt de Jude tout particulièrement. La preuve en était, ce qu'il avait dit à David sur la disparition de Caleb avait très vite secoué l'inquiétude du chef des Gardiens.

Il soupira. Son ami n'avait pas tort. On ne prenait jamais vraiment sa retraite d'un camp, tout comme on ne devenait pas neutre du jour au lendemain.

Les deux jeunes hommes ralentirent. Ils arrivaient dans le quartier nord de la ZQ, il valait mieux se la jouer discret. Les chasseurs avaient tendance à l'oublier, mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux et l'armée. La zone était habitée par beaucoup de personnes, des familles, des enfants, qui se contentaient d'essayer de vivre. Ces enfants pour la plupart, selon l'utilité de leurs parents pour le gouvernement, allaient au pensionnat militaire, puisque c'était la seule école de la zone. Certains de ces gamins avaient la chance de faire partie de ceux qui arrivaient aux lycées spécialisés dans la rechercher scientifique ou la médecine, et leurs familles se faisaient muter dans une plus grande ZQ, avec une meilleure condition -puisque leur enfant travaillait pour l'Etat. Ceux qui n'avaient pas cette chance ne choisissaient pas tous de devenir soldats. Certains rentraient chez eux avec toutes les connaissances militaires de survie et migraient clandestinement vers une ZQ mieux ravitaillée.

«Tu devrais mettre ta capuche.»

La suggestion de Caleb sortit Jude de ses pensées. Avec leurs réputations de chefs de clan, ils étaient recherchés par l'armée. Et peut-être même par des civils qui faisaient du zèle ou espéraient une récompense. Le châtain obéit donc et essaya de se concentrer. Il fallait être discret.

Un cri de douleur attira leur attention. C'était un groupe de personnes, entre 35 et 40 ans sans doute. Des soldats les poursuivaient et avaient réussi à en attraper une. Elle avait tenté de se relever et un militaire s'était empressé de lui mettre un coup de crosse de mitraillette dans la tête pour la calmer.

Encore des clandestins, ces gens qui cherchaient à quitter la zone où à s'y introduire... Caleb s'arrêta pour regarder discrètement. Un de ces chiens de l'Etat agrippa la femme par les cheveux. Elle fut forcée à se redresser. Elle semblait paniquée, essayait plus ou moins de se débattre, mais on se doutait à sa tempe ensanglantée qu'elle était un peu sonnée. Jude s'apprêtait à dire à son ami que rien ne l'obligeait à regarder le sinistre et malheureusement habituel spectacle mais il vit à son regard sombre qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. Le soldat qui tirait les cheveux de la pauvre femme maintenait une petite machine dans son cou. Un scanner. Ces bestioles électroniques pouvaient dire si oui ou non une personne était infectée: c'était le genre de recherches gentilles menées par le gouvernement. Les scanners faisaient peur à tout le monde, car ils ne se trompaient jamais, et que la hantise générale était qu'ils se trompent pour soi. La machine émit un bibip et le soldat poussa violemment la femme contre le sol.

«Elle est infectée !» s'écria-t-il en pointant son arme sur sa tête.

La clandestine pleurait désormais autant de peur que de douleur et lança d'un ton suppliant:

«NON, LE SCANNER... LE SCANNER SE TROMPE..! JE VOUS EN PRIE... JE-»

Le coup de feu était parti.

Caleb ferma les yeux, dégoûté. Un autre soldat s'avança devant son camarade qui traînait le corps vers leur pick-up militaire et lança d'un ton comme si son pote ne venait pas de descendre quelqu'un devant lui:

«Circulez, le spectacle est fini.»

Caleb ne demanda pas son reste et partit d'un pas enragé. Un spectacle ?! Putain... Si l'avenir du monde ne dépendait pas de sa survie, il se serait fait une joie de massacrer ces pauvres types. Pour le moment, la discrétion était de mise, il fallait traverser le quartier sans attirer l'attention des troupiers. Jude le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste compatissant. Depuis le début de la pandémie, dans un souci de sécurité, tout avait été placé sous contrôle militaire. Les villes avaient été mises sous lois martiales pour éviter la propagation du champignon, réduisant de beaucoup la survie des hommes sains dans ces zones barricadées. Voyant que c'était inutile, le gouvernement avait alors créé des zones de quarantaine, les actuelles ZQ. Ils ont alors demandé aux survivants de rejoindre une base qui était entièrement sous contrôle militaire. Certains ont refusé.

Mal leur en prit car à peine deux semaines après la fermeture définitive des zones, ce qui empêchait désormais d'entrer ou de sortir, l'armée s'est mise à bombarder le pays. Leur but était de détruire un maximum des infectés situés hors de la ZQ, et l'idée aurait pu être saluée si, par la même occasion, l'armée ne s'était pas débarrassé des survivants qui avaient décidé de ne pas vivre sous la dictature des militaires.

«On arrive bientôt.»

Caleb hocha la tête silencieusement et suivit son ami dans un bâtiment désaffecté. Il enleva enfin sa capuche. Les militaires avaient trop à faire avec la surveillance des entrées de la zone et les tentatives de pillage ou de provocation des Titans. Le sol de l'ancien bâtiment de fonction était complètement défoncé, et le trou béant au milieu du hall donnait accès au souterrain. Le souterrain était un peu le seul endroit absolument neutre de toute la ZQ. Civils comme chasseurs de tous les clans se retrouvaient ici pour aller à la pêche aux infos, aux bons plans, il y avait même de temps en temps, lorsque le marché noir était saturé -comme ça avait été le cas lors du pillage du Rosemary Convoy- du trafic d'armes. Les bruits courraient que des dignitaires de l'armée avaient été vus ici, à la recherche d'infos sur des gars avec qui ils avaient un règlement de compte un peu illégal. Jude sauta au sous-sol. Il s'était toujours demandé si le trou dans ce sol avait été fait, ou si le plancher avait pourri et qu'il avait cédé seul.

Si vu du dessus le trou semblait sombre et ne menait apparemment nul part, une fois dans le souterrain, on voyait très clairement. Il s'agissait en réalité du sous-sol du bâtiment, qui avait été réaffecté par les informateurs de la ZQ. Toutes sorte de leds avaient été regroupés dans le but de faire une lumière correcte, mais il ne fallait pas être trop exigeant. Il y avait des groupes de trois ou plus qui se mettaient dans les coins pour recueillir les infos, d'autres indics se tenaient contre un des murs du souterrain et attendaient leurs clients. Les deux chasseurs avancèrent dans le tunnel d'un pas méfiant.

«Où est-ce qu'il t'attends ?» demanda Caleb le plus bas possible.

Il sentait sur lui les regards intrusifs des résidents du souterrain, surpris de voir les chefs de deux clans connus pour être ennemis marcher côte à côte. Il fallait les ignorer. Tant que rien ne leur échappait, les indics ne pourraient pas vendre d'infos sur eux. Le rumeurs étaient tolérées mais jamais payées, et avoir vu les chefs des Titans et des Gardiens ensembles n'était en rien la preuve d'une alliance quelconque.

«Hey... Caleb !»

Le brun se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. C'était un mec du marché noir, un vrai commercial -pour ne pas dire arnaqueur. Il jouait un peu sur tous les tableaux, bossait pour à peu près tout le monde, ce qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Caleb lui jeta un regard méfiant.

«Tu sais, tu sais Caleb, j'ai trouvé un truc génial... Un truc vraiment trop top, je suis sûr que ça te plaira !»

Ce type ressemblait à un rat, avec ses petits yeux indiscrets, avec sa manière de penser que ce qu'il avait intéressait tout le monde et qu'il lui faisait une faveur en lui proposant de le lui vendre. Et puis, même sa façon de parler, comme si il était sur le point de sauter sur son acheteur. Il n'était vraiment pas net.

«Ça m'intéresse pas.»

«Ah mais si, je te jure que ça va te plaire !»

«Laisse tomber.»

Le vendeur fixa en tremblant le brun s'éloigner. Il se jeta soudainement sur lui, plantant ses ongles sales et mal taillés dans son bras. Il se pencha vers lui. Caleb aperçut enfin ses cheveux gras, sa peau suante, ses mains tremblantes et ses joues creuses.

«Oh steuplé steuplé Caleb, steuplé, j'ai faim... J'ai... J'ai besoin d'un ticket... Steuplé.. Je vais... Je vais mourrir...»

«Lâche-le !»

Jude avait réussi à décrocher le parasite et l'avait poussé à terre violemment. Le type gémit de douleur. La scène avait attiré le regard des autres indics du tunnel. Le châtain se redressa et ignora les autres pour faire signe à son ami d'avancer. Caleb fixa d'un air interdit le pauvre mec, toujours au sol. Il soupira, exaspéré par sa propre faiblesse, et fouilla dans la poche pour en sortir un ticket de rationnement. Jude se tourna vers lui et lui murmura d'un ton doux:

«T'es pas obligé de faire ça.»

«Je sais.»

Caleb jeta le ticket aux pieds du type qui l'avait agressé.

«Et tâche de ne pas tout perdre au jeu.»

«Merci Caleb... Merci...»

Jude posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui fit signe de le suivre. Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que le boss des Titans était un radin salaud, et le pire connard de la ZQ, mais il était sans doutes plus généreux que la moyenne si on le prenait par les sentiments.

«Hey, les gars. Ça fait un bout de temps.»

Les deux chasseurs se tournèrent vers la source de la voix.

«Dean !»

«Woh, cris moins fort tu veux ? C'est pas comme si j'étais content de te voir.»

Jude sourit. Décidement, le vieux Dean avait un caractère de merde. Caleb regarda ailleurs, gêné. Dean était comme un membre de la famille de Jude et lui, il se ramenait là à l'improviste.

«Alors dis-moi, toi, t'avais pas disparu de la circulation ?»

«On se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.» railla le Titan, amusé par l'impudence du vieil homme.

«On a des choses à te demander.» fit Jude en souriant affectueusement.

«Ouais, moi aussi. Mais pas en plein milieu du chemin bande d'idiots, où tout le monde va nous entendre. Allez, venez.»

Le vieillard avança vers une porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser passer les jeunes hommes.

«T'as un bureau maintenant ?»questionna le brun surprit.

«C'est ma chambre petit rigolo. Et fais pas cette tête, je préfère dormir dans ce trou que dehors avec les chiens de l'Etat qui rôdent.»

Le vieux Dean leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur son lit tandis qu'il refermait la porte. Il s'avança du mieux qu'il put dans la petite pièce exiguë sans fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur un vieux siège défoncé qu'il avait dû récupérer à la décharge.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? Vous allez essayer de quitter la ville ?»

Il récupéra une cigarette roulée au préalable dans la poche de sa chemise et se la mit au bec. Il chercha son feu dans le tiroir de la commode à côté de lui et remarqua enfin l'expression étonnée du Gardien.

«Mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un con ou quoi ?» s'indigna Dean. «Les chefs des deux clans les plus ennemis de la zone se baladent ensembles au souterrain et vous croyiez que j'allais rien voir venir ?»

«C'est pas parce qu'on vient te voir ensemble qu'on va quitter la ville...» tenta le châtain.

Le regard désabusé de l'ancien Gardien lui fit comprendre que sa feinte ne servait à rien.

«Où vous voulez aller ?» demanda le vieux en allumant sa clope.

«Je dois aller voir les Lucioles.» répondit le Titan.

Dean releva un regard interrogatif vers le supposé ennemi des Lucioles et reprit d'un air amusé:

«Tu vas te rendre ? Pour ce que tu leur as fait, tu sais qu'elles vont te massacrer ?»

«Je sais merci.» fit le concerné d'un ton acerbe.

«Quoi, tu étais au courant pour le Rosemary Convoy ?» s'étonna Jude.

«Ça mon p'tit gars, y a bien que toi qui n'étais pas au courant !» s'esclaffa l'indic.

Le châtain eut l'air vexé un court instant mais finit par soupirer. De toutes façons, même s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait pas bougé plus que ça. Il se serait sans doute contenté de réprimander Caleb et de sourire simplement quand ce dernier se serait excusé sans une once de sincérité. Jamais il n'aurait livré Caleb aux Lucioles, même alors qu'il avait reçu des ordres.

«Et pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour les Lucioles, sale mioche ?» lança le vieillard en crachant sa fumée.

Le nuage passa devant la seule source de lumière dans la pièce et le brun fronça les sourcils.

«C'est pas tes affaires le vieux.» dit-il en souriant cyniquement.

«Dis-nous juste où est l'escouade des Lucioles la plus proche.»

«Aux dernières nouvelles, il y a un groupe au Capitole en ce moment. D'après ce que je sais, ils sont là pour foutre la merde chez les militos.»

«Sur la base ici ?»

«Possible.»

«Ok...»

Jude toussa un peu et se leva pour prendre la cigarette de son ainé et l'éteindre.

«Tu fais quoi là, gamin ?» lança le vieux Dean en récupérant sa roulée moitié détruite.

«Ça put ton truc, grand-père.» lança le brun en grimaçant.

«Tu sais pas combien ça coûte ces conneries au marché noir !» s'enflamma l'informateur.

«Raison de plus pour arrêter.»

«Dis pas de conneries petit, la pandémie a foutu ma vie en l'air, mais elle me fera pas arrêter de fumer, ça non !»

Et c'est avec l'air du plus fin que Dean se mit à rouler sa seconde clope en marmonnant. Jude leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à son ami de venir.

«Bon, c'est tout ce qu'on voulait savoir. Je pose tes tickets de rationnement sur la commode.»

Le châtain posa son paiement sur le meuble bancal et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le vieil homme lança:

«J'ai une dernière chose à te demander.»

«Dean, c'est toi l'informateur...»

«Y a quoi entre vous exactement ?»

La question du vieux prit Jude totalement au dépourvu. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur Caleb, qui avait détourné les yeux de l'indic, gêné. Le châtain eut un sourire amer qui n'échappa pas à l'indic.

«Bonne question.» marmonna-t-il juste en réponse.

Jude soutint le regard de Dean et finit par sourire en coin.

«Salut Dean.»

«Et ne revenez plus jamais me voir bande d'attardés.» gromela le vieillard en rallumant sa clope.


	5. On the road again

Salut ! :D

Jude et Caleb sont allés récupérer des infos et du matériel au marché noir; d'ailleurs, Dean est loin d'être un gentil grand-père ! Ils sont prêts à se mettre en route. Mais David n'a certainement pas dit son dernier mot, et il fera tout pour protéger son chef de la menace supposée qu'est Caleb. Vont-ils vraiment réussir à sortir de cette zone surgardée ? Le chapitre 4 est désormais en ligne. Je vous remercie si vous êtes de ceux qui suivent cette fiction !

**Delph: **Tu es vraiment trop attentive ! x) Oui en effet, on est bien "dix ans plus tard", pour encore 2 episodes après celui-là. Mais tu comprends, il faut que je plante le décors, l'ambiance, l'histoire, tout ça. Alors ce n'est qu'à partir du chapitre 7 que je pourrai appliquer ces intervals de 3 chapitres. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas pour t'avoir induite en erreur. Dean est sorti tout droit de mon imaginaire. Je te rassure, je doute qu'on parle de personnages "peu connus" (j'avoue que je ne suis pas non plus la plus à l'aise du monde avec les prénoms anglophones xD). On parlera surtout des principaux de IE, Mark, Axel, etc... J'évoquerai aussi Percy ;) Les OC de cette fiction (les perso que j'ai inventé) seront sans doute reconnaissable à leur description; étant des personnages construits de toutes pièces, je suis obligée de les décrire bien plus au niveau du caractère et du physique. Bref, je pense que les quelques noms anglais que tu connais devraient te suffir x) La clandestine qui s'est faite exécutée... Eh bien, tu as mis le doigts sur un des grands axes de reflexion de cette fiction; qui peut décider que quelqu'un est infecté ? Les scanners ne sont pas forcément fiable. Tu comprends, cette société préfère croire en une chose bancale que perdre ses repères. Le scanners n'est peut-être pas fiable, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ont pour "prévenir" l'infection. Alors je pense qu'on ne saura jamais pour cette dame (même moi j'ignore si ce scanner s'est trompé). C'est là qu'est toute la nuance d'un tel monde. Et donc, transition en douceur, les scénarios catastrophe que j'entends seront plus de cet acabit; de la catastrophe socio-psychologique :D

Est-ce qu'un perso de la série initiale va être tué ou mordu ? Je réfléchis... Hmm, peut-être... ;) Par contre je pense qu'on ne verra les persos de Go. Je ne suis pa assez à l'aise avec leurs différentes personalités pour les faire dans un monde post-apocalyptique de ce genre.

Bisous et calin aussi ! :3

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre IV: "On the road again"**

Jude se redressa et regarda ses camarades tristement. Dire qu'il allait partir... Et même si il se disait qu'il ne partait pas pour longtemps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste. Ses amis, son clan allait lui manquer.

«Tu vas nous manquer aussi Jude.» fit Joe comme si il lisait dans ses pensées.

Depuis que Jude avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'il partait avec Caleb voir les Lucioles, Joe s'était occupé du clan. Et heureusement qu'il l'avait fait puisque le chef et son anciennement supposé ennemi arpentaient le marché noir à la recherche de vivres et de munitions, et que le lieutenant avait décidé de ne plus sortir de sa chambre. Sans Joe, Jude le savait, le clan se serait totalement désorganisé et aurait été à la merci de l'armée. Le chef Gardien sourit de reconnaissance et son camarade se redressa fièrement.

«C'est dommage. J'aurai aimé dire au revoir à David avant de partir.»

«T'inquiète pas va. Là, il boude, mais après il va se faire un sang d'encre pour toi, et tu peux être sûr qu'à ton retour il aura tout pardonné.» fit Joseph d'un ton amusé.

«Alors tu vas vraiment partir ?»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. Tout le monde savait déjà qui c'était, car il était inconcevable qu'il laisse partir le boss juste comme ça: David. Jude sourit tendrement vers son ami et hocha la tête. Ce dernier sentit s'éteindre en lui sa dernière lueur d'espoir et il soupira. Quel idiot. Le lieutenant s'insultait mentalement. Si seulement il n'avait pas eut autant d'amour propre, il aurait quitté sa chambre plus tôt pour profiter de la présence du châtain au maximum. Maintenant, il allait partir avec l'autre... David s'avança vers son ami d'enfance:

«Je suis désolé, je peux pas te laisser partir avec Stonewall. Il put le salaud. Imagine que tout ça ne soit qu'un piège ?»

Si Jude n'avait pas été certain de connaître Caleb, il se serait dit que la théorie de son second tenait la route. Loin de ses Gardiens pour le défendre, le Titan n'aurait aucun mal à étrangler le jeune chef par derrière. Celui-ci sourit. Il ne savait pas vraiment si David se méfiait du boss ennemi pour de vrai ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte pour le retenir, mais ça ne marcherait pas. Caleb allait sauver le monde, il voulait être avec lui quand ça arriverait.

«Je ne peux pas rester, David.» dit le châtain d'un ton posé.

«J'ai pas dit ça.»

Et avant que le meneur n'ait pu être surpris, le lieutenant ajouta:

«C'est moi qui vais avec toi.»

«Quoi ?!»

Jude écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'un murmure surpris traversait l'assemblé. Joe esquissa un pas vers David mais se ravisa, se doutant que Jude saurait gérer ça seul.

«Mais David, c'est pas possible, on a acheté que des ressources pour deux !»

«Qui parle de ressources ? Je veux juste vous accompagner jusqu'au Capitole. C'est bien là-bas que vous trouverez les Lucioles non ?»

Le meneur hocha la tête et David esquissa un sourire satisfait.

«Je t'accompagne jusqu'aux Lucioles, et ensuite, c'est elles qui s'occuperont de cadrer Stonewall. Je ne veux pas laisser le clan seul trop longtemps, même si Joe fait de l'excellent boulot. Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en les Titans.»

Il y eut quelques vagues approbations dans l'assistance et Jude se souvint: à l'ordre du jour, les Gardiens et les Titans étaient encore ennemis. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il trafiquait avec Caleb qui avait changé la donne.

«D'accord.» céda le châtain en soupirant.

Son lieutenant se redressa fièrement et se tourna vers Joe. Ce dernier semblait amusé par la tournure des événements: il avait vu juste, David était trop aux petits soins avec le boss pour le laisser partir comme ça. Il ressemblait un peu à une mère qui ne voulait pas laisser son fils sortir jouer avec les autres enfants. A la différence près que Jude n'était pas son fils et qu'ils ne sortait pas jouer avec d'autres enfants. David inclina respectueusement la tête, comme si il lui confiait le clan. Joe lui sourit et tenta de ne pas montrer sa frustration. Ses deux amis d'enfances n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, et agissaient en égoïstes, presque sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde pour le clan, presque sans percevoir ses efforts pour tout porter sur les épaules. Comme toujours avec David et Jude, il était relégué au second plan. Pourtant les paroles de son chef et du second lui réchauffa le coeur:

«Merci pour tout Joe.»

«Ces derniers temps, pas besoin de se mentir... Tu as été bien meilleur lieutenant que moi.»

Le gardien sourit de reconnaissance. Tant mieux, ses amis pouvaient encore se conduire comme des idiots. Ça donnait une légèreté palpable au poids sur ses épaules. Même si ses amis étaient redevenus aussi irresponsables qu'à dix ans, Joe ne s'inquiétait pas.

Les héros s'en sortent toujours.

* * *

«T'es sûr qu'on devait le retrouver ici ?»

«Mais oui, arrête un peu de stresser.»

«Je te jure que si c'est un piège, je t'écharpe.» marmonna David.

«Si c'est un piège, il y a peu de chances pour qu'on s'en sorte.»

Le trait d'humour de Jude ne fit pas rire le jeune homme au cache-oeil, qui soupira en scrutant le décor verdoyant de l'endroit.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'est qu'il y avait des infectés à l'intérieur de la ZQ. L'armée ne voulait pas prendre le risque de propager le cordycep en tentant une opération d'élimination sur le terrain. Et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus poser des bombes, premièrement parce que c'était toujours dur de deviner le rayon d'impact de ces engins, et deuxièmement parce que le matériel explosif certifié (c'est à dire, qui est fait par les labos du gouvernement) était de plus en plus rare. Les seules bombes efficaces qu'on trouvait à présent étaient artisanales et vendues au marché noir avec leurs risques d'accidents. Et puis même en partant du principe que l'armée avait des bombes, personne n'étaient vraiment sûrs que ce soit efficace. Peut-être les quelques infectés juste à côté de la bombe serait désintégrés, mais on avait de sérieux doutes quant à ce qui pouvait se passer pour les créatures qui ne serait que balayées par le souffle de l'explosion. Les infectés étaient très résistants, pas sur qu'une petite grenade suffise.

Bref, l'armée avait préféré interdire et barricader au mieux les zones dangereuses à l'intérieur même de la ZQ. Les lieux tels que le centre commercial et le parking souterrain étaient interdits, sans parler de la majorité des bâtiments à la limite de la zone. Bâtiments par lesquels ils devraient passer si jamais ils voulaient sortir de la ZQ.

Et à ça s'ajoutait les patrouilles militaires qui quadrillaient souvent les frontières et qu'il allait falloir éviter.

«Désolé pour le retard.»

Caleb venait de pointer le bout de son nez, il se hissa sur la petite bute derrière laquelle s'étaient posés les deux Gardiens. Jude le regarda atterrir à ses côtés et acquiesça. A en voir le visage fatigué du brun, les aurevoirs chez lui aussi avaient dû être durs. Le titan croisa finalement le regard du jeune homme au cache-oeil et se figea, surpris.

«David ? Qu'est ce que tu-...»

«J'accompagne Jude.» trancha froidement le concerné.

«Jusqu'au Capitole.» ajouta le châtain en voyant son ami adversaire sur le point de rétorquer.

Le chef des Titans n'était pas idiot; il comprit très vite que le lieutenant se méfiait de lui comme de la peste et qu'il ne venait que pour assurer -l'inutile- protection du chef Gardien.

«Euhm... Je... J'ai ordonné aux Titans de ne pas attaquer les Gardiens tant que je ne serai pas revenu. Considère ça comme une trêve, Samford.» lâcha-t-il à l'intention de l'ami de Jude.

«Que vaut la parole d'un type comme toi ?»

Le châtain s'interposa avant que ça ne dégénère et lança un regard désapprobateur à son second qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

Il commençait à faire nuit, le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher maintenant. Il fallait partir. De nuit, l'armée ne les verra pas se faufiler dans le décors sombre et dévasté, ils seraient avantagés.

«Allons-y.»

Le titan et le lieutenant obéirent et bientôt, on vit trois ombres se faufiler dans les hautes herbes. Ils atteignirent le sommet d'une colline et se précipitèrent dans un des bâtiments abandonnés qui délimitaient la ZQ en voyant de la lumière. Jude observa discrètement les quelques militaires qui patrouillaient à la frontière et fit signe à ses compagnons d'entrer dans la bâtisse. Le sol craquait sous leurs pas et les murs pourrissaient de partout. Il y avait encore un semblant de porte rongée sur leur droite, et dedans ils entendirent les cliquetis singuliers des infectés stade 3. Ceux-là avaient la tête envahie par les champignons et ne pouvait plus rien voir; en revanche ils avaient l'ouïe fine. Il fallait passer silencieusement pour sortir de l'autre côté du bâtiment, par un pan de mur défoncé sous lequel il fallait ramper.

Le châtain fit signe à ses amis de passer le plus discrètement possible. David indiqua du regard une planche pourrie qu'il fallait éviter et intima au brun de passer devant lui. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et posa son pied sur le sol, lentement. Même malgré ses précautions, le vieux bois grinça timidement.

Les jeunes hommes se figèrent en entendant le cliquetis se transformer en râle. Les monstres avaient entendu. Le meneur des Gardiens se rendit compte que marcher sur le sol moisit jusqu'à la brèche au mur serait impossible sans réveiller les claqueurs dans la pièce adjacente. Il pensa un moment à faire demi-tour mais il savait que c'était la seule sortie de la zone de quarantaine des environs. Même s'ils arrivaient à sortir pour aller à un autre passage, les rondes des soldats les ralentiraient et augmenteraient les risques. Les claqueurs avaient la morsure mortelle et étaient bien plus difficiles à abattre que de simples êtres humains mais ils avaient l'avantage d'être facilement dupés. Semer les militaires serait probablement plus dur compte tenu de leur entraînement et de leur intelligence nettement supérieure à celle des infectés. Il faut dire qu'un cerveau envahi par un champignon ne devait pas pouvoir utiliser toutes ses aptitudes.

Non, il fallait autre chose. Le châtain jeta un oeil autour de lui. Malgré la pénombre, il réussit à discerner un escalier tout aussi pourri que le reste de l'ancienne maison. Impossible de passer par là non plus, car en plus de faire du bruit, les marches céderaient sous le poids des trois chasseurs... Céder ? Il sourit. Il fallait attirer les claqueurs dans les escaliers. Il chercha quelque chose à lancer autour de lui et Caleb, qui avait pensé la même chose, lui tendit une bouteille en verre qu'il avait ramassé par terre. Le châtain la prit et tenta de viser. Dans la nuit, il dût plisser les yeux pour pouvoir discerner les limites de l'escalier et le mur à l'étage. Il se pencha un peu, prenant garde à ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et lança l'objet sur le mur du fond. Le verre se brisa bruyamment et les trois jeunes hommes entendirent les cris des monstres, qui se précipitèrent en défonçant la porte moisi, au deuxième étage. Pas de chance pour les deux claqueurs, les planches ne tinrent pas et se brisèrent, les faisant tomber dans un affreux mélange de râles et de bois spongieux. Jude profita du vacarme pour s'élancer vers la sortie; il se mit sur le ventre et avança avec les bras avant. Il s'extirpa du trou le plus rapidement possible et attendit ses amis, tout en pensant à l'ironie de la situation. Finalement, les enseignements de l'armée leur avait sauvé la mise. Il aida Caleb, le dernier, à se relever après le passage et se figea pour écouter. Les cris et le bruit des claqueurs qui avaient fait céder le sol attirait les militaires.

«Y a du bruit là dedans !» entendit-il.

«C'est des claqueurs, je les entends.»

«Oui, quelqu'un les as forcément réveillés ! Et puis regarde: cette maison est barricadée et pourtant la porte est entrouverte.»

Et merde ! D'un même élan, les trois chasseurs se mirent à foncer dans les hautes herbes. Ils se retournaient de temps en temps pour vérifier que les militaires ne les suivaient et surent qu'ils avaient pénétré la maison lorsqu'ils entendirent deux coups de feu distincts. Les deux infectés avaient dû être coincés dans les morceaux d'escaliers et n'avaient pas pu les attaquer. Aussi les soldats avaient dû les achever.

«Baissez-vous !» chuchota le meneur du groupe.

Les deux autres obéirent et suivirent le Gardien à travers les herbes. Il parvinrent au niveau d'une ruine d'autocar, qui semblait avoir eut un accident et avait été abandonné à cheval sur la route et le bas côté herbeux, en travers sur les deux différents niveaux et entouré d'autres voitures rouillées. Il fallait qu'ils atteignent la route. Normalement, il n'y avait pas de patrouilleurs dans cette zone là. L'armée avait un périmètre de ronde à respecter autour de la ZQ, et avait l'obligation d'obtenir une autorisation de l'Etat pour sortir cette zone de patrouille.

Les chasseurs grimpèrent silencieusement dans le bus défoncé et ouvert de toutes parts. Ils se tournèrent. Les soldats semblaient fouiller la maison. Tant mieux, ça laisserait le temps à Jude et ses camarades de rejoindre la frontière de gérance de l'armée. Ils arrivèrent dans le fond du bus, qui donnait sur la route Plus ils approcheraient du Building Brisé, moins il devrait y avoir de soldat, en tout cas c'était théori-...

BAM !

Jude se fit assomer brutalement. Que se passait-il ? Dans son champs de vision tangant, il vit deux paires de bottes militaires et comprit. Oh merde... Il se redressa, plus ou moins remis du coup de crosse de mitraillette qu'il avait reçu, et fut agrippé par le col pour être mit à genoux aux côtés de David et Caleb. Les deux soldats dirigèrent la lampe vers les hors-la-loi et l'un d'entre eux lança:

«Hey mais... Ce serait pas le chef des Titans ?»

«Mais si..!»

Les militaires s'approchèrent du brun et celui qui était jusque là en retrait s'avança. D'un geste brutal, il donna un coup de mitraillette au chasseur. Les deux troupiers se mirent à rigoler, fiers d'eux, et lorsque Caleb releva un regard brûlant de haine vers eux, le premier attrapa ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête.

«Tu devrais pas nous chercher Stonewall.» sussura-t-il tandis que son partenaire collait le canon du fusil d'assaut contre sa gorge. «Rien ne nous oblige à suivre la procédure.»

Le concerné grogna mais n'insista pas. L'homme qui tenait fermement ses cheveux sortit de son étui un scanner et brusqua la tête du brun pour dégager sa nuque. L'autre prit son talkie-walkie pour déclarer aux autres unités qu'ils avaient trouvé des clandestins dans le secteur J16. Il pressa les embouts pointus de l'engin contre la peau duveteuse de son cou et Jude se mordit la lèvre. Le temps que le scanner signale quelque chose, ils avaient une dizaine de secondes, pas plus. Le châtain, pour une fois, ne réfléchit pas; il se jeta sur les jambes du militaire qui rangeait sa radio, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. D'un geste expert il tira sa lame à cran et la planta violemment dans l'arrière de ses genoux. Le soldat se tordit de douleur et hurla au désespoir. En plus de faire un mal de chien, Jude savait que cette technique endommageait sérieusement les ligaments. Même si le soldat avait été sacrément dur au mal, il n'aurait pas pu se relever d'une telle blessure. Le chef des Gardiens se releva avant que le sang chaud de l'homme à terre ne puisse salir son haut. De son côté, David avait abattu le bourreau de Caleb avec son 9mm. Jude s'approcha du brun pour l'aider à se relever.

«Ça va ?» demanda-t-il, inquiet.

«Oui...»

Le titan grimaça en sentant sa pommette gauche enflammée et cracha un mélange de salive et de sang au sol, à côté des deux corps. Le cadavre de l'homme tué par David devenait de plus en plus livide, alors que le deuxième, inconscient, suait de douleur.

«Quelle bande de...»

Jude lui signe de se taire alors il obéit: le coup tiré par le lieutenant avait alerté les autres unités, et on entendait un des pick ups de l'armée vrombir dans leur direction. Les trois chasseurs eurent à peine le temps de se dissimuler dans la pénombre que les militaires descendaient de leur voiture. L'un d'entre eux se pencha sur le cadavre et deux autres essayèrent de stopper le saignement du blessé.

«On a un homme à terre dans le secteur J16, je répète, un homme à terre dans le secteur J16.» fit le soldat dans sa radio.

Puis en rejoignant ses camarades, il déclara:

«Le corps est encore chaud, ils ne sont pas loin.»

Les trois se regardèrent d'un air entendu et Jude fit signe à ses amis de se cacher un peu plus. Lui aussi avait compris le message: l'armée allait tout mettre en place pour les retrouver avant qu'ils n'atteignent la limite de leur territoire de ronde. Il entendit plusieurs camionnettes arriver derrière le pick up et la recharge de leurs mitraillettes. Le châtain sentit quelque chose tirer sa manche et se tourna. Le jeune homme au cache-oeil lui fit signe de le suivre. Jude acquiesça et longea un mur dans la pénombre, à petits pas derrière son second.

Ils savaient tous les trois qu'il fallait sortir du périmètre dépendant de l'armée avant le lever du soleil. Tant que la nuit jouait en leur faveur, ils passeraient facilement sous leurs nez. Jude osa un regard vers le chef adverse; il se doutait que cette situation lui avait rappelé quelques souvenirs douleureux, et qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas se laisser submerger par son passé. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le noir et Jude profita du fait que David ne les regardait pas pour murmurer quelque chose de rassurant. Tout irait bien.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de se rassurer, ils avaient quelque chose à mettre au clair le plus vite possible.

Mais avant tout, Objectif Building Brisé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)

J'en profite pour vous prévenir ; j'avais dit que les chapitres timeline 1 et timeline 2 seraient par interval de 3 chapitres. Comme je suis rendue plus loin que vous dans l'écriture, j'avais oublié de préciser que ce rythme ne prenait effet qu'à partir du chapitre 7. En gros, ce chapitre et les deux prochains se dérouleront dans la timeline "dix ans plus tard" et le 7, 8 et 9 dans la timeline "dix ans plus tôt".

Si vous ne savez plus trop dans quel timeline se situt le chapitre, c'est simple; je précise toujours "dix ans plus tôt" au début d'un chapitre qui se déroule dans le passé.

Bref, merci beaucoup d'ête arrivé jusque là, bisous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez une remarque à faire ! :D

A mardi :)


	6. Clair de lune sur le Capitole

Bonsoir (à 23h) ! Oui, je sais, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! :)

Delph: C'est dingue, tu mets toujours ta review PILE au moment où je compte updater ! x) Bref, à part la fatigue, ça va. Et toi ? xD Super, j'aime vraiment quand on me dit que les sentiments sont bien passés ! L'action, c'est parfois si compliqué à écrire ! Ensuite, pour le perso mordu... Hm... TROP TARD. xD Nooon, je plaisaaante. Enfin, je verrai. Et je ne ferai pas mordre Endo non plus. Il est trop important. Ni Haruna, elle est trop mignone *déteste toutes les manageuse sauf Haruna* Moi j'aime bien Haruna parce que c'est une des seules filles d'IE qui ne cherche pas à se caser (enfin, si on prend pas en compte ses tendances à coller son frangin adoré xD). Parce que je ne pense pas que sa relation avec Kogure en IE soit comparable à celle de Ichinose et Aki, par exemple, ou Endo et Tori. Bref. Coussin parfumés et chocobonbons, bisous :)

David, Jude et Caleb ont réussi à échapper aux militaires et ont finalement atteint le Building Brisé. Jude parviendra-t-il à calmer la tension entre ses deux amis ?

Encore une fois, merci de suivre cette fiction, c'est vraiment super génial ! :3

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre V : Clair de lune sur le Capitole**

Un dernier coup de feu, suivit d'un râle abominablement long résonnèrent dans l'étage du building. Puis enfin, le silence. Jude essuya la sueur froide qui perlait à son menton et se redressa. Enfin, plus d'infectés et plus de militaires. David poussa le cadavre du claqueur du pied et passa rejoindre Caleb, qu'il continuait de surveiller pointilleusement. Ça faisait sans doute plus d'une heure qu'ils essayaient de traverser le fameux building brisé et c'était un vrai labyrinthe. Comment des gens avaient pu travailler dans de telles conditions ?! Ils avaient exploré tout l'étage, faisant le ménage par la même occasion, et avaient enfin trouvé la sortie. Au moins, ils pouvaient être sûrs que l'armée ne viendrait pas les chercher ici: elle avait besoin de l'autorisation du gouvernement pour sortir de son périmètre de patrouille. Rejoindre les Lucioles à partir d'ici serait un vrai jeu d'enfant.

«Il n'y a plus d'infectés à cet étage, pas vrai ?» demanda le brun en regardant autour de lui.

«Non, tout va bien.» le rassura son ami tandis que David le fixait.

Les trois chasseurs se posèrent un instant, essoufflés. Le bâtiment était plein d'infectés de tous les stades, et bien qu'ils ait réussi à en berner un certain nombre, les derniers bureaux avaient été un vrai carnage. Un coureur les avait aperçu et s'était jeté sur eux, s'attirant l'attention du reste des infectés. Ils avaient dû se séparer pour se cacher et s'étaient débarrassés du danger à coup de feu et de surin. Jude essuya le sang qui coulait sur son couteau à cran sur les vêtements du monstre qu'il avait tué et après un regard vers le ciel, il lança:

«Le Capitole est à environ 3h de marche.»

«On y va maintenant ?» interrogea Caleb.

Le chef des Gardiens plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue adverse. Celui-ci soutint son regard et c'est David qui interrompit leur échange silencieux en se raclant la gorge.

«On fait une pause.» finit par dire Jude en se détournant. «J'ai vu une sorte de réserve ou cagibi par ici. On pourra se reposer.»

«Tu es sûr ? Le Capitole n'est plus très loin. On pourrait y aller et dormir là-bas, les Lucioles ont sûrement un camp.» raisonna le second en voyant son meneur se diriger vers la fameuse planque.

Ce dernier fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se contenta d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Finalement il sortit une plus petite lame que son couteau à cran et s'acharna sur la serrure qui résistait. David l'observa faire un instant avant de le relancer:

«Jude, tu entends ?»

«Il faut qu'on se repose un peu. Repartir maintenant ne sert à rien, crois-moi.»

Et après avoir lancé un regard assuré au brun, qui avait baissé la tête, le verrou céda et il tenta de retirer son surin. Il jura et le lieutenant soupira lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la lame s'était cassée dans la serrure. Il jeta ce qui restait de son arme blanche et fit signe aux deux autres de le rejoindre. Caleb, qui avait compris à présent que le chasseur au cache-oeil ne le lâcherait pas, passa devant lui et entra dans la petite réserve sous son regard attentif. Lorsque le lieutenant approcha à son tours, il prit la poignée des mains de Jude et tenta de la fermer.

«T'es sérieux là, t'as cassé et le verrou et la poignée.» maugréa-t-il en lâchant la porte, qui se rouvrit toute seule.

«J'aurai aimé t'y voir.» soupira le concerné. «On n'a qu'à monter la garde. Je prends le premier tours si tu veux.»

«Nan toi, vas dormir. T'as encore une longue route demain.»

Le châtain leva vers son ami un regard intrigué. David avait-il oublié que s'il prenait le premier tours, il le laisserait seul avec son ennemi ? Jude préféra ne pas poser de questions. Ça l'arrangeait en fait, il avait des choses à dire à Caleb. Il donna une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule du lieutenant et entra dans la réserve. La pièce était assez étroite, et pas du tout éclairée. Le Gardien alluma sa lampe torche et la posa sur une des deux étagères métalliques tandis qu'il se penchait sur le brun, qui s'était assis entre les deux. Il avait posé son sac sur une étagère et le châtain décida d'en faire autant. Caleb semblait à moitié absent, fermait et ouvrait doucement les yeux.

«Fais voir ton bras.» lui demanda gentiment Jude.

Le concerné s'exécuta et révéla un blessure anodine, pas infectée le moins du monde, qui commençait même à cicatriser. Jude prit son bras dans sa main et caressa la morsure du pouce, sentant sous ses doigts son relief.

«J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pas vu ça... C'est de ma faute.»

«Vois le bon côté des choses: maintenant on sait que je suis immunisé aux morsures de ces monstres.» sourit l'intéressé en rabaissant sa manche.

Jude releva vers lui un regard mystérieux comme il savait si bien le faire.

«Tu as l'air épuisé, Caleb...»

«J'ai pas sommeil.» répliqua le brun en se frottant les yeux pour rester réveillé.

«Allez dors j'te dis ! C'est pour toi qu'on se pose là.»

«Je pouvais continuer.»

«Dis pas de conneries...»

Jude fixait le Titan mais celui-ci s'appliquait à éviter son regard perçant: il dut alors prendre son menton dans sa main droite et le forcer délicatement à relever le visage vers lui.

«Depuis combien de nuit tu dors pas ?»

Caleb garda le silence quelques secondes avant de céder:

«Depuis que je me suis fait mordre... Tu sais, la morsure à beau ne pas s'être infectée, elle n'a pas non plus guéris comme une blessure normale. Elle a mis un temps fou à _commencer_ à cicatriser.»

Il prit son propre bras dans sa main pour plaquer sa paume contre la blessure, comme pour la faire disparaître dans le tissus ou la chair. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Il soupira et, sentant le regard de son ami sur lui, il poursuivit:

«C'est sans doute grâce à ça que j'ai survécu mais mon corps a réagis étrangement. La morsure, mon corps a peut-être essayé de la désinfecter par lui-même, je sais pas. Mais la nuit, elle me brûle et me lacère et me démange et... Ça fait vraiment trop mal. La première nuit, je souffrais tellement que j'ai quasiment pas pu dormir. La suivante, ça allait à peine mieux. Il y a encore certains moments dans la nuit où la blessure me relance violemment. Ça me réveille.»

Jude hocha la tête voilà pourquoi son ami avait l'air si fatigué. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de lui dire de dormir, Caleb reprit la parole:

«Tu... Tu sais, j'te ferai jamais de mal.»

Le Gardien ne comprit pas immédiatement mais finit par saisir qu'il parlait de la surveillance rapprochée de David. Il esquissa un sourire compréhensif.

«Bien sûr que je sais. Allez, dors.»

Le brun eut l'air légèrement rassuré et sourit à son tour avant de fermer les yeux. Jude enleva son manteau, le posa sur le Titan pour ne pas qu'il ait froid et se redressa. Il éteignit sa lampe torche et sortit de la petite salle.

Il avait l'impression que David avait quelque chose à lui dire.

«Tu ne vas pas dormir ?» demanda le second, surpris.

«Je vais te tenir un peu compagnie.» fit simplement l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

Le châtain se cala contre la porte fermée et regarda droit devant lui. Les bureaux avaient été saccagé, autant par le combat qui venait d'avoir lieu que par tous les précédents. La végétation avait prit le dessus sur le béton des murs et des sols, un arbre avait même poussé dans le hall.

«Tu sais... Je sais pas pourquoi je vous ai accompagnés.» commença David. «Je veux dire... Ça crève les yeux que Stonewall ne te veut pas de mal.»

Un silence sage accueillit sa déclaration, et il sentit le regard plein de bon sens de son chef sur lui.

«Je me demande de quoi j'avais le plus peur.» poursuivit-il, décidant de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait jusqu'alors tout bas. «Je sais pas si j'avais peur de la menace physique de Caleb, ou si j'avais peur de ce qui sommeille entre vous depuis tout ce temps..»

Il soupira en constatant la maladresse de ses propos et arracha une brindille à côté de lui pour jouer avec.

«Je... Je ne sais pas si je dois me méfier de ses mains sans scrupules ou de ses yeux brillants quand vous vous regardez.»

C'était la seule façon qu'il avait de dire ce qu'il ressentait, et même si ce n'était pas très clair, il s'obstinait à ne pas expliquer ses paroles. Ce qu'il essayait de dire sans vraiment le dire, c'est qu'il avait compris que le Titan ne tenterait probablement rien pour blesser ou tuer le chef adverse. Mais il avait peur de ce que la relation entre eux allait devenir... Parce que Jude et Stonewall étaient ennemis, ils ne venaient pas du même monde et n'avaient rien à faire ensembles.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Caleb et toi ? J'arrive même pas à comprendre quand est-ce que c'est arrivé.. Je peux même pas dire qu'avant, c'est moi que tu regardais comme ça parce que... Parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait.» fit David en fixant obstinément sa brindille. «Et puis, je pensais vraiment que tu ne le voyais plus depuis ton entrée chez les Gardiens...»

«Pour ce qu'il y a ente lui et moi... C'est une bonne question..»

Jude avait cru bon de recycler la réponse qu'il avait donné à Dean quelques jours plus tôt. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir répondre à son ami d'enfance, mais comment le pouvait-il ? Il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse. Enfin, il en avait bien une petite idée, mais c'était si long et si délicat à expliquer...

«Entre nous... Caleb ne prendra jamais ta place.» le rassura le châtain en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le concerné hocha la tête, toujours sans regarder son boss. Il se contenta d'un vague sourire que Jude aperçu, et dit d'une voix retenue:

«Vas dormir maintenant.»

Le chef sourit et tapa amicalement son épaule avant d'ouvrir la porte de la réserve et de s'enfermer dedans. David resta seul dans la grande pièce, et tourna son regard ambre vers le ciel encore noir qu'on voyait depuis la fenêtre. Au loin se détachait le toit arrondit du Capitole, anciennement le Massashussetts State House. Son dome doré luisait sous le clair de lune, qui avait eut la bonne idée cette nuit d'éclairer mais pas trop, donnant l'avantage aux fugitifs.

Jude tenta d'avancer en silence vers là où dormait son ami. Il s'accrocha à l'étagère métallique et se stoppa, entendant la respiration sifflante du Titan s'entrecouper de gémissements plaintifs. Jude se pencha vers lui et avisa son bras blessé. Caleb serrait la main si fort qu'il plantait ses ongles dans sa paume à s'en déchirer la peau. Le Gardien vit à son visage que son ami était plongé dans un sommeil douloureux. Jude se cala à ses côtés et prit maladroitement sa main. Caleb planta ses ongles dans sa peau, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Mais il finit par cesser, et dans une dernière plainte retomba dans un sommeil paisible. Le châtain sourit et se demanda un moment s'il pouvait retirer sa main; il essaya mais le brun, même s'il ne tentait plus de lui trouer la paume, la tenait encore si fermement qu'il lui fut impossible de l'enlever. Jude sourit et posa sa tête contre celle de son ami, qui ronflait légèrement. Le chef des Gardiens se sentit tout drôle en sentant le parfum de son ami, le nez dans ses cheveux. Cette odeur, elle n'avait pas tellement changé en dix ans mais... Elle ne semblait plus tout à fait la même. Jude se rappela de ce soir-là au pensionnat, ce soir qui avait peut-être scellé leurs destins. A moins que ça en soit un autre ? Un soupir amusé lui échappa et il reprit le silence pour écouter la respiration calme désormais de son ami. Il sentit ses paupières lourde se fermer d'elles même, et sa tête perdre définitivement sa volonté de tenir droite. Et en pensant au contact chaud de sa main et de celle de Caleb, il s'endormit.

Dehors, David jeta finalment sa brindille en soupirant bruyamment.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel affront ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais il avait fallu que ce soit lui, Caleb Stonewall, cet enfoiré, cet assassin... Il inspira doucement pour garder son calme. David ne savait pas si il détestait le chef des Titans pour ce qu'il avait fait, ou pour ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Jude. Un peu des deux, il devait se l'avouer. Mais il fallait dire que le meneur Gardien cherchait le danger ! Depuis tout ce temps, le lieutenant pensait que son chef avait sorti Stonewall de sa tête, qu'il appartenait définitivement au passé. Pourquoi Jude s'accrochait-il à Caleb de cette façon ? Ils auraient dû couper tous les ponts au moment même où le brun avait rejoint les Titans. Cette relation n'était qu'une poudrière, et un jour, cette histoire les détruirait tous définitivement, pas seulement eux, mais aussi leurs clans.

Encore une fois, un soupir échappa à David. Quelques heures marches et ils atteindraient le monument. Quelques heures de marche et il devrait abandonner son chef aux Lucioles, seul avec Stonewall.

David pesta. Cet idiot de Jude... Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Bien sûr que Caleb ne prendrait jamais sa place, il le savait parfaitement. Ce que le second aurait voulu, c'est prendre la place de Caleb.

* * *

Alors ? On peut dire que c'est agréable de se reposer ! Et les choses se dévoilent petit à petit sur la relation Jude/Caleb... Pour notre plus grand plaisir ! En espérant que vous aureez apprécié ! Bisous et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review :)

Vous êtes formidables ! ;D


	7. Le survivant

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre VI: Le survivant**

_La nuit gagnait du terrain, elle dévorait, engloutissait la ville autour du petit garçon._

_«Maman ?...»_

_Aucune réponse. Même le murmure de son écho fut étouffé dans la pénombre. Encore un rêve ? Le petit cligna des yeux difficilement, mort de froid. La journée, le soleil dorait sa peau sans le brûler, éclairant le ciel et l'horizon. Le petit préférait le jour parce qu'il pouvait rêvasser au soleil, à écouter les gens parler autour de lui. Mais dès la nuit tombée, le couvre-feu chassait les hommes et leurs ombres soudain menaçantes mordaient le paysage. L'enfant essaya de regarder autour de lui mais n'y parvint pas, la force lui manquait. Il ne sentait même pas son corps trembler de tous ses membres, il ne savait même pas ce qui lui faisait plus mal, la peur, la faim ou le froid. Il ne sentait plus le bout de ses pieds, mais ses mains lui faisaient encore terriblement mal. Il les leva, tremblant, et souffla dessus pour les réchauffer. Mais même son souffle n'avait plus assez de force. Il leva les yeux._

_Entre ses doigts, il vit une ombre l'approcher. Il eut peur un instant qu'il s'agisse d'un militaire et se leva précipitamment. Mais ses jambes faibles et engourdies cédèrent sous lui et il tomba sur ses mains endolories par le froid. Le petit gémit et tenta de se relever. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé ? Il s'était levé trop vite, il avait envie de vomir alors qu'il n'avait rien dans le ventre. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais un instant, il ne vit plus et n'entendit plus rien. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. L'ombre arrivait derrière lui._

_Ses pas résonnaient sur le pavé... Elle arrivait..._

_«Hey, petit...»_

_Le garçon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux: il ne parvenait plus à se lever. Un homme se pencha vers lui et l'aida à se relever. L'inconnu se contenta de lui tenir l'épaule et chercha son regard. L'enfant avait des cheveux bruns un peu trop long et crasseux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, et son visage était poussiéreux._

_«Je m'appelle Percy.» fit l'homme en souriant._

_Le garçon tenta de voir ce visage dans le noir mais il ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux ouverts._

_«Comment tu t'appelles ?»_

_«...»_

_«Tu as faim ?»_

_Le petit redressa la tête en entendant l'homme fouiller dans ses poches et il le vit sortir un gâteau sec._

_«Tiens.»_

_L'enfant se jeta sur la nourriture et mordit dedans à pleines dents. L'homme lui sourit tendrement et enleva son manteau pour le lui mettre._

_«Tu as quel âge ?» demanda l'homme._

_«... J'ai oublié...»_

_L'homme sembla triste un instant mais finit par sourire à nouveau. Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du petit et reprit d'une voix douce:_

_«Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors après le couvre-feu. Où sont tes parents ?»_

_Encore une fois, l'enfant ne dit rien. Et comme il avait fini le gâteau, il se contenta de s'emmitoufler dans le manteau de l'inconnu. Ce dernier soupira et se releva avant de sa pencher vers le garçon:_

_«Allez viens.»_

_Il lui tendit la main, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'enfant la saisit._

«Caleb !»

Le brun se redressa brusquement, balayant son regard embrumé autour de lui. Il finit par voir Jude, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

«Tu vas bien ?»

«Oui... Pourquoi ?» demanda le Titan sans comprendre.

«Tu as gémis plusieurs fois en dormant... Comme si tu avais mal.»

Caleb plongea ses iris d'acier dans le regard du châtain et se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller. Il replia ses jambes et se rendit compte que son ami avait mit son manteau sur lui pour lui tenir chaud. Il prit la veste et la regarda un instant. Jude s'était relevé et semblait près à partir. La porte de la réserve était grande ouverte et la lumière du jour entrait à l'intérieur.

«J'ai dormi combien de temps ?» demanda le chef des Titans en se levant, le manteau à la main.

«Hmm, je dirai facilement 4h.»

«J'ai pas pris mon tour de garde.»

«C'est bon, c'est moi qui l'ai pris.» dit David en rentrant.

Voyant que le brun ne savait pas quoi répondre, il lança d'un air agacé:

«On va pas coucher ici non ? Bouge-toi !»

Le concerné réagit enfin et sortit du cagibi. Le soleil levant éclairait le bureau par les fenêtres, faisant verdoyer la nature qui avait pris racine sur les murs et les sols du bâtiment. On sentait le printemps à plein nez. Le chasseur au cache oeil passa devant lui et se dirigea vers le passage à droite de la petite réserve. Le brun s'engagea à sa suite, suivi de près par le chef des Gardiens. Ils se retrouvèrent sur une sorte de terrasse donnant sur l'extérieur puisque le building avait une de ses faces à moitié arrachée. Le passage menait sur le toit du bâtiment adjacent. Jude se pencha sur le sol pour saisir une planche en bois et faire passer ses amis dessus. Il se dirigea vers le bord du building brisé et plaça la planche.

«Vas-y David. Mais sois prudent.» fit le châtain à son second.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et monta sur la planche avant de traverser précautionneusement. Il arriva de l'autre côté et sauta à terre sur le toit avant de vérifier que la zone était safe.

«Allez-y !» lança-t-il en constatant que les lieux étaient déserts.

Jude fit signe à son ami de passer devant, ce qu'il fit. Il grimpa sur la planche et un pas après l'autre, il parvint de l'autre côté. La dernière traversée ne fut pas longue et les trois jeunes homme se tournèrent vers le Capitole. Son dôme doré se dessinait à l'horizon, ses contours embrasés par le soleil. Quelques heures de marche et le monde serait sauvé. Caleb eut un sourire en coin.

«Allonz-y.» lança Jude en faisant signe à ses camarades de le suivre.

Lucioles, nous voilà.

* * *

«C'est pas vrai...»

Caleb n'en crut pas ses yeux.

«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?» lâcha le gardien aux yeux rouges, incapable de croire à ce qu'il voyait.

Le lieutenant se baissa pour ramasser un fusil d'assaut qui traînait au sol. Il l'examina avant de le jeter en soupirant. Il fit quelques pas dans le grand hall et se pencha sur un des nombreux corps qui jonchaient le carrelage marbré. Caleb s'approcha aussi et regarda au dessus de son épaule : le corps était criblé de balles, à terre comme s'il était mort avant même d'avoir finis de tomber.

«On dirait qu'on s'est fait devancer...» marmonna le jeune homme au cache oeil en se redressant.

«Chut !...» ordonna soudain son chef.

Les deux chasseurs firent silence tandis que le châtain tendait l'oreille. David regarda autour de lui comme s'il n'entendait rien et le Titan fixait son ami se diriger vers une série de coffres en métal de la taille d'un homme en hauteur. La plupart de ces coffres étaient renversés, comme si il y avait eut un affrontement ici et que les Lucioles avaient eut besoin de se planquer pour tirer. C'était d'ailleurs probablement ce qu'il s'était passé.

«Il y a quelqu'un.» dit juste Jude en sortant son arme.

David eut la même réaction et fixa alternativement la cachette et Caleb, méfiant. Le brun devina qu'il le soupçonnait d'avoir élaboré un assassinat contre son chef adoré et leva les yeux au ciel. Il reporta son attention sur le meneur du groupe et fronça les sourcils en le voyant baisser son arme et se précipiter derrière le coffre.

«Merde !» s'exclama-t-il.

David accourut vers son supérieur et Caleb le suivit. Derrière le coffre gisait le corps immobile d'une Luciole. Enfin non, à bien y regarder, pas si immobile que ça. Caleb se pencha vers le blessé et observa le chef des Gardiens déchirer sa chemise ensanglantée. Pourquoi celui-là n'avait-il pas de gilet pare-balle, comme tous les autres ? Il avait pourtant bien un médaillon des Lucioles à son cou, avec son nom et son numéro de matricule gravés dans la plaque. Le rescapé semblait pourtant bien mal en point: deux balles avaient transpercé son flanc gauche, et, inconscient, il perdait beaucoup de sang.

«Il faut arrêter le saignement. David, on a un kit de bandage dans mon sac.»

Le second obéit à l'ordre implicite de son meneur et prit la petite boîte de soin dans son sac. Il l'ouvrit tandis que Jude allongeait le jeune homme et dégageait sa blessure. Le chasseur aux cheveux clairs lui tendit une serviette, qu'il pressa contre les perforations. Heureusement que les deux balles étaient ressorties, les retirer aurait été bien au dessus de ses compétences. Caleb laissa le soin à ses compagnons et se redressa pour fixer le reste de la salle. Le Capitole n'avait pas échappé à la jungle, mais l'intérieur du bâtiment n'était pas aussi délabré que dans d'autres. Il fit quelques pas et se pencha vers les armes des Lucioles tombées au combat. La plupart avaient vidé leur chargeur sur l'ennemi, mais certaines étaient encore pleines. Il sortit son 9mm, pistolet de base, si on pouvait dire, et le chargea des munitions des Lucioles qui n'en avaient plus besoin. Il mit aussi la main sur un revolver une arme assez puissante mais qui ne pouvait contenir que six balles maximum et n'en contenaient à l'instant que trois. Caleb haussa les épaules; il trouverait sans doute des munitions sur les cadavres à venir, le revolver restait un flingue assez courant.

«Tu le connais ?» entendit-il.

C'est David qui avait parlé. Le brun rangea sa trouvaille dans son sac et s'approcha des Gardiens, curieux.

«Il s'appelle Nathan Swift... Je l'ai rencontré il y a trois ans à un congrès des Lucioles. On se voyait pas en dehors de ces debriefings mais je vous jure que c'était quelqu'un de bien.»

«Si c'est quelqu'un de bien, qu'est ce qu'il fait chez les Lucioles ?» demanda Caleb, narquois.

Les deux autres levèrent la tête vers lui, l'un agacé, l'autre très sérieux.

«Il n'était pas spécialement pour les Lucioles. Mais une chose est sûre, il n'est pas non plus pour l'armée. Les Lucioles lui ont offert de suivre des études de médecine dans une académie clandestine leur appartenant. Donc forcément, il a finit par travailler pour elles.»

«Tu veux dire qu'il est doc chez les Lucioles ?»

Caleb et Jude se fixèrent soudain, entendus. Si l'escouade avait envoyé un médecin, c'est qu'ils avaient vraiment l'intention de se battre. Dean avait dit qu'elles étaient là pour provoquer les militos. Ceux-là avaient dû finir par trouver leur campement, au Capitole, et les avaient attaqués par surprise. Et à en voir l'état de ce fameux Nathan, la bataille avait eut lieu dans la nuit.

La même nuit où ils s'étaient enfuis.

Ce qui voulait dire que l'armée avait déjà la fameuse autorisation du gouvernement à dépasser leurs frontières de surveillances. Et que si elle les cherchait encore -ce qui était sûrement le cas étant donné qu'ils avaient tué deux patrouilleurs-, elle ne tarderait pas à revenir. David, qui n'avait pas suivi leur raisonnement silencieux allait demandé ce qui se passait lorsqu'il s'interrompit. Un crissement de pneu.

Merde, merde... Ils étaient déjà là. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient tous les trois cachés derrière le coffre pour l'instant. Caleb osa un coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur et vit un pick up de l'armée. Une petite dizaine d'hommes tournaient aux alentours pour sécuriser la zone, tandis que quelques uns étaient sur le point d'entrer dans le hall. Jude se tourna vers son second et, avec le calme qui le définissait, il lui dit:

«David, on va détourner leur attention. Ils sont un peu moins de dix. Il en restera sans doute un ou deux qui resteront surveiller le hall. Tu n'auras qu'à les descendre. Ensuite, prends le pick up avec Nathan pour rentrer aux alentours de la ZQ. Il faut que tu te débrouilles pour rentrer au camp avec Nathan.»

«Pas de problème, chef, j'y arriverai.»

«N'oublie pas de déconnecter le radar GPS... Sinon ils te localiseront.»

«Je sais faire, t'en fais pas.»

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Caleb entendit des pas dans l'entrée du bâtiment d'Etat. Le châtain lui désigna du regard une petite sortie de l'autre côté du hall et le brun hocha la tête. Il fallait éloigner les militos de David, le plus loin possible. Après, ils verraient pour la destination.

«Sois prudent.» murmura Jude à son lieutenant, l'inquiétude brillant dans le fond de son oeil.

«Aie confiance en moi.» sourit le concerné.

Puis il plongea ses yeux dans le regard si particulier de son chef, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de plus. Mais voyant que le meneur ne réagissait pas, David baissa le regard. Caleb sentit un peu de compassion pour le jeune homme au cache oeil: lui-même était bien placé pour savoir que Jude avait du mal à reconnaître les situations impliquant _quelque_ _chose_ _de_ _plus... _Finalement, le bras droit se contenta de sourire tristement et de murmurer:

«Reviens vite...»

Jude lui sourit en retour et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de courage avant de se redresser vers le brun.

«Près Caleb ?»

«Tu sais pas à qui tu parles.»

Et d'un même mouvement ils s'élancèrent. Jude tira trois balles sur le soldat qui inspectait l'entrée, et bientôt, les autres se précipitèrent vers la source des coups de feu.

«Ils sont là !»

«Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir !» s'écria une voix féminine.

«Oui Colonel !»

Les deux chasseurs attendirent que les soldats les aient vus pour détaler par la sortie de secours. Les soldats couraient derrière eux et ce fut Caleb cette fois qui réussit à blesser deux soldats à la jambe avec son arme à feu. Ils étaient désormais à l'extérieur à nouveau.

«Par ici !» lança Jude en montrant une petite bute herbeuse.

Puis il se tourna brusquement et cribla de balles un troisième militaire, qui s'écroula. Une fois la petite colline atteinte, ils seraient hors de la vue des deux soldats qui surveillaient encore le pick up. Ils se précipitèrent derrière un rocher et attendirent de voir passer un quatrième type pour le prendre à revers et lui coller une balle dans la tête. Les deux hommes qui patrouillaient autour du pick up les aperçurent dans les hauteurs qui menaient à la bute, et leur tirèrent dessus avec leurs mitraillettes. Caleb, qui savait que ça ne servait à rien de jouer au sniper avec un 9mm alors qu'ils se faisaient canarder, attrapa le fusil d'assaut chargé de celui qu'il avait tué. Il attendit un instant que les tirs se calment et sortit des rochers pour tirer sur les soldats. Il les atteignit tous les deux et ils s'écroulèrent.

«On les a tous eu ?» demanda Caleb, essoufflé.

Le silence aux alentours leur fit penser que oui lorsqu'un craquement de brindille attira leur attention.

«Merde... Cours !»

Mais c'était trop tard, le canon d'un fusil d'assaut dépassa des hautes herbes et les visa froidement tandis que son propriétaire sortait de la végétation, agile. Les chasseurs mirent leurs mains en l'air et fixèrent le visage du soldat qui avait triomphé d'eux. Et Jude resta sans voix.

Ces yeux... Et ces traits de visage, il les connaissait bien, il les connaissait même par coeur. Son excellent maintien du fusil d'assaut, ses mouvements précis.

«Célia...» murmura-t-il d'effroi.

La jeune militaire ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde, implacable.

«Ne m'oblige pas à tirer Jude... Rends-toi.»

Sa voix avait changé. Le chef des Gardiens n'avait plus vu sa soeur depuis si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié son odeur. A cet instant, il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras, constater à quel point elle avait grandi, la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de lui manquer. Mais il vit dans les yeux froids de la brune que tout ça n'était que du passé, que sa soeur ne l'était plus vraiment. Jude déglutit, amer.

«Je ne peux pas.» fit-il résoluement.

Et alors qu'il voyait sa fin venir, il remarqua le doigt tremblant de Célia sur sa détente, et une lueur d'hésitation passer dans ses yeux. Le châtain baissa ses mains et Célia baissa peu à peu son fusil.

«Célia... Je t'aime.» dit Jude simplement, sans chaleur dans sa voix. «Mais...»

En bas, le pick up démarra en trombe et rugit en s'élançant dans les décombres de la ville. Célia resta un instant à regarder son véhicule s'éloigner, sans comprendre.

«Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de partir.»

La déclaration de Jude avait comme un goût de déjà vu. La jeune femme remonta sa garde, mais on voyait dans son regard que la conviction n'y était plus. Son frère lui lança un dernier regard mélancolique, avant de s'élancer à son tour dans les hautes herbes, Caleb à sa suite, et y disparaître. Elle resta quelques secondes à viser le sillon que les chasseurs avaient laissé dans l'herbe, les yeux dans le vide.

«Jude...» murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

A ce nom, elle jeta rageusement son fusil par terre. Pourquoi son frère ne faisait-il jamais les bons choix ?

A cet instant, jamais la jeune femme ne pensa pas que c'est peut-être elle qui avait tort, elle qui n'avait pas tout à fait compris le sens des bonnes décisions. Mais la justice... C'était tellement subjectif.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre 6 vous aura plu ! Avec la fin de l'année qui approche, je suis débordée, alors il arrive que je soit en retard dans mes publications. Mais je suis toujours là :D Le chapitre 7 repassera en mode dix ans plus tôt, et ceux qui suivront risquent de devenir intéressants...

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Bisooous, et à mardi !


	8. Ceux qui nous aiment

Hello tout le monde ! Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué mais je n'ai pas pu publié mardi dernier, faute de temps. Donc vous aurez ce chapitre 7 samedi ! Excusez-moi, je veillerai à ne plus être trop en retard. Merci de votre fidélité encore une fois !

Delph: Ah, en effet, on dirait bien que tu n'aimes pas Célia x) Moi je l'aime bien, dans la mesure où elle est sympa et plutôt authentique (pas comme toutes les autres poupées de l'anime qui essaient de se caser avec tous les mecs qu'elles croisent...) Célia aime juste son frère, je trouve ça touchant :) Quant à Nathan... J'espère pour moi qu'il survivra *gloups* Je sais à quel point les arcs-en-ciel peuvent être cruels et meurtriers. Et oui, Percy, c'est le coach Kudo. Mais je pense que je vais mettre les choses au clair pour tous les persos, histoire que vous ne vous perdiez pas, ni toi, ni les autres (et moi non plus x) Merci encore pour la review, comme à chaque fois. D'ailleurs je comprends bien que tu ne laisses pas de review à chaque fois (il n'y a pas spécialement grand chose à dire x) Bisous sucrés et nuages roses, à bientôt ! :3

Jude Sharp : Kido Yuuto, élève au pensionnat, orphelin (son père était militaire), chef des Gardiens dix ans plus tard

Caleb Stonewall : Fudo Akio, élève forcé au pensionnat, orphelin, chef des Titans dix ans plus tard

Dean : OC, chef des Gardiens à l'époque où Jude est au pensionnat, informateur "neutre" dix ans plus tard

Commandant Ellis : OC commandante et instructrice à la base militaire de Boston, Général Ellis dix ans plus tard

Célia : Haruna Otonashi, soeur de Jude Sharp

Percy (ou Percival) Travis : Kudo, on sait encore peu de choses sur lui

David Samford : Sakuma Jiro, jeune recrue des Gardiens, lieutenant des Gardiens dix ans plus tard

Dix ans plus tôt, au pensionnat militaire de Boston, on impose à Jude un nouveau camarade de chambre. Ils doivent apprendre à vivre ensemble et à se supporter, y parviendront-il ? Et d'ailleurs, que fait-il là, ce rebel ? La tension monte au sein de l'armée, Jude le sent; ils touchent du doigt la vérité. Une sombre histoire poursuit le nouvel élève du pensionnat, il semble savoir des choses dangereuses. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre VII: Ceux qui nous aiment**

_10 ans plus tôt..._

«CALEEEB !»

Ce type était insupportable. A un point qu'on pouvait difficilement atteindre. Jude s'élança dans le couloir du dortoir à la suite du brun. Il était pourtant calme de nature, il ne comprenait pas comment cet imbécile parvenait à le mettre hors de ses gonds. Les deux garçons passaient leur temps à se courir après, si bien qu'en un mois, déjà plus personne ne s'en étonnait. Le brun se tourna vers lui et se moqua ouvertement, s'attirant encore une fois les foudres de son compagnon de chambre.

«Et bah, déjà essoufflé ?» lança-t-il avec son air de petit diable.

«Si je t'attrape espèce de...»

Le châtain n'arrivait jamais à finir ses insultes. Mais alors que le fauteur de trouble arrivait au niveau des bureaux, Jude se sentit nerveux. Il était 9h00, le couvre-feu était mis en place, et les élèves n'avaient plus le droit de quitter leur dortoir. Si jamais quelqu'un les prenaient dans l'aile sud, ils auraient de gros ennuis. Il reporta son attention sur le brun, qui- BAM !

«Aie ! Pourquoi tu t'arrête sans prévenir ?» gronda le garçon aux dreadlocks, à terre.

Le brun ria avec arrogance en secouant devant le nez de Jude le papier qu'il lui avait volé. Jude souffla d'exaspération et arracha le papier des mains.

«Tu trouves ça drôle ?» grogna-t-il en défroissant la feuille.

C'est la seule photo qu'il avait de son père. Il soupira à nouveau en constatant que l'autre avait dessiné une moustache dessus, et espéra pouvoir l'effacer.

«Sérieusement... Pas étonnant que tu sois ici... Tes parents ont essayé de se débarrasser de toi.» grommela-t-il en se redressant.

Soudain, le visage de méchant garnement de Caleb parut tout à fait sérieux. Bien sûr, le châtain ne savait rien de la situation de son nouveau camarade de chambre, et ne cherchait pas tellement à la connaître. Il ne disait ce genre de chose que quand son seuil d'exaspération était franchi et qu'il se mettait en colère. Sa perspicacité ajoutée à sa hargne touchait souvent la corde sensible.

«Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça, Jude Sharp.»

Caleb avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi. Jude s'en voulu un peu et baissa les yeux. Et alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, le brun lui fit signe de se taire. Des bruits de pas. Le châtain leva un regard légèrement paniqué vers Caleb, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un des bureaux et s'engouffra silencieusement dedans, ignorant son camarade qui lui chuchotait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce dernier fut pourtant bien obligé de le suivre, des voix se rapprochant dans le couloir sombre. Le nouvel élève ferma la porte précautionneusement et se tourna vers son camarade, qui restait figé, tendu.

«On ne devrait pas être là !» chuchota-t-il, nerveux.

«Tu préférais te faire prendre dans le couloir de l'aile ?»

«Si jamais on se fait prendre dans un bureau, on va se faire virer !»

«Et alors ? Dégager de cette taule, c'est tout ce que je demande.»

«Mais pas moi !»

Jude reprit son souffle. Il suffisait d'une seule conversation pour comprendre que même s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ils étaient tous les deux à l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre.

«Je n'ai personne qui veuille de moi à l'extérieur...» murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

C'est vrai ça. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il faisait dans ce pensionnat militaire, sans que jamais personne ne lui ait jamais demandé son avis... Mais il n'avait plus que ça. Même Dean ne voulait pas de lui.

«Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi.»

Jude releva la tête et croisa les yeux du brun. Il se demanda pour la première fois si Caleb était sérieux ou s'il se moquait encore de lui. Il était tellement habitué à faire face à son air moqueur qu'il ne savait plus très bien quoi penser. Il était sur le point de rétorquer lorsqu'il entendit clairement les pas dans le couloir se rapprocher et les voix s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser que son camarade lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna dans un placard. Il eut à peine finit de fermer le meuble qu'ils entendirent la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et deux personnes entrer. Elles commencèrent à parler et Jude en profita pour chuchoter le plus bas possible:

«Mais t'es malade ?! On va se faire massacrer !»

«Sauf si ils ne nous trouvent pas.»

Jude se retint de soupirer et détourna le regard. Le placard était très étroit, et tenir à deux dedans relevait presque du miracle. Surtout qu'il ne fallait pas bouger de trop pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à son camarade, à la chaleur humaine de son corps collé au sien. Il se concentra sur ce qui se passait dehors.

«... -trouvable !»

«Je t'assure qu'il tiendra promesse. La situation est totalement sous contrôle.»

C'était la voix d'Ellis, et d'un autre commandant, qui s'occupait parfois des cours de EMFP. De quoi parlaient-ils avec autant de hargne ?

«Et il le sait ?» reprit ce dernier.

«Je ne pense pas. Sinon, tu penses bien au souk qu'il aurait foutu. Déjà qu'il est intenable...»

«Et tu es sûr que le chef va venir ? Si ça se trouve cette embrouille n'est rien de plus qu'une arnaque.»

«Sois patient. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Je pense qu'il est en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires...»

«Pour que son exécution ne serve à rien ? Mais qu'attend le général pour nous donner l'autorisation d'aller le buter chez lui ?»

«A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, nos forces armées ne sont rien comparées aux siennes. En l'ayant lui, on affaiblira tous ses partisans.»

«Et s'il avait prévu quelque chose ?»

«C'est une occasion que l'armée doit saisir. Nous serons en mesure de réparer les dégâts... Voir de les empêcher.»

Il y eut un silence dubitatif de l'homme et un soupir du commandant Ellis. Jude retint son souffle. Une exécution ? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

«Il faut rejoindre le général dans son bureau. Je prends le dossier et on y va.» déclara soudain la femme.

Les garçons l'entendirent fouiller sur son bureau.

«Où il est ?..» marmonnait-elle. «Je l'ai quand même pas mis dans mon placard..?»

Jude se crispa sévèrement, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il espéra brièvement que Caleb ne l'entende pas. Ce dernier posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et lui fit signe de respirer moins fort. Les pas d'Ellis se rapprochaient...

«Ah,je savais bien que je l'avais mis là !»

Elle venait d'ouvrir le placard à côté. Jude fit de son mieux pour expirer silencieusement et tenta de calmer le tremblement qui avait pris ses jambes.

«Allons-y.» lança le commandant Ellis en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Puis ce fut le silence complet. Jude ferma doucement les yeux en soupirant et entendit la voix amusée du brun souffler à son oreille. Quand s'était-il approché ?! Quoi que, dans un si petit espace, pas besoin de s'approcher pour être collés.

«Merci qui ?»

Jude grogna et ouvrit la porte coulissante du placard pour sortir. Enfin de l'air. Il entendit l'autre sortir aussi et lança:

«Il faut rentrer.»

«... Je vais rester un peu.»

Le châtain se tourna vers son camarade en cachant son agacement. Quelle bêtise allait-il encore faire ? Il finit par hausser les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. Après tout, si il voulait se faire massacrer par Ellis, c'était sa vie. Lui avait déjà eu assez de problèmes pour aujourd'hui. Il fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que cette aventure avait été plutôt excitante au fond et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Il lança un dernier regard au brun, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit par soupirer et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

«Bien dormi ?»

Jude renifla avec mépris. Bien sûr que non, il avait mal dormi ! Il était retourné se coucher seul la nuit dernière, laissant Caleb dans le bureau du commandant Ellis. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, ça jamais... Il avait juste un peu peur qu'il se fasse prendre. Vus tous les problèmes que le brun avait posé aux soldats depuis son arrivé, beaucoup d'entre eux seraient près à n'importe quel prétexte pour l'empêcher définitivement de nuire. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une petite farce ou un manque de respect à un instructeur... Le voyou avait fouillé dans le bureau d'un gradé de l'armée. Et même si Jude devait admettre que son compagnon de chambre était à la limite de l'insupportable, il ne voulait pas non plus voir sa tête sur un piquet.

«Au moins aussi bien que toi.» répondit froidement le châtain en enlevant son t-shirt de nuit.

«Ah... Je t'ai réveillé en rentrant, c'est ça ?»

L'imbécile, il en parlait comme si... Comme si c'était parfaitement naturel. Jude l'avait entendu rentrer aux alentours de 3h du matin, étrangement silencieux. Il n'avait pas fait signe à son camarade pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il ne dormait pas, et s'était contenté de l'écouter. Caleb avait enlevé son pantalon militaire et l'avait posé sur son lit avant de se glisser silencieusement dans les couvertures. Il avait fait attention à ne faire aucun bruit, et Jude avait finalement juste entendu un soupir et dans la chambre sombre un petit chuchotement qui disait "bonne nuit".

«Tu boudes pour ça Jude Sharp ?»

Caleb avait laissé son chuchotement tendre de la veille de côté pour son habituel ton goguenard. Jude l'ignora simplement en enfilant un t-shirt noir et son pantalon d'entraînement. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu se préoccuper de la survie d'un type comme lui. Egoïste, arrogant. Il entreprit de s'attacher les cheveux, d'un geste un peu trop rageur. Il sentait le regard du brun sur lui, trop insistant, et ça avait vraiment de quoi l'agacer.

«Hey.»

Il l'ignora encore.

«Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?»

«Pourquoi je me serai inquiété ? C'est pas comme si...»

Il s'interrompit, sachant que son faux air décontracté avait été décrédibilisé à l'instant même où il avait croisé son regard. Caleb ne se moquait pas. Il était même carrément sérieux. Il finit de mettre son t-shirt et se tourna vers le châtain en passant sa main dans sa nuque d'un air gêné.

«Excuse-moi si je t'ai causé du souci... Je connais pas grands choses des bonnes manières mais je sais au moins ça. Il faut pas inquiéter les gens qui nous aiment.»

«Je t'ai dit que tu m'avais pas inquiété.» soupira le châtain, évitant le regard de son interlocuteur.

«Est-ce que tu me considères comme quelqu'un que tu aimes ?»

«Non.»

«Quelle mauvaise foi... On dirait moi.»

Le ton amusé du brun le fit soupirer. C'est vrai, il se mentait à lui même. Il appréciait bien plus Caleb que ce qu'il essayait de croire ou de faire croire. Et en même temps, c'était différent que son amitié avec David. C'était plus spontané. Y avait-il vraiment des façons différentes d'être ami avec quelqu'un ? Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et passa sa main sur son visage exaspéré.

«Je... J'veux pas que tu te fasses tuer. C'est tout.» marmonna-t-il.

«Et c'est en m'ignorant que tu me montres ça ?»

Comme Jude ne répondait pas, le brun mit ses mains dans ses poches.

«Moi je t'aime bien. Tu dois être le seul dans cette prison que j'apprécie. Il m'arrive même de penser qu'on est amis.»

«Et tu crois vraiment qu'on l'est ?»

«Ouais.»

Le châtain secoua la tête et se redressa. Son regard croisa celui de Caleb. Avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, c'était super bizarre. Il vit quelque chose briller dans ses yeux et soupira en le reconnaissant.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux ?» lâcha-t-il exaspéré.

«Un service. Il faut que tu m'apprenne à tirer.»

L'air interrogatif du châtain l'obligea à se justifier:

«Tu es le meilleur de la classe... Et le seul que je supporte. Même les profs je les calcule pas. J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes.»

Et comme Jude était toujours réticent, il ajouta avec un sourire plutôt sincère:

«J'te le revaudrai.»

* * *

«Tu écoutes ce que je dis ?»

«Mais oui, je te jure !»

«Alors tu m'expliques ce que c'est que ça ?»

Jude pointa du doigt la position des mains du brun. Celui-ci avisa son maintien et se contenta de répliquer d'une voix énervée:

«C'est ce que tu m'as montré !»

«Tu veux rire ? Si je t'avais montré un truc pareil je n'aurai jamais été le meilleur tireur de précision de la classe.»

Ah, quel bonheur, Jude se délectait. Il avait bien fait d'accepter la demande d'initiation de Caleb. Il pouvait lui donner des ordres et se moquer de lui, et en plus de ça le brun ne répliquait pas. Un vrai délice.

«Qu'est ce que tu m'as montré alors ?» demanda le brun d'un ton agacé.

«Regarde bien. Il y a deux façons de tenir une arme de mêlée: l'enveloppante ou la classique. La classique n'a pas tellement d'intérêt pour le tir de précision puisqu'elle fausse le contrôle du recul de l'arme. L'enveloppante est selon moi la meilleure façon de la tenir.»

Jude s'approcha du brun.

«Tu es gaucher ?»

«Ouais...»

«Ta main gauche tient l'arme: la poignée vient se placer dans la paume droite. C'est l'index qui actionne la détente.»

«Comme ça ?»

«Mais non.»

Le nouveau retint un soupir d'exaspération. S'il n'avait pas besoin de ce cours pour pouvoir tirer correctement, il aurait remis son ami à sa place depuis longtemps. Non mais sérieusement quoi, quand il s'y mettait, Jude était vraiment casse-pied. Sans doute autant que le brun l'était parfois pour lui, mais c'était différent: là, il se vengeait. Pendant un petit instant, il se dit qu'il aurait fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés. Jude posa ses doigts sur les siens pour les placer correctement sur l'arme et se repositionna à côté de lui pour lui montrer comment mettre ses jambes.

«La technique enseignée à l'armée est la position Weaver. Pour la réaliser, ton corps doit être de profil par rapport à la cible. Ton bras gauche doit être presque entièrement tendu en avant... mais ne bloque pas le coude. Ton bras droit est plié. Attention à ne pas "bloquer" ton bras dans une posture trop rigide, ou tu te fatigueras trop vite et tu trembleras.»

Caleb essayait d'imiter la position de son instructeur tout en appliquant ce qu'il disait. Mais comme le châtain était droitier, mimer sa posture n'était pas facile, et il ne parvenait pas à appliquer ses conseils. Jude soupira d'agacement en voyant son partenaire galèrer et se plaça dans son dos.

«Le corps de profil.» répéta-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

D'un mouvement ferme mais pas brusque, il fit tourner Caleb pour qu'il soit bien positionné. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur les siennes pour qu'il tienne correctement le 9mm, entourant ses épaules.

«Ecarte les jambes.» fit-il à son oreille.

Le brun mit ses jambes le long des siennes. C'est vrai, cette position était stable et confortable. Et c'était étrange à dire mais... Les bras de Jude avaient quelque chose de douillet.

«Sur un pistolet, tu as un système de visée ouvert. Ce que tu vois là, c'est l'encoche de mire, et là, le guidon. La ligne du guidon et de l'encoche de mire doit être absolument horizontale.»

Tout en parlant, le châtain inclinait l'arme avec les mains de son camarade et rapprochait sa tête de la sienne pour avoir un semblant de son visuel. Caleb réprima un frisson en sentant son souffle sur sa joue.

«Il faut que tu regardes les organes de visée. Si ta cible est floue, c'est bon signe: il ne faut surtout pas te concentrer sur elle. Ensuite, au lieu de chercher à viser un point parfait de la cible, tu dois te contenter d'effectuer un "tir de zone". Ça t'évitera les effets de l'erreur parallèle.»

Le brun se concentra et fixa le guidon. Le bonhomme en carton lui semblait assez flou pour le coup, et il se demanda si il allait vraiment l'avoir si il tirait comme ça. Il sentit le doigt de son partenaire se glisser doucement au côté de son index, sur la détente.

«Tu dois tirer avec la partie près de la troisième phalange, au niveau de ton empreinte digitale pour être précis. Cette zone de ton doigt est la plus sensible, et t'offrira un meilleure contrôle. Pour tirer, il faut diriger la pression de ton doigt vers l'arrière. D'abord faiblement, puis progressivement plus fort parce que tu butteras sur le cran d'arrêt. Mais attention à ne pas faire d'à-coup, veille a amorcer progressivement. »

En disant cela, Jude s'écarta du brun.

«Le coup qui part va sans doute te surprendre, alors n'oublie pas de rester concentrer et de bouger au minimum, sinon la balle partira dans le décor. Pour commencer, tire une balle dans le torse.»

Caleb obéit et se concentra sur sa cible... Enfin, sur sa ligne de mire, avant de mettre en pratique les instructions de son camarade. D'abord une pression faible, puis plus forte... Le coup partit sans que le brun ne soit trop surpris. La douille vide tinta au sol et le brun entendit son partenaire qui l'applaudissait.

«Pas mal ! Tu l'as eu !» lança-t-il.

Il semblait terriblement fier, presque autant que le brun. Celui-ci allait lui dire de ne pas s'attribuer le mérite puisque c'était lui qui avait tiré mais il fut interrompu.

«Le couvre feu de 9h00 est en vigueur. Les élèves doivent rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Toute transgression du couvre feu sera passible d'une sévère sanction, voir d'exclusion. Le couvre-feu de 9h00 est en vigueur. Les élèves...»

«Déjà ?» fit Caleb, vraiment surpris.

«Allez, range ton arme, il faut y aller.» se contenta de répondre le châtain.

«Je vais m'entraîner encore un peu...»

Il croisa le regard rubis de son camarade et déglutit. C'est vrai, il lui avait promis de ne plus l'inquiéter -même si l'autre s'entêtait à dire qu'il ne se faisait aucun souci. Mais il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de savoir tirer le plus vite possible. C'était une question de vie ou de mort...

Mais bon sang, ce regard, il devrait être interdit. Caleb se demandait parfois si son partenaire avait une quelconque idée de l'effet que pouvait faire ses yeux. Ça mettait mal à l'aise. Et en plus d'être oppressants, ils exprimaient si bien sa déception à cet instant que le brun fut obligé de soupirer:

«C'est bon, j'arrive.»

Il posa le 9mm dans le casier de Jude -lui n'avait "pas encore" d'arme mais il se doutait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une histoire de stock. L'armée refusait jusque là de lui apprendre et de lui fournir quoi que ce soit, à part quelques t-shirts et des pantalons d'uniforme. C'est pas seulement parce que son partenaire était le plus doué de sa classe qu'il lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à tirer. C'est parce que c'est le seul qui à avoir un niveau de prof et à ne pas être au courant de sa situation. La voix répéta encore une fois que le couvre feu était en vigueur et Caleb rejoignit son camarade à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement au tir.

«Ça va ?» entendit-il.

Il regarda Jude et croisa à nouveau ses yeux. Il se sentit obligé de sourire et répondit juste:

«J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose...»

Il nota le haussement de sourcil de son camarade et le devança. Jude n'avait rien besoin de savoir... Et même si il devait se douter qu'il tramait quelque chose, le brun ne lui dirait jamais rien. Il n'avait pas appris les bonnes manières mais il savait deux choses par expérience.

Il faut protéger les gens qu'on aime, et ne pas les inquiéter.

Même si bon, il n'aimait pas Jude tant que ça hein...

* * *

Alors ? Héhé, merci d'être arrivé jusque là, la suite mardi prochain, attendez-vous à du grand spectacle !

Bisous les amis :)


	9. Contrat d'exécution

Il le savait, il n'aurait JAMAIS dû faire ça. Il l'avait su à l'instant même où il avait croisé son regard, c'était la pire mauvaise idée qu'il avait jamais eu. Caleb est confronté à son passé, encore une fois, et Jude ne le laisserait jamais se mettre en danger. L'ombre se ressert autour d'eux, engloutissant la raison. Jude parviendra-t-il à sauver son compagnon ?

Jude Sharp : Kido Yuuto

Caleb Stonewall : Fudo Akio

Commandant Ellis : OC

Percy (Percival) Travis : Kudo

Camélia : Fuyuka

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre VIII: Contrat d'exécution**

_10 ans plus tôt_...

Jude courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, autant pour échapper aux lumières des soldats que pour arriver à temps sur la colline. C'était du suicide. Complètement. Caleb n'avait aucune chance. Le châtain vit sa silhouette se détacher dans la nuit, accroupie près d'un rocher. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le profil d'un pistolet au bout des bras tendus du brun. Il accéléra, se rattrapant du bout des doigts se en sentant tomber. Quel con. Mais quel con ! Il sauta sur le dos de Caleb et ils roulèrent sur le côté. Il étouffa le cri de surprise de son camarade dans sa main et tenta de prendre lui l'arme.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!» chuchota-t-il, la colère dans sa voix.

«Est-ce que ça te regarde ?» répondit l'autre entre ses dents.

«Tu vas pas tirer sur le commandant Ellis ?!»

«Lâche moi !»

Mais ce que le châtain avait tendance à oublier, c'est qu'il n'était pas bon au corps à corps (le cours de lutte était une vraie torture, il était tout simplement incapable de rivaliser). Il se retrouva dos au sol, l'autre à cheval sur lui, bloquant ses bras de chaque côté avec ses jambes. Le brun se redressa et reprit son arme, que Jude avait réussi à saisir, avant de se remettre à viser. Celui-ci tenta de se défaire sans succès et finit par regarder le pistolet plus attentivement. Mais... C'était un Beretta ! Les élèves n'avaient pas accès à ces calibres: c'était les armes de service des militaires, les pensionnaires n'avaient que des Glock 19 9mm chargés à blanc.

«Où tu as trouvé ça ?» fit-il, prenant soudain conscience de ce qui se passait là.

«Dans le bureau de Ellis il y a deux semaines...»

«Caleb, me dis pas que c'est des vraies balles.»

Le silence du brun confirma ses soupçons et il ouvrit les yeux, paniqué. Si il tirait maintenant, rien ne l'empêcherait de tuer le commandant. Il ne devait pas faire ça. L'armée ne lui pardonnerait pas le meurtre d'un de ses commandants, notamment Ellis, qui avait des chances d'être promue colonel dans les semaines à venir. Si Caleb avait sa tête, c'est la sienne qu'il perdrait.

«Caleb.»

L'interpelé ne fléchit pas. Il fixait la clairière devant lui, impitoyable, caché derrière les rochers sur la colline, près à tirer. Et avec le châtain comme entraîneur de tir, rien ou presque ne pouvait l'empêcher d'atteindre sa cible. De là où il était, Jude ne pouvait rien voir. Il se contenta d'écouter.

«... clauses de notre contrat.»

C'était une voix d'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

«Nous avons pris les demandes en considération.» répondit la voix de Ellis.

«Epargnez-moi vos pièges de formulations de militaire.» railla l'homme. «Dîtes si vous ferez ce que j'ai demandé.»

«... Le Général a lu le dossier avec attention et s'engage à respecter la partie du contrat concernant la prise en charge de-»

«Et la deuxième partie ?»

Jude ne captait pas un mot. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait en bas, il n'avait fait que courir rattraper son compagnon de chambre quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était enfui. Il n'avait pas prévenu les soldats de garde et était juste sorti en cachette pour ramener cet imbécile. Mais les choses s'étaient corsées lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il y avait un événement important cette nuit-là. Il savait dorénavant que son camarade n'était pas sorti pour fuguer mais parce qu'il avait prévu un plan.

«L'armée ne fermera pas les yeux sur un criminel.» entendit-il.

C'était Ellis qui avait répondu. L'homme pesta et Jude fut surpris de voir à quel point son attitude ressemblait à celle de Caleb. Est-ce que ce n'était qu'un hasard ?

«Rien ne dis qu'il sera un criminel. Évitez juste de le tuer comme vous avez tué Camélia.» dit l'homme avec amertume.

«Nous ferons ce que nous avons à faire.»

«Ma fille... Etait innocente. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas, Jane ?»

La voix de l'homme semblait désormais sourde, comme s'il ne parlait plus que du bout des lèvres. Ajouté à ça la distance, le châtain eut du mal à entendre. Pourtant, il entendit parfaitement la réponse d'Ellis:

«Ne m'appelle pas Jane.»

Le cliquetis du chien de l'arme de Caleb sortit Jude de son espionnage et il saisit l'urgence de la situation.

«Caleb !»

Cette fois, il ne cachait plus sa panique. Il devait empêcher son camarade de tirer, à tout prix.

«Caleb, regarde, écoute-moi s'il te plaît... Ne tire pas...»

Le brun baissa vers lui un regard perdu.

«Mais... Ils vont l'exécuter...» murmura-t-il.

«Caleb, j't'en pris... Tu m'en dois une, tu te souviens ? On est amis, écoute-moi...»

Jude allait réussir à le calmer lorsque le commandant Ellis déclara, sans savoir qu'un garçon caché dans les hauteurs pouvait la tuer à tout moment:

«Percival Travis, vous êtes accusé de vente d'arme illégale, de pillages de convois militaires et enfin, pour être à la tête d'un réseau clandestin, de trahison. Vous êtes condamné à la fusillade.»

On entendit les chargements des balles sur les fusils d'assaut du peloton d'exécution qui accompagnait le commandant Ellis et Caleb, horrifié, s'écria:

«NON !»

Avant que son partenaire n'ait pu réagir, il tira sur deux hommes, qui s'écroulèrent en poussant des cris de douleur. Jude profita de sa légère hésitation pour se défaire de sa prise et tenta à nouveau de plaquer son camarade à terre pour l'empêcher de tirer. Mais le brun réussit encore une fois à s'échapper et, Jude ayant jeté son arme en bas de leur cachette, il descendit la colline vers la clairière le plus vite possible, profitant du trouble dans la patrouille militaire. Mais à mi-chemin, il vit que les soldats allaient tuer l'homme avant qu'il n'atteigne son arme. Un des chiens du gouvernement cria qu'il les avait piégé et donna un coup de cross douloureux au condamné.

«Arrêtez !»

Il s'élança vers le peloton. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait, il était perdu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Percy ne devait pas l'abandonner. Pas lui. Et pour ça, tous les moyens étaient bons. Il avait peur. Peur que l'homme l'ait laissé tomber. Que se passait-il ?! Deux hommes l'attrapèrent par les bras avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre Percy et malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put pas s'en défaire.

Il était en train de comprendre ce qui allait arriver. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il avait tellement de choses à dire et si peu de mots pour les exprimer ! L'homme à genoux, les mains dans le dos en face de lui sourit sagement:

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais Percy ?» demanda Caleb d'une voix sanglotante.

Le sourire mystérieux de l'homme s'accentua et il dit d'un ton détaché:

«Je t'aime, Caleb. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Mais il est temps pour moi de rejoindre ma fille.»

«..Non... Ne m'abandonne pas j't'en prie... J't'en prie !»

Les supplications du garçon étaient à fendre le coeur. Jude, qui s'était rapproché mais était resté caché, sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant ce type si fort et confiant d'habitude... Complètement brisé. L'émotion cependant ne semblait pas atteindre les militaires, qui restaient de marbre. On entendait la voix implorante du garçon et en arrière plan, les gémissements de douleur des soldats qu'il avait blessé. Toute cette horreur fit frissonner l'air de la nuit, un vent frais balaya la clairière. La pleine lune dans le ciel dégagé avait décidé de briller de son mieux cette nuit-là.

«Je ne t'abandonne pas Caleb... Je te surveillerai de la haut. Je dirai à ta mère à quel point tu as grandi, elle sera fière de toi.» dit doucement le dénommé Percy, tentant de rassurer le garçon.

«Tu mens» gémit celui-ci. «L'au-delà ça existe pas...! Ne pars pas... Ne me laisse pas encore tout seul, Percy, j'ai... J'ai besoin de toi !»

Cette fois, c'est un sourire triste qui éclaira le visage de l'homme, tandis que Caleb essayait désespérément de se noyer dans ses yeux, pour le retenir à la vie. Il aurait pu y avoir , peut-être, un aurevoir finalement, si ils avaient eu le temps. Mais les militaires se fichaient des adieux d'un criminel, et se fichaient de savoir que les derniers mots que Percival Travis entendrait étaient "ne m'abandonne pas encore".

Ils ouvrirent le feu, et sous les yeux horrifiés du pensionnaire, le corps de Percy fut criblé de balles. Il vit ses yeux se perdre dans le vide tandis que sur son visage se figeait le fantôme de son dernier et triste sourire:

Percy Travis était mort.

Cette fois, le cri de tristesse de Caleb s'éleva si haut qu'il couvrit ceux des soldats qu'il avait blessé. Jude ferma les yeux un instant. Comment ces hommes pouvaient-ils tuer de sang froid, et retenir fermement un gamin qui voulait juste prendre son ami dans ses bras une dernière fois ? Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Caleb pleurait encore, suppliant Percy de revenir. Cette vision piqua la poitrine du châtain mais c'est un bond que fit son coeur quand il vit un des militaires pointer le canon de son arme derrière le crâne du brun.

«CALEB !»

A son tour, le châtain dévala la colline, affolé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il eut un infime aperçu de ce qu'avait ressenti le brun en se jetant dans la clairière. Il se précipita vers lui, terriblement inquiet. Pourtant son camarade de chambre le repoussa d'un violent coup d'épaule et lui lança un regard haineux.

«Dégage connard !.. C'est ta faute ! Tu aurais dû... Tu aurais dû...» cria-t-il, des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulant à flot sur ses joues.

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, submergé par ses émotions. Il se mit à gémir violemment, et insulta son camarade, la voix secouée de sanglots. Celui-ci resta un instant à fixer le brun, choqué. Dans le fond... Il n'avait pas tort. Peut-être que s'il lavait laissé tirer plus tôt, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais quels étaient vraiment les chances que ça ait marché ? Le châtain leva les yeux vers le commandant Ellis, qui le fixait d'un air interdit. Jude savait qu'elle était très en colère, et pourtant, il devait absolument la convaincre.

«Commandant, je vous en prie, ne le tuez pas.» demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

«Pourquoi l'armée épargnerait-elle un criminel ?» cria un des soldats, rageur.

La femme ne dit rien, elle se contenta de fixer froidement le cadavre du hors-la-loi, comme si elle n'était plus ici. Le garçon déglutit. Il n'avait jamais vu le commandant faire cette tête. Il devait saisir sa chance: tant que Ellis n'en donnerait pas l'ordre, Caleb ne serait pas exécuté.

«Caleb n'est pas un criminel.» rétorqua-t-il.

«Alors qui a tiré ?» demanda soudain Ellis.

Le jeune garçon se tut, fixant la militaire d'un air grave. La vie de son camarade dépendait de sa réponse. Il devait mentir.

«Vous savez que Caleb veut s'enfuir depuis son arrivé ici. Il a profité de cette nuit pour s'enfuir. Je m'en suis aperçu et j'ai décidé de le rattraper pour le faire changer d'avis. J'aurai dû prévenir les soldats de garde mais je... Je ne voulais pas que Caleb soit puni. Je pensais vraiment le retenir. Quand j'ai réussi à l'avoir près du rocher, j'ai vu des hommes derrière le rocher à droite. Ils ont dit à Caleb de les suivre et l'un d'eux à ouvert le feu... La suite, vous la connaissez.»

Son explication tenait la route. Restait à savoir si elle était crédible. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser mais dans tous les cas, il était presque sûr que Ellis donnerait l'ordre de tuer le brun au moindre doute. Le châtain risqua un regard vers son camarade, qui avait arrêté de se débattre et pleurait juste en silence.

«Caleb connaissait ces hommes ?» demanda la femme, méfiante.

«Oui.»

Pourvu que ça passe...

«Alors ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré ?»

«Non. Il est descendu quand il a vu que vous alliez le tuer.»

Il désigna le corps de Percy qui gisait au sol. La militaire hocha doucement la tête et son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le vide alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir. Jude s'autorisa à soupirer silencieusement. Il regarda à nouveau le cadavre du criminel, se mordant la lèvre de l'interieur. Qui était cet homme ? On aurait dit que Ellis le connaissait aussi. Ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué dans leur échange était ce terme, "contrat". L'homme avait passé un pacte avec l'armée. Et s'il avait bien compris, c'est sa vie qu'il donnait contre quelque chose. Ça devait être important. Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait à présent que même si Caleb avait pu tirer plus tôt, ça n'aurait pas sauvé le hors-la-loi...

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut soudain sa colonne vertébrale. Si l'homme s'était, comme il l'avait compris, "rendu", alors faire passer les tireurs imaginaires pour ses hommes de mains n'avait aucun sens. Et merde... Si Ellis s'en rendait compte ? Il retint son souffle.

«...Relâchez-le.» ordonna finalement la femme après une dizaine de minutes à penser.

«Mais Commandant ! C'est un-...» commença un des soldats.

«S'il n'a pas tiré alors non, il n'est pas un criminel.» l'interrompit-elle.

«Vous savez bien de quoi je parle commandant... Par rapport à Travis.»

«Raison de plus non ? Je vous rappelle que l'armée s'est engagée à respecter le contrat.»

Le militaire ne trouva rien à redire et se contenta de lâcher brutalement le brun, qui s'écroula, mort de fatigue et de tristesse.

«Pour avoir dérogé au couvre-feu, et être sorti hors du pensionnat, Jude, tu ne suivras plus les cours, tu t'occuperas de l'aide ménagère et du nettoyage des équipements militaires pendant au moins une semaine. Quant à Stonewall, il aura deux semaines d'interdiction de sortir de sa chambre. Il sera privé de nourriture et devra porter les menottes et la corde aux pieds pour prévenir toute tentative de récidive.»

Jude hocha la tête, notant que le commandant l'avait appelé par son prénom et tutoyé. Ellis, si elle s'en était aperçue n'en montrait rien, elle se contenta de donner l'ordre aux soldats d'emmener le brun -dans leur chambre sans doute. Il allait y aller aussi, lorsque la militaire seule encore présente dans la clairière l'interpella. Il se tourna vers le commandant, qui continuait de fixer le corps de l'exécuté, comme distraite.

«Dis-moi... Où as-tu caché mon arme ?»

Jude se raidit et déglutit.

«Quelle arme ?» mentit-il.

«Pourquoi mens-tu ? Si tu admettais devant moi que le tireur était bien Stonewall, tu n'aurais aucun problème, je te jure.» fit la militaire en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

«Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez.»

Le garçon savait bien qu'il était grillé. Mais répondre de cette façon ferait comprendre au commandant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Celle-ci soupira et se tourna vers l'élève d'un air inquiet.

«Je me débrouillerai pour que tu n'aies pas de problème avec l'armée pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Ni toi ni... Stonewall.»

Elle grimaça en prononçant ce nom, comme si elle faisait une faveur à un criminel. Et Jude savait sa chance: n'importe quel autre commandant qu'Ellis n'aurait pas hésité à coller une balle dans le crâne du brun, avec ou sans preuve. Apparemment autant une question d'honneur qu'une question de politique...

«Puisque je t'ai juré que tu n'aurais pas de problème, Jude, dis-moi où Stonewall a caché les dossiers.»

«Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez...»

Et pour une fois c'était vrai.

La militaire n'insista pas plus et soupira longuement.

«Tu sais ce que les gens perdent en voulant protéger ceux qu'ils aiment ? Jude, dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de place pour ça. Aimer quelqu'un, ça ne sert qu'à... Mourir pour lui ou pleurer son départ. Ne t'attache pas trop à Stonewall, Jude. Ou bien...»

Elle sembla hésiter mais tint bon:

«Tu finiras comme ton père.»

Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux. Son père ? Il s'apprêta à demander à Ellis d'être plus claire lorsque deux soldats dévalèrent la petite colline et se postèrent en attendant les ordres du commandant.

«Emmenez le dans sa chambre.»

«Attendez... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mon père ?»

Mais il fut emmené de force par les militaires. Il ne cria pas, de toute façon, Ellis ne voulait pas répondre. Il se contenta de fixer ses pieds, essayant au mieux de suivre le rythme de marche soutenu de deux soldats.

Il entra dans sa chambre et vit son camarade allongé au milieu de la pièce. Les militaires l'avait abandonné au sol ? Jude soupira d'exaspération et se pencha vers l'autre garçon: il dormait et rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller. Le châtain défit les lacets et retira les chaussures lourdes du brun, puis s'attaqua à sa ceinture et son pantalon d'entraînement. Dormir dans ces vêtements était désagréable, il le savait bien. Il retira son bas sans trop de mal puisqu'il devait être un peu trop grand et se figea en fixant sa peau pâle clairsemée d'hématomes tous frais. Il pesta. Quel âge avaient ces soldats pour se venger de cette façon ? Il décida de lui laisser son t-shirt et le porta -difficilement tout de même- à son lit. Il n'était pas aussi léger qu'il en avait l'air..! Jude tituba et s'assit dans son propre lit. Il était épuisé et compatissait à la douleur de son compagnon de chambre. Lui, il avait perdu sa mère et son père. Il retira ses vêtements et se glissa dans ses couvertures, fixant son comparse endormi.

«Il paraît qu'un jour, je mourrai pour toi ou pleurerai ta mort.» chuchota le châtain dans la pénombre.

Bien sûr, Caleb ne pouvait ni entendre ni répondre. Le garçon soupira une dernière fois. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

* * *

Héhé... Surpris ? Tant mieux ! Je vous avais promi du spectacle, en voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, pour critiquer ou poser des questions :D

Bisous et à samedi; je vous garanti que le prochain chapitre sera aussi plein de révélations !


	10. Secrets Militaires

Coucou !

Percy Travis est mort; Caleb est détruit et Jude essaie de recoller les morceau. Mais que faire lorsque le passé vous rattrape ?

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre IX: Secrets militaires**

Jude ferma la porte derrière lui et leva les yeux vers la masse informe des couvertures sur le lit de son camarade de chambre. Il cligna des yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était épuisé. Qui aurait cru que faire le ménage et ranger le matériel militaire dans la base était si fatiguant ? Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de pain qu'il avait gardé de son maigre repas et s'approcha de la couverture sur le lit. Il tira dessus et découvrit Caleb, assis avec les jambes contre son torse, les yeux dans le vide. Voilà bientôt deux semaines que le brun passait de la position couchée à assise, sans quitter son lit. Il passait son temps à pleurer en silence dans ses draps et à fixer le le sol sans le voir. Et il ne parlait plus.

«Caleb ?»

Comme son camarade ne réagissait pas, le châtain se pencha vers lui et lui tendit le morceau de pain. Caleb releva doucement les yeux et avisa ce que son compagnon lui tendait d'un air triste. Il prit la nourriture et mordit dedans faiblement. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'émotion, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Jude s'était assis par terre, epuisé, et fixait son camarade grignoter son seul repas de la journée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses poignets marqués par les menottes de l'armée et ses chevilles nues irritées, rougies par la corde. C'était la punition par excellence, les pensionnaires qui faisaient des bêtises avaient tous connu "l'isolement" dans la chambre, les tâches ménagères, et certains, comme Caleb, la privation de nourriture. Jude savait ce qu'il risquait si on le prenait à lui donner à manger, mais qui pouvait sincèrement rester de marbre devant un camarade mal en point ? Il croisa ses bras sur le lit du brun et posa sa tête dessus pour le regarder.

«Tu m'en veux toujours ?» demanda-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

Les dernières fois qu'il avait posé la question, le garçon avait tourné la tête pour l'ignorer. Cette fois, Caleb lui lança un regard mystérieux et répondit sombrement:

«On est trop seuls pour se détester pas vrai ?»

Jude sourit légèrement. La triste vérité de ce monde était là: trop seuls pour se haïr. Il allait se redresser pour rejoindre son ami sur son lit lorsque celui-ci lui tendit un papier. Il était vieux et plié comme s'il allait se déchirer. Le châtain releva la tête vers son camarade, curieux, et il comprit en croisant son regard que ce n'était pas pour rire.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demanda le garçon en prenant le papier.

«Une lettre. Pour être plus précis, la dernière lettre de ton père.»

Jude se figea et leva un regard incrédule vers son comparse.

«Où tu l'as eu ?»

«J'ai fouillé dans le bureau de Ellis, tu te souviens ? J'ai trouvé pas mal de choses sur toi... Même une photo de tes parents.»

«Ensembles ?»

Le brun hocha la tête et son ami le rejoignit sur son lit pour le regarder sortir un dossier de sa taie d'oreiller. Un dossier... Etait-ce de ça dont Ellis avait voulu lui parler ce soir-là ? Le sanctionné ouvrit le dossier et prit une photo coincée dedans. Jude se figea, incapable d'y croire; il se pencha sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon et caressa du bout des doigts les sourires heureux de ses parents. C'est dingue, il reconnaissait son père, son père avec la trentaine, des cheveux bruns et un visage vivace. Et sa mère, il parvenait enfin à remettre un visage sur la voix qui lui chantait des berceuses, qu'il entendait parfois le soir comme un lointain murmure. Caleb lui donna la photo et il put enfin voir, dans les bras fins de la femme aux cheveux châtains, un bébé. Il se pencha sur ce petit bout d'humain et s'émerveilla. Alors c'est à ça que ressemblait sa famille ?

«Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère...» entendit-il.

Jude releva des yeux brillants vers son camarade de chambre. Si seulement il pouvait trouver des mots pour remercier son ami ! Cette photo signifiait pour lui beaucoup de choses, et aucun mot ne semblait pouvoir décrire à quel point il était ému.

«Mais tu as les sourcils de ton père.» se moqua finalement le brun.

Jude déglutit. Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste tout à coup ? Il essuya discrètement ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure devant Caleb. Ce dernier fouilla dans le dossier jusqu'à trouver une seconde photo. Il la prit délicatement, le regard sombre et fit mélancoliquement:

«C'est la seule photo qu'il reste de ma mère.»

Jude baissa les yeux vers cette fameuse photo et se raidit: c'était un portrait d'autopsie. Il risqua un regard vers le garçon. Il semblait calme, fixant la photo comme si ce visage trop pâle lui inspirait quelques souvenirs. A bien y regarder, malgré sa blancheur extrême, la femme restait particulièrement belle. Elle avait des joues rondes mais fines qui devaient être adorables avec quelques rougeurs, de longs cils minces et noirs. Ses lèvres, si elles avaient été plus roses, auraient donné envie de l'embrasser. Et ses cheveux brun tombaient en cascade de chaque côté de son visage blême et endormi, donnant comme de la légèreté, et de la liberté à l'âme qui l'avait quittée. Le châtain leva ses yeux vers Caleb et tenta de ne pas rougir. Lui aussi, tenait beaucoup de sa mère. Il avait ces mêmes joues à croquer, ces mêmes petites lèvres roses et ces mêmes cils élégants qui faisaient rideau devant ses yeux turquoises. Il détourna le regard avant que le -joli- garçon ne l'aperçoive, et il se gratta nerveusement la gorge.

«Toi aussi... Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.»

Le brun leva vers lui des yeux tristes et le gratifia d'un sourire sincère.

«Ma mère m'a eu toute seule... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle me disait quand je lui demandais où était mon père.» sourit-il en replongeant dans ses souvenirs. « Je suis né et j'ai grandi dans le ZQ de Franklin, dans le Massachusetts. Tu sais ce que c'est, une petite ville par rapport à ce qu'était Boston... Et donc une petite zone. Dans la ZQ de Franklin, l'armée se prenait pour un tyran. Elle ne faisait rien pour assurer la sécurité de la zone, et passait juste son temps à boire des saletés du marché noir et à raquetter les habitants. Il ne faisait pas bon d'y vivre. Alors ma mère a contacté un passeur. J'avais cinq ans. On a fuit la ZQ de Franklin et le passeur nous a obtenu des faux papiers pour entrer dans la ZQ de Boston. Contre une montagne de ticket de rationnement.»

Le brun, tout en parlant, chercha quelque chose dans le dossier: à croire qu'il le connaissait pas coeur... Dans une pochette en plastique, il y avait les fameux faux papier, avec leurs noms. Caleb et Sarah Stonewall. Jude déglutit en voyant son ami poser sa main sur la pochette.

«Pour entrer dans une ZQ, il fallait pénétrer discrètement, par les maisons abandonnés à la frontière, et ensuite se présenter au ravitaillement avec nos papiers pour avoir nos tickets de rationnement. Ce que le passeur avait oublier de nous préciser, c'est que dans les maisons à la frontière, il y avait des infectés.»

Caleb fit une courte pause.

«On s'est fait prendre en chasse par un coureur. Il y avait une patrouille dans le coin, elle a entendu nos cris. Les militaires ont abattu l'infecté et nous ont demandé de nous mettre à genou, les mains en l'air. Ils ont passé le scanner dans mon cou, puis dans celui de ma mère... Ça a bipé. "Elle est infectée !" ont crié les soldats, et elle les a supplié de ne pas me tuer. Mais les ordres sont les ordres, et les militos doivent liquider les clandestins. "Cours !"elle a crié. C'est ce que j'ai fait... Avant même qu'elle me le dise. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et je n'ai pas pensé qu je pouvais essayer de la sauver.»

Cette fois, Caleb ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. Elles coulèrent sur ses joues roses, sous le regard impuissant de Jude. On aurait dit que peu importe le nombre de fois où le brun racontait cette histoire... Il finissait toujours par pleurer.

«J'ai échappé aux soldats. Je me suis caché dans les rues sombres de la ville. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, juste que je devais survivre. J'ai tenu comme ça deux mois. À me cacher quand je voyais l'armée, à mendier de la nourriture, à fouiller dans les poubelles, à dormir sur les paillassons pour avoir moins froid.»

Il tourna à nouveau les pages du dossier et tomba alors sur la photo de l'homme qui avait été tué deux semaines plus tôt.

«Percy m'a trouvé. Il... M'a donné à manger, m'a donné son manteau. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Percy m'a recueilli dans son clan. Des chasseurs, ils s'appellent les Titans. Il est leur chef... Enfin il l'était.»

Il renifla et essuya à nouveau ses yeux, décidé à finir son récit:

«J'ai grandi dans ce clan, aux côtés de Percy... Il m'a élevé comme son fils, et je le considérais un peu comme mon père. Malgré tout, il n'a jamais voulu que je devienne un Titan. Il n'a jamais accepté de me tatouer en tant que membre de son clan. Tu sais, les Titans ont un tatouage particulier, qui prouve leur appartenance. Tout ce que Percy a toléré, c'est ce dessin sur mon crâne... Il paraît que ça représente la force. Il y a plus d'un mois, le jour où on allait au marché noir, on s'est fait cueillir par une patrouille. Il y a eut une fusillade, et j'ai perdu la trace de Percy. Ellis était là, elle m'a pris en otage. J'ai crié à Percy de tirer mais il m'a ignoré. Il a dit à Ellis de ne pas faire ça... Il lui a promit de se rendre si elle me relâchait. Il a dit qu'il voulait parler des clauses d'un contrat avec Ellis, et elle a accepté. Le reste des militaires m'ont embarqué. En revenant, Ellis a dit que je serai sous l'autorité de l'armée tant que Percy n'aurait pas été exécuté.»

Caleb serra les poings et à nouveau laissa échapper quelques larmes. Le châtain se redressa, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

«Tu imagines ?» sanglota le brun en plongea son regard dans le sien. «Quatorze ans et déjà deux personnes sont mortes pour moi... Et tu sais... Toi aussi tu m'as sauvé la vie... J'ai peur que tu...»

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, les sanglots envahissant son corps. Jude ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son ami dans cet état. Il se pencha vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il sentit Caleb nicher son visage larmoyant dans son cou, ses mains agripper son t-shirt comme pour le garder près de lui. Et les sanglots secouer son corps fragile. Le châtain sentit au travers de son haut le métal froid des menottes et son regard se posa sur la corde qui nouait encore les pieds de son compagnon de chambre. Si seulement il pouvait détruire ses entraves, si seulement il pouvait enlacer franchement Caleb, se coller contre lui, plus, plus... Il se stoppa à temps. A quoi pensait-il ? Pourtant il ne parvint pas à arrêter de serrer le garçon dans ses bras, à s'empêcher d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux sombres. Il passa sa main dedans pour calmer ses sanglots, et entendit sa voix étouffée murmurer:

«Reste avec moi cette nuit...»

Jude sentit comme décharge électrique dans son corps et fut saisi d'une pulsion; plaqua son ami contre son lit. Il baissa vers lui des yeux ardent et croisa son regard plein de larmes et de surprise. Il se calma, empêchant son corps de fondre sur ce visage triste, se retenant comme jamais de le mordiller et de le lécher. Mais qu'est-ce qui le prenait tout à coup ? Il sentit quelque chose chatouiller le bas de son ventre et inspira à fond. Non... Surtout pas ça... Pas maintenant. Il essaya de plonger dans les turquoises humides et tourmentée de son ami. Caleb avait besoin de réconfort. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de réaction dans ce genre de situation... C'était presque aussi incongru que de rire alors qu'il pleurait. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'exciter à cet instant ? Il soupira silencieusement, toujours sur son camarade, à le fixer. Pas le choix, il allait devoir ignorer son corps... Et prier pour que Caleb ne se rende compte de rien.

«Tu as besoin de mes bras ?» demanda le châtain dans un souffle.

Il crut voir son camarade rougir mais ne s'attarda pas sur cette impression. Il sentait déjà qu'il se raidissait, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il brûlait de demander au brun de le prendre dans ses bras lui aussi, mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il se coucha sur le côté, entourant Caleb de son bras gauche tout en croisant les jambes pour cacher la vilaine bosse qui avait dû apparaître sur son pantalon. Mais dans quelle misère s'était-il encore fourré ? Il utilisa sa main droite pour baisser son t-shirt devant son pantalon, et appuya dessus pour se calmer. Comme si son érection était un membre à part entière, qu'il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Et quelque part, c'était vrai. Il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, de peur de dire quelque chose de compromettant, et expira par le nez en sentant l'effet que faisait la pression de sa main droite. Le cours de ses pensées lui échappa alors qu'il avait inséré ses doigts en haut de ses deux cuisses croisées et qu'il palpait son sexe emprisonné. A nouveau, il soupira avant de se reprendre et de respirer par le nez. C'était frustrant. Il devait consoler l'apparent objet de son désir soudain. Le châtain se posa véritablement la question pour la première fois: avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une chance de coucher avec Caleb ? Dur à savoir. Il l'imaginait parfaitement refuser... Et aussi parfaitement accepter. Il se mordit la lèvre en soupirant une fois encore par le nez.

«Dis Jude...»

Bon sang, cette voix... Jude n'osa pas répondre, persuadé d'avoir la voix trop rauque.

«Pourquoi tu respires aussi fort ?»

Jude retint ce souffle qui le trahissait et se redressa. Caleb le regarda sans comprendre et le châtain passa sa main sur son visage: ça n'allait pas être possible. Il se leva, tournant le dos à son camarade, le rouge aux joues.

«Je me sens pas bien... Je vais aller me rafraîchir, je reviens.»

Il sortit de la chambre sans se retourner.

* * *

Jude tira la chasse d'eau et sortit de la cabine des toilettes. Il soupira en ouvrant le robinet. Il avait la tête vidée. Alors ça se finissait comme ça ? Il passa ses mains sous l'eau et renifla. Maintenant encore il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris. Tout était allé si vite: il avait enlacé Caleb, il s'était mis à divaguer complètement. A vouloir le brun, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Bizarre, ça c'est sûr. Peut-être que c'était à cause de ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé, ce regard désespéré. Il avait eu envie de lui redonner le sourire, de le prendre tout contre lui, et finalement de le prendre tout court. Étrange cette pulsion. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait fallut se calmer tout seul par la suite... Et que c'était la première fois que ça se déclenchait à cause d'un mec. Enfin, disons plutôt "à cause d'un mec qui n'avait rien fait pour le chauffer".

Le garçon secoua ses mains pour se débarrasser de l'eau et finit de les essuyer sur son pantalon. Le bruit de papier que fit sa poche lorsqu'il passa sa main dessus le fit s'arrêter. Il récupéra délicatement le papier et le reconnu. La lettre de son père. Il ouvrit la lettre et se tourna pour s'adosser au lavabo.

_Ne m'en veux pas, Jane_

_Cela fait un mois que ma femme est morte, et je n'ai pas fait mon deuil. Mon fils me regarde comme si le ciel lui était tombé dessus et ma fille... Si c'est elle l'est bien, ne comprend même pas ce qu'il se passe. On lui a dit que sa mère ne reviendrait plus, et elle a pleuré sans comprendre. A 3 ans, un enfant ne peut pas avoir de vraie notion sur ce qu'est la vie, et ce qu'est la mort, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Chaque matin depuis ce jour, je me réveille avec le désir de me rendormir. Je veux rejoindre Judith là-haut. Je sais que je pourrai juste me dire que j'ai fait mon devoir mais c'est impossible. J'aurai dû empêcher son exécution. Qu'importe si elle a trahi notre patrie, si notre Célia n'est pas ma fille. J'aimais Judith comme si ma vie en dépendait, et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là... Je sais que ma vie en dépendait vraiment._

_Ne m'en veux pas car je m'en veux suffisamment tout seul. Tu imagines ça, Jane ? Le Général Sharp est cocu. Sa femme livre des informations secret-défense à son amant, qui est le chef des Titans. Je ne sais pas si Judith a vraiment trompé notre pays, si elle m'a trompé moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer._

_Tu dois comprendre ça toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je te le dis à toi parce que tu es la seule dans toute cette base à m'avoir toujours défendue. D'élève tu es passée à soldat. Tu n'imagines pas comment je suis fier de ta réussite. J'aimerai que mes enfants ne sachent jamais rien à propos de cette histoire. Jude est trop intelligent et Célia trop jeune pour comprendre la portée de cette affaire. Je te les confie: avec toi, ils deviendront de bons soldats._

_Ce soir, je participerai à l'assaut du camp des Titans. Je nous ferai gagner et ferai en sorte de ne pas en revenir._

_Dis à mes enfants que leur père est mort en héros et que leur mère est morte de maladie. Ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre à quel point l'amour dans ce monde peut nous perdre._

_Carl Sharp._

Jude resta figé. Impossible. Cette lettre n'était pas de son père, ce n'était qu'un tissus de mensonge. Pourtant... Pourtant... Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quelle horreur. Le Général Sharp s'était suicidé et Judith, son épouse, avait été exécutée pour haute trahison. Sa famille... Le nom des Sharp, si reconnu, si admiré, n'était qu'un monument aux mensonges... Il tituba. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Alors ses parents dont le commandant Ellis ne disait que du bien, n'avaient été que des traîtres et des lâches ?!

Jude sortit des toilettes et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, le longeant jusqu'à sa porte de chambre. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans sa chambre, perdu. Le brun l'attendait, assis dans son lit.

«Ça va mieux ?» demanda-t-il, inquiet. «Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal...»

Caleb s'interrompit lorsqu'il croisa les yeux larmoyants du châtain. Celui-ci s'approcha du lit puisque le brun ne pouvait pas marcher et se laissa tomber dedans en pleurant.

«Jude, qu'est-ce que-...»

«Ma mère n'a pas succombé à une pneumonie... Mon père... N'est pas mort en héros sur le champ de bataille... Et ma soeur... N'est même pas ma soeur putain...» gémit-il sous le regard incrédule de son camarade.

Besoin de Caleb. Il avait besoin de son corps encore une fois. Il se redressa et essuya ses yeux en se tournant vers le brun.

«Si tout ça était faux... Caleb... Qui dit que je ne suis pas un mensonge moi non plus ?!»

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa Jude baisser à nouveau la tête, ravagé par les sanglots. Alors il avait lu la lettre... C'est vrai qu'elle avait de quoi remettre en question. Pour qui Jane avait-elle menti ? Pour Jude, pour son père, pour elle ? Même cette réponse restait indéterminée.

«Enlace-moi Caleb...» murmura le châtain.

Le concerné s'autorisa un sourire. Il se débrouilla pour passer ses bras autour de son ami malgré ses menottes et posa son front contre le sien. Il lui chuchota de se calmer et resta à écouter la respiration sifflante de Jude, qui commençait à retrouver ses esprits. A nouveau le châtain le fit tomber vers l'arrière et lova son nez dans le cou de son camarade, respirant son odeur si naturelle, ce musc sauvage et doux à la fois.

«Je dors avec toi.» chuchota-t-il en collant ses lèvres au t-shirt de son compagnon de chambre.

«Pour de vrai cette fois ?»

Jude attrapa la couverture et la remonta sur eux. Dans les couettes, il se mit sur le côté de Caleb, entoura sa taille de ses bras et ses jambes des siennes. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui, sans vraiment avoir de raison particulière. Tout à l'heure c'était pour le consoler et à présent pour se faire consoler qu'il se collait à lui.

Il était épuisé, il devait dormir maintenant. Il reportait au lendemain toutes ses interrogations, se contentant pour l'instant de cette enlaçade intime et cette chaleur humaine qui le berçait.

«Je suis là.» entendit-il dans un souffle.

Et il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

* * *

Les choses se pimentent entre nos deux gamins préférés, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) Bisous et à mardi !


	11. Les rescapés de Lincoln

Hello les amis !

Guest: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très beaucoup plaisir ! :3 Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et surtout, merci de prendre le temps de m'encourager ! C'esst trop émouvant T_T J'espère que tu suivras la suite encore longtemps, en tout cas, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ! Place à la suite alors ;)

Jude Sharp : Kido Yuuto, chef des Gardiens

Caleb Stonewall : Fudo Akio, chef des Titans

Torch : Nagumo Haruya alias Burn, rescapé de Lincoln

Gazel : Suzuno Fuusuke, rescapé de Lincoln

Dean : OC, ancien chef des Gardiens, désormais informateur

Kaitlyn : OC, rescapée de Lincoln

Jude et Caleb ne peuvent désormais plus faire marche arrière; l'armée à leurs trousses, ils ont du laisser David ramener Nathan au camp et ont réussi à passer Célia, qui est désormais colonel à l'armée. Mais l'ennemi est là, il faut quitter le Massachussetts au plus vite. Sans l'escouade des Lucioles pour les guider, ils doivent se rendre au quartier général. Et pour faciliter les choses, il faut trouver une voiture. Mais est-ce que demander de l'aide aux rescapés de Lincoln est une bonne idée ?

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre X: Les rescapés de Lincoln**

«C'est là ?»

«Ouais...»

Caleb avisa cette ville qui s'étendait devant lui. Elle semblait déserte, complètement envahie par la végétation. Dire que la ville de Lincoln avait été prospère et épanouie...

«C'est encore pire que la dernière fois que je suis venu...» marmona Jude en fixant les barricades de fils barbelés et les grillages.

Lincoln n'avait pas été épargnée par l'épidémie. Placée sous loi martiale au début de l'infection, la ville avait été barricadée par le gouvernement, d'où les barrières métalliques qui l'entouraient. En réalité, tout cela avait été mis en place au moins 35 ans auparavant, avant la création des zones de quarantaine, quand le premier objectif était d'éviter la propagation de l'infection, et non de sauver des vies. Un vrai fiasco d'ailleurs puisque certains spores étaient volatiles et qu'ils leurs suffisaient d'un peu de vent pour gagner le reste du pays. Finalement, le gouvernement avait livré les habitants de Lincoln aux infectés qui les rongeaient depuis l'intérieur, pour rien. Et le pire, c'est que ça avait été le cas dans presque toutes les autres villes des Etats-Unis, jusqu'à ce que le gouvernement comprenne le carnage. Il lui avait fallu l'extinction de plus de la moitié de la population mondiale pour comprendre qu'il devait mettre en place ces ZQ qui avaient sauvé l'Allemagne en Europe.

«Comment on entre ?» demanda Caleb en se dirigeant vers le grillage. «On peut pas escalader ce truc.»

«On va bien trouver. Ces barrières ont été mise en place pour que personne ne sorte, pas pour que personne ne rentre.»

Le châtain se dirigea vers un petit abri, prit son élan et sauta sur le toit. Il se raccrocha aux bords, parvint à monter et tendit sa main au brun. Caleb réussit lui aussi à se hisser et soupira en voyant la ville de plus haut.

«C'est vraiment ici que tu veux trouver une voiture ?»

«Torch et Gazel me doivent un service.»

«De là à ce qu'ils aient une bagnole... T'es optimiste.» grommela le Titan en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage.

Le châtain passa devant lui et sauta de l'autre côté de la barrière en métal. Il atterrit lourdement dans la poussière. Il secoua ses rangers pour éviter que le sable ne rentre dedans et jeta un regard aux alentours. Réussir à entrer, c'était bien, mais que faire après ça ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où étaient les survivants, et en plus, la ville devait grouiller d'infectés. Il fallait être prudent. Caleb avait sauté derrière lui et fixait son dos en attendant que le Gardien lui dise où aller.

«On va suivre la rue principale. On finira bien par trouver quelque chose.»

Le brun sourit en coin en entendant le "quelque chose" et suivit son compagnon sur la grande rue. On voyait bien que la ville était abandonnée, rien à voir avec les zones de quarantaines, qui pourtant portaient déjà les signes du temps. A côté d'elles, les villes fantômes du genre de Lincoln ressemblaient à des ruines Incas. Les vieilles façades de bar aux vitres cassées ou planchées, les anciennes vitrines dont la peinture et le bois poreux semblait pouvoir céder à tout instant. Le bitume était craquelé par les racines des arbres qui avaient poussé sur le trottoir et l'herbe envahissait la moindre parcelle de terre. Certaines maisons en bords de rue n'avaient même plus qu'une charpente pourrie, les tuiles avaient dues être utilisées comme munition. Caleb soupira en passant par dessus un lampadaire renversé. Il avait entendu dire par les plus anciens de son clan que Lincoln avait assez mal survécu à la loi martiale. Le peu de survivants n'avaient cessé de se faire avoir un par un, et le reste tentait toujours durement de faire le ménage dans la ville tout en commerçant avec des trafiquants venus de ZQ proches. Les Gardiens, par exemple, avaient fait du commerce illégal de munitions, et pour être tout à fait honnête, les Lucioles avaient aussi bossé avec eux. La raison était plus que simple; Lincoln possédait une usine à munition dans le quartier sud-ouest; tous les réseaux hors-la-loi de ce coin de l'Etat se ravitaillaient chez eux en échange de nourriture ou d'armes, que les rescapés ne pouvaient pas se procurer dans une ville "fermée".

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent pour fixer une barricade improvisée, avec des carcasses de voitures, des plaques de tôle et des barbelés.

«Comment on fait maintenant ?» demanda le Titan en constatant qu'ils ne pourraient pas descendre la rue de cette façon.

L'autre regarda autour de lui avant de s'engager sur une sorte de terrasse de terre battue sur le côté d'un vieux magasin de musique abandonné -comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Jude entra par le trou béant dans le mur et regarda autour de lui. La boutique avait été mise à sac, une batterie bloquait le passage sur l'arrière salle. Les bacs de vinyles avait été renversé, les disques piétinés, et un certain nombre d'instrument de musique avaient dû être brisés au sol dans une émeute ou une attaque d'infectés. Caleb était entré aussi et fixait une guitare au mur d'un air curieux.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demanda-t-il en la décrochant du mur.

Il passa sa main dessus pour enlever l'épaise couche de poussière qui la ornait, et pinça une des cordes. Il ne vit pas le sourire attendri de son partenaire, qui s'approcha de lui et lui prit l'instrument des mains.

«C'est une guitare.»

Il posa ses doigts sur le manche et gratta d'un geste habile. L'accord vibra sur les cordes alors que Caleb regardait son camarade en tentant de cacher son émerveillement.

«Elle est désaccordée.» marmonna le Gardien en la jouant avec les chevilles.

«Tu sais en jouer ?» demanda le brun sans montrer son admiration.

«Dean m'a appris quelques refrains quand il dirigeait encore les Gardiens. J'ai pas vraiment de bases, je sais juste jouer ces musiques-là.» expliqua le châtain qui continuait d'accorder la guitare.

Il fit à nouveau quelques notes, pianotant avec élégance sur le manche, et enchaîna sur des accords mélodieux. Caleb, qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était la musique, regarda son ami jouer avec envie. Ça avait l'air si facile quand Jude jouait...

Ils furent pourtant interrompus par un braillement caractéristique et sentirent leur sang se glacer. Les cris se rapprochaient d'eux, et à en entendre les pas, il y en avait plusieurs. Des infectés.

«Merde !»

Jude reposa la guitare et se hâta vers l'arrière boutique. Il réussit à déplacer suffisamment la batterie pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte et sortit de la salle de vente, le brun sur ses talons. Ils sortirent précipitamment dehors par l'arrière boutique, s'attirant l'attention des infectés qui paressaient à l'extérieur. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Ils foncèrent dans le tas, le plus vite possible, évitant parfois de justesse les dents claquantes des coureurs.

«Te retournes pas !» cria Jude.

Caleb savait bien, il se contenta de suivre le Gardien le plus vite possible. Cette petite rue allait donner sur un cul-de-sac, il le sentait...

«Par ici !»

Il suivit Jude qui avait tourné pour entrer dans un énorme entrepôt. Le châtain continua d'avancer vers une sortie au bout du grand espace lorsqu'il poussa un cri de surprise: une corde se serra soudain à sa cheville et le souleva à l'envers au dessus du sol. Caleb regarda son ami pris au piège et fit volte-face avec habileté. Les infectés arrivaient dans l'entrepôt. Tant pis, ils allaient se battre. Il sortit son 9mm de sa poche arrière et vérifia qu'il avait des chargeurs. Il se concentra pour tirer sur les coureurs, qui se jetaient vers eux avec cette folie meurtrière qui les envahissait. Ils avaient faim de chair fraîche. Il tirait, tentant de maintenir les infectés le plus loin d'eux. Il ne risqua pas un regard mais reconnu au son que Jude avait aussi sortie son arme et s'appliquait à tirer la tête à l'envers. Ils arrivaient à prendre le dessus sur les coureurs qui envahissaient l'entrepôt, lorsque plusieurs gros coups de feu attirèrent leur attention. C'était un bruit de fusil à pompe. Le reste d'infectés fut vite réduit à néant et Caleb tendit l'oreille pour prévenir si du "renfort" ennemi arrivait. Apparemment non. Il se tourna en soupirant vers l'inconnu au fusil à pompe qui les avait aidés:

«Merci pour l'ai-»

Il s'interrompit et se figea : le fusil était désormais pointé sur lui.

«Attends Torch, il est avec moi.» lança Jude en se tortillant pour atteindre ses chevilles.

Il réussit finalement à couper la corde avec un surin et tomba lourdement au sol. Il se releva en se tenant le dos et baissa avec la main le canon du fusil du dénommé Torch.

«Ça t'amuse de mettre ce genre de piège partout ?» maugréa-t-il à leur sauveur, qui même s'il avait baissé le fusil n'avait pas baissé sa garde.

«Et toi, ça t'amuse de toujours les déclencher ?»

Puis il désigna le brun, qui suivait l'échange en silence.

«Tu m'expliques ce qu'il fait là lui ?»

«Pourquoi tout le monde se méfie toujours ?» grogna le concerné d'un ton méprisant.

«On se le demande, hein, Stonewall.» répliqua Torch, acerbe.

«Tch... Range donc ton jouet, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un.»

«Oh, ce serait dommage que ce soit toi.»

Le sarcasme de Torch ne fit pas rire Caleb du tout, mais le premier ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur cette bêtise. Il leva ses yeux ambres arrogants vers le chef des Gardiens et fit d'un ton méfiant:

«On avait dit pas avant quelques semaines pour le prochain échange. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?»

«On a besoin d'un service.»

«Bien sûr, c'est bien connu que les rescapés de Lincoln font du bénévolat.» railla Torch en rangeant son fusil dans l'étui dorsal.

«Je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé i ans ?» fit calmement le châtain.

Le rescapé grogna et passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux flamboyant.

«C'est ça, ramène ta fraise, remue le passé...»

«C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?» demanda le gardien avec un sourire en coin.

Torch soupira et se détourna pour s'engager vers le fond de l'entrepôt. Jude haussa les épaules et le suivit, Caleb à sa suite. Le rouquin regagna l'extérieur par le côté opposé et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. Il attendit de voir les arrivants sortir pour actionner la fermeture de l'entrepôt.

«Faut pas traîner dans le coin. Si on veut discuter, il faut aller au quartier. On y sera en sécurité.»

Ils suivirent Torch dans une petite ruelle qui débouchait de l'autre côté de la barricade qui les avaient empêchés de passé plus tôt. Le rescapé prit les devants et descendit l'avenue devant eux. Il prit son arme et la rechargea tout en marchant. Caleb lança un regard vers son partenaire, qui haussa les épaules et se gratta la gorge avant de lancer:

«Et Gazel ? Je pensais que vous étiez inséparables.»

«Qui t'a dit ça ?» grommela Torch.

«C'est juste que je vous ai toujours vus ensembles.»

«Bah...»

Il rangea à nouveau le fusil et ralentit un peu l'allure. Caleb crut voir dans sa démarche quelque chose de changé, comme si il s'était tendu. Quelque chose clochait avec Gazel.

«Il s'est fait prendre.» lâcha le rouquin.

Le sang du brun se figea dans ses veines. "Il s'est fait prendre", c'était une façon de dire que son partenaire avait été mordu ou bouffé par un infecté. Il sentit le regard de Jude sur lui : c'est vrai, tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de survivre à une morsure d'infecté. Et sans prétentions, il savait que le châtain prenait conscience de sa chance. Le brun lui-même n'osait pas penser à ce qu'il aurait ressenti si il avait perdu Jude.

«Désolé.» fit ce dernier en posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule du solitaire.

Torch hocha la tête, amer.

«Moi aussi, je suis désolé...» murmura-t-il, sans doute pour lui-même. «J'aurai au moins aimé lui dire au revoir à ce salopard.»

Il ria un peu jaune et tira à nouveau dans une canette. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle qui donnait sur une cours intérieure. Le genre de petite cours tout juste assez grande pour y garer une voiture, qui donnait sur un porche gardé par deux types bien armés. Ils relevèrent la tête en voyant le rouquin arriver et l'un d'eux, une femme en fait, se leva pour les saluer:

«Ça alors... Jude ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?» fit-elle chaleureusement en s'approchant pour prendre le châtain dans ses bras.

«C'est une longue histoire, Kaitlyn.» rigola le concerné.

«J'imagine ouais. Tu as bien grandi tu sais ? Je me souviens encore de toi à 20 ans... Un vrai gringalet.»

Le fameux gringalet sourit et Torch s'interposa en râlant:

«T'as fini maintenant ? C'est moi qu'ils sont venus voir.»

Kaitlyn fixa le roux d'un air exaspéré et tourna son regard brun vers le second chasseur, qui restait discret.

«Et lui, c'est ton nouveau partenaire ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à David ?»

«Hein ? Non non, David va bien. Caleb et moi on vient pas pour une transaction.»

«Ah ? Mais pourquoi alors ?» s'étonna la rescapée.

«Justement, si tu veux bien nous laisser, je vais enfin savoir ce qu'ils viennent nous taxer !» lança Torch, qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte que sa camarade lâche un peu les nouveaux arrivants.

«Tu pourrais parler mieux.» grommela-t-elle; et en se tournant vers le gardien, elle confia «Il t'a dit pour Gazel ?»

«Oui... C'est triste.»

«Et bien... Sa disparition le perturbe un peu plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Ne lui en veux pas trop d'accord ?»

«T'inquiète pas Kaitlyn, je m'offusquerai pas.»

Il sourit tranquillement et la femme le lui rendit, soulignant un instant ses cernes et les rides qui lui creusait désormais le coin des yeux. Jude remarqua alors ses cheveux noirs corbeau d'origine, qui avaient grisonné un peu, et le temps qui avait marqué son visage. Elle avait vieilli.

Il se redressa, un peu chamboulé par cette constatation et se tourna vers le Titan pour lui faire signe de le suivre dans la maison; puis il entra, à la suite de Torch.

* * *

Et voilà ;D J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi prochain pour la suite des aventures de nos chasseurs préférés :D Si vous avez apprécié, faîtes-le moi savoir avec une petite review ;) Bisouuus à vous, je vous aime !


	12. Le quartier

Coucou tout le monde ! La suite tout de suite ;p

Jude et Caleb sont arrivés sains et saufs au quartier des rescapés: ils vont pouvoir négocier avec Torch une voiture et peut-être des munitions, quoiqu'ils risquent de se perdre dans les questions personnelles... Car dans une chambre paisible, les sensations du corps de son ami contre le sien, endormi, ça rappelle des choses. Est-ce que fouiller dans le passé est une bonne idée ?

Jude Sharp : Kido Yuuto, chef des Gardiens

Caleb Stonewall : chef des Titans, immunisé

Torch (ou Claude) : rescapé de Lincoln

Gazel (Bryce) : rescapé de Lincoln

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre XI: Le quartier**

L'intérieur de la maison était plongée dans une sorte de semi-obscurité; les fenêtres qui auraient dû donner sur la rue avaient été barricadées. Le rez de chaussé avait été aménagé, les habituelles différentes pièces d'une maison ayant été transformées en chambres. Dans ce qui aurait dû être le salon, Jude vit un vieux canapé et un matelas au sol, et quelques couvertures recousues plusieurs fois. Une femme de la trentaine au moins leva les yeux vers lui, ne cessant pas pour autant de caresser les cheveux d'un enfant qui dormait sur le ventre près d'elle, sur le matelas. Le petit devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Jude détourna les yeux et suivit le rouquin plus loin dans la maison. Il comprit alors d'où venait ce peu lumière : ils avaient défoncé un mur. Torch s'engouffra dans le trou, suivi des deux chasseurs, et ressortit à l'air libre. Il y avait des jardins de ce côté-ci, du linge qui séchait au soleil couchant et quelques très maigres cultures de légumes racines. A en voir la qualité du sol, il ne devait pas y pousser grand-chose d'autre que des betteraves et des pommes de terre. L'herbe s'autorisait à pousser ici et là dans la terre meuble, le concert des cigales s'élevait avec légèreté vers le ciel aux couleurs chatoyantes du coucher. Un petit chemin menait dans un fossé à l'ombre, où quelques hommes aiguisaient des lames et nettoyaient les canons de leurs fusils.

«Vous êtes combien ici ?» demanda le châtain en se rapprochant un peu du rescapé.

«Depuis quelques jours... On est moins d'une trentaine.»

«Vous avez organisé un camp ?» s'étonna le brun.

«Un quartier. Pas un camp, comme vous les chasseurs. Nous on survit, on s'amuse pas à voler et provoquer les autres.» grinça Torch à l'intention du titan.

Ce dernier se tut. Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention. Le gardien inspira un grand coup. Même si c'était moche à dire au vu de la situation des rescapés de Lincoln, ce quartier semblait bien agréable. Les gens se connaissaient sans doutes très bien, depuis 35 ans passés ensemble. Les rires de quelques enfants qui se couraient après dans les jardins plus haut lui arracha un sourire tendre. Tout comme Torch, ces gamins avaient dû naître ici, et tout comme Torch, ils grandiraient en apprenant à tuer les infectés, à chasser pour le quartier et les plus braves d'entres eux seraient envoyés pour faire du commerce avec les clans alentour. Ils passèrent devant deux femmes qui discutaient en épluchant des pommes de terre et le rouquin s'arrêta pour dire:

«Est-ce que Mira est là ?»

«Où veux-tu qu'elle soit, Torch ?» se moqua gentiment la plus agée.

Le rescapé sourit et la remercia poliment avant de poursuivre sa route sur le petit sentier poussiéreux. Il arriva devant une maison et entra doucement. La lumière les devança et s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Torch s'avança précautionneusement vers une masse sur un matelas et fit signe aux chasseurs de laisser la porte ouverte pour y voir plus clair.

«Mira ?»

La silhouette se tourna vers le rouquin, lentement. Ce dernier se pencha vers elle d'un geste protecteur et murmura doucement:

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ?»

«... Je ne sais pas...»

Jude entendit Torch soupirer calmement. Il vit ensuite son ombre dans le fond de la pièce retirer les planches en bois qui empêchait le jour d'entrer par les fenêtres. Dans la lumière dorée de fin de journée, le gardien distingua les contours d'une femme; elle semblait épuisée, et avait le regard vide. Torch se pencha à nouveau vers elle et retira de son visage ses mèches de cheveux blonds avant de lui dire tendrement:

«Il faut sortir tu sais ? Tu as mangé ce soir ?»

Le femme hocha la tête. Le roux sourit et posa ses lèvres sur son front moite. Il passa sa main sur le bras de la rescapée, comme une caresse, et la glissa sur son ventre arrondi.

«Et lui, il va bien ?» s'enquit-il en cherchant le regard perdu de la future mère.

«Oui...»

Elle retrouvait un peu de lucidité quand on parlait de son bébé.

«Mais il aimerait que son père rentre à la maison.»

Torch baissa les yeux et se contenta de murmurer:

«Prends soin de lui d'accord ? Ton mari veut que vous deux soyiez en pleine forme.»

La blonde hocha la tête et caressa elle aussi son ventre, aimante. Torch se redressa et indiqua aux chasseurs de sortir de la maison. Jude hocha docilement la tête et prit le poignet du brun pour le mener dehors. Cette pauvre femme avait perdu son mari... Il frissonna. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'on ressentait lorsque le père de son enfant disparaissait. D'un enfant qu'on porte encore en soi. Ça devait être une douleur très différente de celle qu'on ressent en perdant un parent ou un ami. Cette femme avait perdu le père de son enfant. Il déglutit et croisa le regard du brun: lui aussi ressentait le drame. Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore le poignet de son ami et le lâcha en s'adossant au mur de la maison. Finalement, Torch sortit aussi, grave, et lança à la femme qui épluchait ses pommes de terre:

«Mira aura besoin d'aide pour le bain.»

«On s'en occupera, Torch.» fit la plus vieille.

Puis, en souriant affectueusement, elle dit:

«Merci pour ce que tu fais pour Mira. Elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte, mais elle t'ai sans doute très reconnaissante.»

«C'est normal.» répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

«Claude ?»

Le rescapé releva ses yeux ambres sérieux vers la vieille femme. On ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, on se contentait toujours de son surnom, Torch. Tout comme tout le monde appelait Gazel "Gazel" et pas Bryce.

«Quoi ?» fit Torch en tentant de cacher son chamboulement.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais ?»

Jude regarda alternativement le flamboyant jeune homme et la dame aux pommes de terre. Sa faute ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Il observa le roux hocher vaguement la tête, pas très convaincu par ce qu'avait dit la femme et se diriger vers eux, le regard sombre.

«Venez.» marmonna-t-il à leur niveau.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison et grimpa sur une caisse en bois pour se hisser habilement à une fenêtre. Les deux chasseurs suivirent le mouvement et entrèrent à leur tours dans la maison par la fenêtre ouverte. Jude se redressa pour regarder tout autour de lui. Il faisait plutôt clair ici, ça devait être dû à la lucarne au plafond penché. Au centre de la pièce il vit une lampe à huile éteinte et deux matelas une place collés l'un contre l'autre. Les couvertures étaient en bazar, il y avait des armes contre le mur ou sur la table, des magazines qui traînaient un peu partout par terre. C'était bien une chambre de mec ça. Torch s'approcha d'un autre matelas rangé contre un mur pour gagner de la place, et le fit tomber à plat dans un grand nuage de poussière. Il toussota un peu et lança:

«Asseyez-vous.»

Jude et Caleb obéirent tandis que le propriétaire des lieux se laissait tomber dans son lit en soupirant.

«Alors ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?»

«C'est difficile à expliquer.» commença le brun.

«Dis, Torch...»

L'interpellé leva son regard fauve vers le châtain. Il la sentait, la question personnelle...

«Est-ce que Gazel est le mari de Mira ?»

«Ça te regarde ?» grinça le concerné.

Jude ne répondit pas. Il soutint le regard du rescapé, qui finit par pousser un soupir grognon.

«Nan, c'était Howard, le mari de Mira. Et le père de son bébé. Tu l'as vu par toi-même tout à l'heure, Mira arrive au bout de ses neuf mois, le petit va pas tarder à arriver. Sherry, c'était une infirmière avant la pandémie, elle n'avait pas le bon matos pour l'accouchement. Il lui manquait plein de trucs...»

Il se tut un instant et ramena une ses jambes près de son torse, détendant l'autre comme pour essayer de combler un vide sur le matelas.

«Il y a un pick-up militaire là-bas, qui passait dans le coin il y a quelques semaines. Il a dû être attaqué et les soldats ont perdu le contrôle du camion: elle a fini encastrée dans un mur du gymnase, de l'autre côté de la ville. Les militaires ont toujours des kits de soins avec eux, du matériel médical stérilisé et tout... Sherry m'a demandé de l'accompagner chercher le matos. Mais... Bryce... Avait été blessé quelques jours plus tôt... Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. J'ai demandé à Howard d'aller avec Sherry.»

Il passa sa main sur son visage, l'air soudain épuisé.

«Deux jours ont passé... Ils ne revenaient pas. Mira s'inquiétait. Je savais que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Howard, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. J'ai décidé d'y aller pour les retrouver... Et Bryce a refusé de me laisser y aller seul. Il n'était pas encore parfaitement rétabli mais il m'a accompagné au gymnase. Il y avait une horde d'infecté, ils nous ont attaqué. Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour qu'on s'en sorte... On a essayé de se réfugier dans le gymnase mais ils ont brisé les hautes vitres et nous sont tombés dessus comme de la pluie. Même en se défendant du mieux qu'on pouvait, ce n'était pas suffisant. On a regardé l'entrée: il y avait Howard. Il était mort, dévoré par les infectés. On s'est juste dirigés vers le pick up pour récupérer le kit médical et se tirer vite fait, mais on a été arrêtés par un colosse.»

«Un colosse ? Il y en a au gymnase ?» s'étonna le gardien.

«Pour le moment on en a vu qu'un mais... Il pourrait y en avoir d'autres.»

Les colosses étaient des infectés stade quatre, le dernier avant la mort. Ils n'étaient plus que des gros tas couverts de plaques fongiques, qui ne voient ni n'entendent plus rien, mais qui ont un odorat très développé. Ils étaient énormes, bien plus gros et grand qu'un homme de taille normale: c'est ça que ça donnait, des années d'infection. Heureusement, tous les infectés ne parvenaient pas à ce stade. Seuls les plus robustes survivaient aussi longtemps au parasite. Les colosses étaient dangereux à cause de ça; un simple coup de leurs gigantesques bras et on savourait un traumatisme crânien. Sans compter que contrairement aux autres infectés, ils pouvaient suivre quelqu'un à la trace, rien qu'en suivant son odeur. Rien n'empêchait le colosse du gymnase de remonter jusqu'au quartier...

«Bryce m'a pris de force et, à l'extérieur , il m'a fait traverser un petit ruisseau pour que le colosse perde notre trace. Sa blessure s'était rouverte et il perdait du sang. Ça coulait par terre. Avec du sang qui coulait, le colosse n'aurait eu aucun mal à remonter notre trace jusqu'au quartier. Il m'a dit de rentrer seul, qu'il me rejoindrait en haut. Il m'a juste dit "salut"...»

Il serra les dents et déglutit, la tristesse faisant luire ses yeux ambres. Le coeur de Jude se fit tout petit. Il se souvenait de la détresse qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait compris que son ami avait été mordu, avant d'apprendre qu'il était immunisé. Pendant ces quelques minutes, il avait vu Caleb lui glisser entre les doigts. Il imaginait ce que le rouquin pouvait ressentir depuis la disparition de Gazel. Mais il fallait continuer n'est-ce pas ?

«Est-ce que tu penses que le pick-up de l'armée peut encore rouler ?»

Le gardien et le rescapé se tournèrent vers le brun. Caleb ne connaissait pas bien les rescapés. Il fallait dire que les Titans avaient tendance à piller tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, et se fichaient bien de savoir si la marchandise appartenait à l'armée, aux chasseurs, aux rescapés ou à la milice des Lucioles. Ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient un nombre assez incalculable d'ennemis. La seule fois où le brun avait rencontré Torch et Gazel, ça avait été lors d'un échange avec les Gardiens; lui et son clan avait tendu une embuscade aux rescapés pour avoir leur marchandise. Jude et les Gardiens avaient prêté main forte aux envoyés de Lincoln -en vérité le châtain avait réussi à dissuader le chef des titans lors d'un faux affrontement avec lui.

«Euh... Je ne pense pas... Par contre, on peut sans doute utiliser sa batterie pour faire démarrer une autre voiture.» répondit Torch après avoir réfléchi.

Son regard passa de Jude à Caleb et il reprit, un peu perplexe:

«C'est ça que vous vouliez, une voiture ? Mais... Où est-ce que vous allez ?»

«Dans le Wyoming, à Jackson.»

«C'est la base de Mark, ça.» s'étonna le rouquin. «Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez aux Lucioles ?»

Il se tut un instant avant d'ajouter, moqueur:

«Stonewall va se rendre ?»

Un grognement exaspéré accueillit sa réflexion. Le châtain se gratta la nuque nerveusement et le rescapé comprit qu'il s'agissait d'affaires privées. Il hocha la tête et se leva. Le chef des Gardiens s'aperçut enfin qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Un hululement de chouette à l'extérieur souligna ses pensées et un appel retentit. Le propriétaire des lieux semblait attendre ce signal car il se dirigea vers sa table. Il prit un chargeur de pistolet et une boîte de munitions de fusil avant de se diriger vers la porte du grenier, à savoir la fenêtre.

«S'il fait trop sombre, vous n'aurez qu'à allumer la lampe à pétrole. On a aussi un système de récupération des eaux de pluie donc on a l'eau courante... Vous pouvez prendre une douche en bas, dans l'espèce de cabine aménagée sous la citerne. Et pour pisser, c'est dehors.»

Un homme appela Torch depuis le quartier et le roux répondit qu'il arrivait, avant de se tourner vers les "invités":

«... En ce qui concerne la douche, vous pouvez la prendre à deux... Mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, il y a des enfants dans le quartier.»

Le rescapé eut le temps de voir sur les joues des deux chasseurs quelques rougissements, et il se permit de sourire moqueur. D'un geste habitué, il sauta par la fenêtre pour rejoindre les hommes en bas, qui apparemment partaient patrouiller dans les environs. Le gardien attendit de ne plus rien entendre d'autre que les murmures de la nuit dehors pour se lever. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et regarda par la fenêtre la fameuse citerne d'eau. Il soupira et se redressa pour s'étirer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi dans un lit ? Au moins depuis son départ de la ZQ de Boston. Son esprit s'amusa à s'infiltrer dans sa mémoire et une autre question lui monta à la tête. Son regard se glissa doucement vers le titan, qui fixait le sol d'un air vague. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi avec Caleb ? Il refoula cette question: pas besoin d'être nostalgique maintenant. Le passé était derrière n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi mourrait-il d'envie d'enlacer le chef adverse, de... Non décidément. Penser au passé ne lui réussissait jamais.

«J'ai bien besoin d'une douche, pas toi ?» lança Jude, tout à fait naturellement.

«..Hein ?»

On aurait dit que le brun n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit. Peut-être que lui aussi luttait contre les souvenirs qui l'assaillissaient ? Jude s'approcha, et se pencha pour plonger ses rubis brûlants dans les turquoises insolemment hésitantes de son homologue.

«Tu viens te doucher ?»

Caleb sembla réfléchir un instant puis leva les yeux vers son ami. Il finit pourtant par hocher la tête et se leva à la suite du châtain vers la fenêtre de sortie. Le gardien sortit en premier et descendit sur les caisses pour atteindre le sol. Il retira son t-shirt et le posa sur le tonneau en métal avant de se mettre à défaire sa ceinture et à baisser son pantalon. Un coup d'oeil derrière lui lui apprit que Caleb faisait de même, et il finit de retirer ses chaussures et son boxer. Il s'engouffra immédiatement dans la cabine de fortune, pudique, suivi du brun, qui refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Jude ne s'en offusqua pas, il se contenta de tirer sur le cordon pour actionner la douche. Un jet d'eau froide s'abattit sur leurs épaules et le gardien, qui ne s'y attendait pas, lâcha un juron de surprise:

«C'est hyper froid !» grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

«Tu t'attendais à quoi ?» se moqua le brun.

«Pas à ça.» se contenta de répondre l'homme en se crispant pour mieux combattre le froid.

Les Gardiens avaient une installation d'eau recyclée d'un vieux bâtiment. Le reste du camp restait bricolé, les dortoirs et les tables, mais les douches étaient relativement modernes. Avec un accès à l'eau chaude. Quand on voyait les installations sommaires chez les autres clans et chez les survivants, les quelques douches aménagées dont les Gardiens avaient hérité était un luxe. Le brun s'était retourné pour prendre le savon en pain dans un renfoncement du métal de la cabine et commença le frotter dans ses mains pour faire un peu de mousse.

Le pain lui échappa et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se baisser, Jude le récupéra et se savonna lui aussi les mains. Il croisa le regard hésitant du titan et, refusant de laisser place au doute, il posa le savon et glissa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis. Dans la pénombre, il vit les joues de Caleb se teinter, et alors qu'il descendait sur son torse, il sentit ses mains dans son dos. Le savon glissait sur leurs peaus mouillées, et atteignait le sol bétonné avant de s'engouffrer dans la grille d'évacuation. Jude se recula un instant pour fixer son partenaire, qui fuyait son regard: ses cheveux mouillés collaient à son visage, l'eau ruisselait encore un peu sur sa peau laiteuse.

Caleb se tourna pour attraper le savon et s'en enduisit à nouveau les mains avant de se mettre à laver le torse de son comparse. Il passa sensuellement ses doigts sur ses pectoraux jusqu'à longer la clavicule, revint un court instant sur ses tétons avant de partir sur les flancs. Jude soupira sous les soins du brun, profitant de cette proximité qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il sentit les ongles de Caleb dans ses cheveux, venir masser délicieusement son crâne, faisant couler la mousse le long de son cou, de sa colonne vertébrale. Il reprit ses esprits difficilement, rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en apercevoir, et attrapa lui aussi le savon. Ses mains pleines de mousse se perdirent à leurs tours dans les cheveux bruns du titan, qui poussa lui aussi un soupir, les yeux mi-clos, en rapprochant son corps de celui du châtain. Jude, emporté par les caresses de son partenaire, se pencha, se pencha sur les lèvres du titan alors que ses mains venaient soutenir sa mâchoire fine.

«Jude...»

Le conserné sentit Caleb se coller un peu plus à lui.

«Arrête...»

Jude sortit soudain de son rêve éveillé, cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Arrêter ? Mais... Il sentit que le brun tendait son bras derrière lui, et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, un jet d'eau froide s'abattit sur sa tête. Pour le coup, il était bien refroidi. Son regard se porta, incrédule, sur le brun, qui se contentait désormais de rincer ses cheveux et son corps. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Caleb releva pourtant les yeux vers lui, avec un mélange de tristesse et de frustration, alors que son visage tentait d'exprimer toute la raison du monde. Il essora ses cheveux et sortit de la cabine bricolée en empruntant une serviette pour s'essuyer. Jude resta seul, fixant la porte par laquelle son camarade était sorti. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Il soupira en sentant des gouttes d'eau persister sur son crâne, coulant de l'installation. Il soupira, ressentant soudain le vide qui s'était creusé dans l'espace au départ du titan. Il finit de se rincer, résolu, grinçant une dernière fois des dents en sentant l'eau fraîche couler sur sa tête.

Il finit de s'essorer les cheveux lui aussi et attrapa une serviette posée à cheval sur la paroi de la cabine pour se sécher. Il essuya les gouttes qui chatouillaient son visage, son dos, son torse, ses jambes, avant de remettre la serviette autour de son cou. Il prit l'élastique qu'il portait au poignet et s'attacha sommairement les cheveux avant de sortir. Dehors, il enfila son t-shirt et prit le reste de ses affaires. Ses vêtements sur un bras, il remonta sur les caisses en bois jusqu'à la fenêtre de Torch. La nuit était calme, pas un bruit ne venait trahir cette quiétude. On entendait encore la brise dans les feuillages, les hululements de la chouette, le désormais solo de quelques cigales. Jude regarda vers le ciel, pensif. Le premier croissant de la lune luisait un peu comme un sourire dans l'encre de la nuit, les étoiles parsemaient le ciel comme une multitude de taches de rousseur. Il pensa un instant à David, à Nathan, même à sa soeur... Et tout s'évanouit dans un haussement d'épaule.

Il entra dans la petite pièce en se penchant, avisa le brun sur le matelas, tourné résolument vers le mur, enroulé dans une couverture. D'un geste maladroit, il essaya de dégager le front du titan, puis il s'assit sur le lit improvisé. Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, il s'autorisa à s'allonger et à se glisser à ses côtés sous la couverture. Il frémit en sentant son mollet chaud du bout de ses doigts de pieds froids. Et se mordit la lèvre lorsque le reste de ses jambes, entourant celles de Caleb, lui apprirent qu'il n'avait pas de bas non plus. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, toujours sans que le titan ne diserien, et cala son nez entre son cou et son épaule.

«Tu boudes ?» chuchota-t-il.

Il y eut un petit silence, et Jude se demanda si son comparse allait l'ignorer.

«Non.» répondit-il enfin.

Et pour souligner ses mots, Caleb plaça en soupirant ses mains sur celles du châtain qui l'enlaçait. Celui-ci sourit dans le creux de son épaule, et sentit ses yeux se fermer de fatigue. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, lourdes... Il ne fut pas sûr d'avoir entendu son ami dire bonne nuit, mais dans le doute il la lui souhaita aussi vaguement. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Est-ce que ça mérite une review ? :p

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, à mardi prochain, avec à la clé... Quelques petits indices sur les sentiments de nos héros ;)


	13. Chasseurs chassés

Hello :) Un peu de retard mais pas trop ;) Bonne lecture !

Jude Sharp, chef des Gardiens : Kido Yuuto

Caleb Stonewall, chef des Titans, immunisé : Fudo Akio

Torch (Claude), rescapé : Nagumo Haruya

Gazel (Bryce), rescapé disparu : Suzuno Fuusuke

Après une bonne nuit de repos dans le quartier des rescapés de Lincoln, Jude, Caleb et Torch mettent au point un plan; mais les êtres et le temps perdus les attendent au tournant, près à rendre les choses compliquées. Peuvent-ils vraiment survivre et arranger le passé en même temps ?

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre XII: Chasseurs chassés**

«Vous auriez au moins pu vous saper.» entendit-il.

Caleb ouvrit doucement les yeux, ébloui par le jour. Il bailla en enfouissant son visage dans le matelas pour échapper au soleil. Il sentit Jude se redresser à côté de lui et son bras entourer son dos nu.

«Debout Caleb.» murmura le châtain à son oreille.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun et il gémit doucement.

«Et allez faire vos démonstrations d'affection ailleurs.» grogna le rouquin.

C'est le châtain qui se leva en premier pour s'habiller, le titan profitant encore un peu du jour sur son dos à découvert. Il avait bien dormi, même s'il avait eu un peu chaud, emprisonné dans les jambes et les bras de son ami. Il savait pourtant qu'il allait falloir sortir de ce refuge cotonneux. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte et balaya la pièce du regard. Son regard s'attarda sur les fesses du gardien, qui venaient tout juste de disparaître derrière son boxer. Il laissa ses yeux déguster la courbe de ses jambes masculines et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre en voyant les muscles taillés de ses mollets, puis de ses cuisses, dissimulées par son pantalon. La façon qu'avait le jeune meneur de se tenir le faisait toujours frémir; lorsqu'il le voyait courir devant lui ou se découper dans la lumière du déclin. Comme un lion surveillant son territoire. Caleb se rendit compte que Torch l'avait vu se rincer l'oeil et rougit en se détournant. Le châtain passa devant lui et se pencha pour poser les affaires du brun sur le matelas. Le propriétaire des vêtements murmura un merci auquel Jude répondit par un sourire ; et il sortit de la pièce par la fenêtre en annonçant qu'il revenait.

Caleb sortit enfin des couvertures et s'étira. Toujours assis, il enfila tour à tour son sous-vêtement, puis un bermuda gris et un t-shirt bleu marine.

«Y a quoi entre vous ?»

Caleb soupira silencieusement; il s'attendait à cette question. Il se contenta de relever la tête, calme, et de répondre d'un voix un peu rauque:

«Rien.»

Il vit le rescapé hausser un sourcil et l'ignora. Il surveillait la fenêtre au cas où Jude reviendrait.

«Ça ressemble pas beaucoup à rien.» fit remarquer le roux en démontant son fusil pour retirer la crasse dans le chargeur.

«Pas comme si ça ressemblait vraiment à quelque chose.» marmonna simplement le brun.

«T'as pas tort.»

Il remonta son fusil et le posa à côté de lui pour fixer son interlocuteur.

«Ne fais pas comme moi.» lui dit-il avec comme un soupçon de tristesse.

«C'est là où tu t'es trompé, Torch.» rétorqua Caleb, qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler. «Je ne laisserai jamais Jude sauver ma peau.»

Il se retint à temps de dire «pas encore une fois». Il le savait bien, cette fois-ci, avec Ellis, ils avaient eu de la chance. Dans une vraie situation de danger, le gardien se ferait tuer s'il tentait de le tirer d'affaire. Et le pire, c'est que Caleb le savait pertinemment. Jude donnerait sa vie pour lui, tout comme lui donnerait la sienne pour le sauver. Mais le titan se l'était juré; plus jamais personne ne mourrait pour lui. Le châtain remontait sur les caisses et bientôt, il entra. Il resta assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et déclara:

«Alors ?»

Le rouquin, qui semblait attendre qu'on lui pose la question, lui lança le fusil. Le gardien l'attrapa fermement et le prit en main avant de relever vers le rescapé un regard interrogatif.

«Moi je veux le kit de soin; vous, la batterie. On retourne au gymnase, on s'occupe du colosse et on se dit adieu.»

«Joli plan.» se moqua gentiment Jude.

Il démonta le fusil pour vérifier le chargeur.

«Et tu fournis les balles ?»

«On est allés à l'usine la nuit dernière, avec Kaitlyn et les autres. On a remis les machines en marche et on s'est réapprovisionné en munitions pour trois mois, plus l'échange commercial. Faîtes le plein de balles, on vous procure les fusils. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous les rendre avant de vous tailler.»

«T'as hâte qu'on se casse pas vrai ?» marmonna le brun un peu pour lui-même.

«J'te le cache pas.»

Jude sourit, amusé, tandis que le titan lâchait son «tch» caractéristique. Hommes contre colosse. C'était bien une idée de rescapé ça. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fallait éliminer le monstre pour accéder au pick-up militaire. Caleb osa un regard vers son partenaire et croisa ses iris grenats un instant. Tous deux le savaient, c'était très dangereux: et pas la peine de se le dire, ils ne laisseraient pas l'autre se sacrifier si quelque chose se passait mal. Et s'il fallait vraiment le dire; ils s'en sortiraient ensemble, ou pas du tout.

* * *

«Jude !»

Le brun crut que son coeur allait se détacher de sa poitrine. Son partenaire avait de justesse évité le coup du monstre. Il lança un regard vers le roux, qui s'était caché derrière un chariot de ballons de volley pour recharger son fusil. Tuer un colosse. Où avaient-ils eu la tête ? C'était du suicide. Il tira sur une boursouflure de plaque fongique, arrachant un cri de douleur au colosse. Il s'écarta à temps pour esquiver le coup du monstre, qui défonça en hurlant le plancher où il se trouvait juste avant. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que le colosse ferait une balayette, et il fut lourdement projeté contre le mur. Il toussa, reprenant son souffle avec peine, tout en se redressant. Le poing du colosse s'abattit juste au-dessus de lui et il se protegea avec ses bras des morceau de mur qui lui tombaient dessus et cracha la poussière qui lui collait aux lèvres en courant vers son fusil. Il lui avait échappé lorsque le monstre avait frappé. Il se précipita derrière une pile de matelas de gym pour se cacher. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le meneur des Gardiens, dissimulé derrière une caisse en métal. Ces cachettes ne pouvaient pas camoufler leur odeur, mais pouvaient cacher leur présence. Le monstre, tant qu'il ne percevrait aucun mouvement, sera perdu.

«Ça va ?!» lança le châtain, qui ne pouvait pas bouger au risque de rendre le colosse plus agressif encore.

«Ou-...Oui.» répondit le brun après avoir vérifié qu'il était en un seul morceau.

Le gardien hocha la tête, comme s'il se détendait un peu, et lança au rouquin:

«On se replit Torch !»

«Pas sans le kit !» rétorqua celui-ci près du poteau de basket.

«C'est de la folie !» insista Jude, anxieux. «On va tous y rester !»

«J'en ai rien à foutre !»

Le sang du titan se figea quand il entendit ça: il croisa de loin le regard ambre du rescapé. C'était bien de la folie. Les sacrifier tous les trois ne lui posait pas de problème tant qu'il trouvait le kit pour lequel Gazel et Howard étaient morts. Caleb lança un regard interdit à son partenaire, qui sembla hésiter, avant de lancer:

«Caleb, tu vas chercher le kit dans le pick-up. Torch et moi, on va distraire le colosse.»

Le titan hocha la tête, demandant intérieurement à Jude d'être prudent. Il attendit que le rescapé court vers l'infecté en tirant et que Jude le couvre, pour s'élancer vers le véhicule encastré dans le mur au fond de la salle. Il se retourna vers ses camarades, qui se battaient de leur mieux, et se pencha sur l'intérieur de la voiture. Mais pas la moindre trace d'un kit de soin.

«Où il est ?» lança-t-il.

Le colosse était sourd, il ne l'entendait pas. C'est Torch qui répondit, criant de sa voix rauque:

«Sur la banquette arrière, bouffon !»

«Y a rien sur la banquette arrière connard !» répartit le brun.

Un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale, et il fit le tour de la voiture pour soulever le capot. Sa main dérapa et il s'entailla la paume. Il la porta à sa bouche pour la lécher et se figea en apercevant le trou béant au milieu du système de démarrage. Et merde.

«Jude... Y a plus de batterie non plus !» cria-t-il pour couvrir les braillements du monstre.

«QUOI ?!»

C'est Torch qui avait répondu, figé, et sans crier garde, il fonça vers le pick-up.

«NON ! Torch, le colosse va te suivre !» s'écria le gardien, son coeur tentant de sortir de sa poitrine.

Mais le rescapé ne l'entendit pas, à moins qu'il refuse tout simplement d'écouter. Il se précipita sur la voiture, et le colosse, qui l'avait senti, hurla et le suivit lourdement. Le roux semblait complètement déconnecté, fouillant frénétiquement dans le pick-up. Il ne vit pas le monstre arriver derrière lui, les bras tendus, prêt à tout écraser, et Caleb, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de refaire le tour pour le prendre par le bras cria:

«ATTENTION !»

Mais alors que tout semblait perdu pour le rescapé, le monstre s'enflamma soudain, se cambra en poussant des cris de douleur. Le brun en profita pour saisir le bras de Torch et d'obéir à l'ordre de Jude; c'est-à-dire, courir très vite. Ils sortirent du gymnase, profitant que le colosse hurle de douleur, et remontèrent une pente herbeuse bordant un ruisseau. Il était apparu avec le ruissellement de la pluie, et avait creusé son lit dans la terre qui avait envahi la rue. Ils finirent par s'arrêter un peu plus loin, pour reprendre leur souffle et Caleb lâcha le poignet du roux pour le pousser violemment.

«Espèce de salaud !» cracha-t-il entre deux grandes inspirations.

«Calme-toi.» lui souffla son partenaire en se tenant la hanche pour calmer son point de côté.

«Nan Jude, je me calme pas. Ce connard il... Il savait qu'il allait attirer le colosse ! Il n'a pas hésité à tous nous mettre en danger pour sa foutu trousse de soin !» cria le brun en agrippant le col de Torch.«Il le savait, c'est obligé !»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il savait, Caleb ? Ne t'emporte pas...»

«Quelqu'un est passé avant nous ! Il a récupéré le kit et la batterie. Il n'y a que les rescapés qui savaient que le matos était là, c'est forcément eux qui ont pris ce qu'on cherche !»

Le gardien ne trouva rien à redire. Il se contenta d'observer le rouquin, essayant de détecter une once de vérité dans ses yeux fauves égarés.

«Bryce...» murmura-t-il.

Et soudain, un éclair de lucidité traversa ses yeux ambrés. Il se débattit et courut vers le gymnase. Caleb le saisit à temps et ils tombèrent au sol tous les deux dans leur course.

«Mais t'es dingue ?!» cria le brun. «C'est de l'autre côté qu'il faut fuir !»

«Bryce ! Il est là-bas !» répondit le rescapé en tentant de se relever.

Alors que les deux chasseurs le fixaient comme s'il était vraiment devenu fou, le roux s'embrasa :

«Le kit et la batterie, c'est forcément lui ! Et le cocktail molotov...»

«Gazel s'est fait prendre, Torch.» tenta de raisonner le gardien, perdu.

«Il n'est pas mort. C'est lui qui a lancé le cocktail molotov.» maintenait le rouquin.

Caleb lança un regard hésitant à son partenaire. Si Gazel avait vraiment lancé un cocktail molotov sur le colosse pour les sauver, alors c'est vrai, c'est probablement lui qui avait leur batterie. Mais Torch leur avait dit qu'il était mort..!

«Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais mort ?»

La voix les fit se figer. Gazel. Caleb lâcha le rescapé, qui se redressa doucement vers le nouvel arrivant; il se tenait droit dans le lumière du soleil, comme un prédateur impitoyable. Le rouquin tituba vers lui, incrédule, sous le regard perplexe des chasseurs.

«Bryce...»

«Je t'avais dit qu'on se rejoindrait. Tu as oublié ?» fit le rescapé aux cheveux blancs.

«Je pensais que tu avais menti pour me rassurer.» répondit juste Torch, refusant de quitter son partenaire des yeux.

«Pff... Je ne t'aurai pas dit ça si j'avais voulu te rassurer...»

Gazel sourit: il connaissait vraiment son ami par coeur. Ils avaient grandi ensembles après tout. Torch renifla en réprimant ses larmes et le nouveau venu lui adressa un sourire tranquille.

«Quel gamin... T'étais paumé sans moi, pas vrai ?»

«C'est pas vrai.» riposta le rouquin en dissimulant sa joie.

Gazel ria, le brun sentit que Torch se tendait en entendant sa voix: il s'était trop vite habitué au silence la nuit, quand son ami l'avait laissé rejoindre le quartier seul. Et bizarrement, entendre de cette façon la voix de son partenaire, alors qu'on ne l'a pas entendue depuis longtemps, y avait de quoi rendre fou. Caleb savait bien de quoi il parlait. Soudain le hurlement colérique du colosse leur parvint et des claquements reconnaissables l'accompagnèrent: des claqueurs. Gazel leva un regard inquiet vers le gymnase en entendant ces cris et fit signe aux trois autres de le suivre. Ils remontèrent le ruisseau les pieds dans l'eau pour brouiller les pistes et arrivèrent à l'orée d'un bois. Le grillage qui délimitait la ville les empêchait d'aller plus loin et derrière eux, les claqueurs tentaient de les retrouver. Bryce leur indiqua un passage dans la clôture d'un jardin à quelques mètres. Jude hocha la tête et fit passer Caleb de l'autre côté avant de s'engager lui-même dans l'ouverture. Ils suivirent un chemin d'herbe piétinée dans la quasi-jungle que formait le jardin et arrivèrent à la porte d'une véranda, entrouverte. Les rescapés arrivèrent derrière eux et Gazel s'avança pour ouvrir la voie.

«Où est-ce qu'on est ?» demanda le brun en entrant dans la petite serre.

«C'est une maison barricadée qui date du début de l'infection.» l'informa celui aux cheveux clairs. «C'est ici que je me suis caché quand Claude et moi sommes allés à la recherche de Sherry et Howard.»

Il croisa un instant le regard de Torch, qui baissa les yeux vers le carrelage ivoire au sol. Mais avant que le roux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, des pas de course précipités parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Caleb posa sa main sur son arme, par réflexe, son fusil rangé dans son sac à dos.

«Gazel ? C'est toi ?» lança une voix claire.

«Oui.» répondit le concerné en glissant les panneaux de la baie vitrée pour entrer à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur de la maison était plutôt sombre, des planches avaient été clouées aux fenêtres pour empêcher quiconque de voir dans la maison. Dans la pièce de vie, trois canapés, avaient été réunis autour d'une table basse, convivialement.

«Plusieurs personnes s'étaient planquées ici pendant l'infection.» expliqua Gazel en posant ses armes sur la table à manger à l'entrée des vitres.

Il alla dans la pièce voisine tandis que les autres posaient leurs affaires pour se mettre à l'aise.

«J'ai retrouvé des amis.» fit le rescapé de l'autre côté de la porte.

«On peut pas se permettre de squatter à 15 ici. On sera bientôt à cours de vivres.» répondit la même voix que tout à l'heure.

«Ils sont que trois; et tu pars bientôt toi.»

«Pas une raison. Vous auriez pu rentrer dans votre quartier, je me débrouille très bien toute seule.»

«Il fallait que je rentre chercher le kit de soin.»

À entendre le ton de Gazel, discuter avec cette fille l'amusait beaucoup. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit finalement sur lui, portant la trousse, et derrière lui, une fille. Elle avait la peau un peu mate, des cheveux clairs pourtant, et un air hautain.

«C'est eux ? Ils ont l'air faiblards...» maugréa-t-elle.

Elle ne manquait pas de culot; elle devait avoir à peine la vingtaine, ce n'était encore qu'une gamine. En se faisant la réflexion, Caleb grogna. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Même si quelque part, on pouvait dire qu'elle, elle n'avait pas l'air faiblarde. Toute en chair, avec de fortes courbes, et sans doute une certaine masse musculaire -sans être disgracieuse. Elle avait des yeux verts superbes, qu'elle utilisait apparemment pour transpercer ses vis-à-vis d'un regard méprisant.

«Tu dois être Claude ? Gazel parle beaucoup de toi.» fit-elle assez franchement en s'adressant au rouquin.

«Toi tu m'appelles Torch, poulette.» grommela le rescapé.

La fille s'était tournée vers les deux derniers, intéressée.

«Par contre vous deux...»

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, se perdant dans l'observation des chasseurs. Elle plongea ses yeux émeraude tour à tour dans leurs regards rouge intense et bleu gris.

«Jude.» se présenta simplement le châtain.

Et en désignant son ami, qui se contentait d'ignorer le regard perçant de la jeune fille, il ajouta;

«Et lui c'est Caleb.»

«Oh.» dit-elle juste.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et finit par se présenter également:

«Aaron.»

«T'es une rescapée ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas vivre au quartier ?» demanda Torch en s'appuyant contre la table à manger.

«Je ne suis pas une rescapée. Je suis militaire.»

Caleb se tendit et lança un regard discret à son partenaire. L'armée de Boston ne pouvait pas être allée si loin... N'est-ce pas ?

«Vous avez sans doute remarqué le pick-up défoncé dans le gymnase. C'est mon équipe. On a été attaqués par des infectés, un des gars a été mordu et on a perdu le contrôle du camion. Je suis la seule survivante: j'ai dû tuer ceux qui avaient été mordus et achever les gravement blessés de l'accident.»

«Tu as tué les blessés ?» s'indigna le châtain.

«Protocole d'urgence.» rétorqua-t-elle, méprisante. «Et puis, c'était ça ou les laisser être dévorés par les infectés.»

Le titan garda son calme, bien que ce que disait Aaron le faisait frémir d'horreur. Décidément, la mentalité militaire lui était totalement inaccessible. Chez les Titans, si l'un d'entre eux tombait, il avait le choix; soit il se tirait une balle lui-même, soit il s'exilait pour ne pas faire de tort. C'est pour ça que les siens s'étaient autant inquiétés lors de sa disparition. Quand quelqu'un disparaît, ce n'est généralement pas bon signe.

«Bryce, c'est aussi toi qui as pris la batterie ?» demanda le châtain en ignorant la dernière remarque de la militaire.

«Oui. Aaron m'a aidé à aller chercher le kit alors je l'ai aidée à récupérer la batterie.»

«Elle ? Pourquoi elle en aurait besoin ?» intervint le brun.

«Elle se demande pourquoi vous vous y intéressez autant.» rétorqua la concernée.

Jude croisa le regard de son partenaire, qui haussa les sourcils.

«Où est-elle ?» demanda-t-il, méfiant.

«La batterie, je l'ai déjà mise dans la voiture au garage.»

«Et la voiture est prête ?»

«Elle est en état de marche. Pourquoi ?»

«On en a besoin.»

«Moi aussi.»

La jeune femme semblait outrée. C'est vrai que sortir de nuls parts pour réquisitionner une voiture durement remise en état, c'était un peu exagéré. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était amusant de passer de cette façon sous le nez d'Aaron.

«Désolé, mais deux contre un, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.» fit le brun avec arrogance.

«On a vraiment besoin de cette caisse.» reformula le gardien avec diplomatie. «Où tu vas toi ? On peut peut-être te déposer.»

«Je vais à Boston.»

Les garçons tentèrent de ne pas montrer leur inquiétude soudaine. Boston ? La base militaire de Boston avait donc vraiment envoyé des types jusque-là ? Jude se retint de demander à Aaron ce qui la faisait venir dans le coin.

«C'est pas sur notre chemin.» marmonna le brun en croisant le regard entendu de son compagnon. «Il y a une base militaire à Jakson. On pourrait te laisse là-bas.»

«C'est à Boston que je veux aller.» répéta-t-elle. «D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous ne passez pas par Boston ? C'est pas si long le détour en voiture.»

«On est pressé.» grinça le brun.

«Ça vous dérange si on en reparle plus tard ? J'ai besoin d'aide.»

L'interruption de Gazel tira la militaire de la discussion, et elle dirigea son regard vers le rescapé. Celui-ci avait retiré son pantalon et son haut; il tentait de défaire son bandage à la jambe pendant que Torch s'occupait de sa blessure au dos.

«T'es pas patient toi...» grommela la jeune militaire en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

«Que veux-tu.» répondit le concerné.

Les chasseurs restèrent quelques secondes à regarder Gazel se faire soigner, puis Jude prit dans le sac de soin un désinfectant et un bandage.

«On part demain.» annonça-t-il.

Aaron releva les yeux vers lui, comme si elle voulait protester, mais qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Elle se reconcentra sur la jambe du rescapé et le gardien considéra qu'elle avait compris. Il intima à Caleb de le suivre dans la veranda et, un peu plus loin, tous deux s'asseyèrent sur le sol près d'un citronnier qui avait trop poussé.

«Pourquoi Boston va aussi loin pour nous ? On est que des chasseurs...» fit le brun en s'assurant qu'Aaron ne les entendait pas.

«Des chefs de clans, Caleb. Et puis, je pense que le Général Ellis n'y est pas pour rien dans cet acharnement.»

«Elle irait jusque-là pour toi ?»

«Pour nous.»

Jude leva les yeux vers son partenaire, et plongea un instant dans son regard.

«Donne-moi ta main.»

Le titan tendit sa main blessée et observa son ami désinfecter la plaie. Il se mordit discrètement la lèvre en scrutant ce visage concentré sur sa main, ces doigts fins qui l'entouraient de bandage. Il imaginait ce que devait ressentir son ami après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille... Mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils tombent dans le piège. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se tenaient loin l'un de l'autre, pour le bien de tous, il ne fallait pas que cette expédition leur fasse perdre le contrôle. Et puis, il y avait ce qui l'empêchait de l'embrasser depuis si longtemps... Il ferma les yeux en pensant qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais. Jude avait terminé et le regardait à présent, les yeux brillants.  
Pourtant, c'était tellement tentant. Le châtain se baissa à nouveau pour poser ses lèvres sur son bandage, avant de frotter doucement sa joue contre sa paume.

«Reste à ta place, Jude...» osa murmurer le brun.

Ce n'était pas une mise en garde, ni une menace. Plutôt une prière. Il sentit que le gardien s'était crispé.

«On est en cavale, Caleb.» souffla le gardien en prenant sa main blessée entre les siennes. «De quelle place tu parles ?»

Le brun ferma les yeux: il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse avoir, même si, aussi loin de leurs clans, ils n'étaient plus vraiment chefs de quoi que ce soit, et n'avaient plus tellement de règles à respecter... Toutes les conditions réunies pour les faire sombrer.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 12 ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu :)

Je dois avouer que faire tourner en rond Jude et Caleb de cette façon, c'est déroutant. Et vous ne devez pas comprendre grand choses ! Certains points de leur relation ne pourront vous être révélés que très tard dans l'histoire, notamment cette histoire avec David... Mais je n'en dis pas plus :x Le lien entre le passé et le présent, ce qui a fait que Jude et Caleb sont dans cette situation aujourd'hui, commence à se tisser. Vous verrez !

Pour les trois prochains chapitres, nous passerons en mode "dix ans plus tôt", et je peux déjà vous assurer que... Héhé, je ne vais pas vous le dire x)

En tout cas, le prochain chapitre risque de surprendre ! (ou pas d'ailleurs...)

Merci d'avoir consacré du temps à ma fiction, bisous et à samedi ;)


	14. Partenaires d'autre chose

/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\

Coucou à vous ! :) Le chapitre 13 rien que pour vous :D

D'ailleurs, vous aurez noté les petits /!\ en haut de la page. Vous savez ce que ça veut n'est-ce pas ? xD

Donc oui, un lemon dans ce chapitre (ça faisait logtemps en vrai !) Enfin, lemon partiel. Vous aurez un certain nombre de lemon entier par la suite, si vous voulez tout savoir (j'en compte pour le moment 3... dont un qui n'aurait jamais du exister !) Donc voilà, c'est la petite mise en garde, au cas où quelques uns d'entre vous seraient des âmes innocentes... Mais je sais que pour la plupart, vous êtes "oh yes un lemon *q*" derrière votre écran xD J'ai rien à dire vu que je fais pareil (quoi, j'ai été pure et innocente un jour ? Me souviens pas x)

Allez, résumé et rappel des persos, et ensuite, bonne lecture ! :3

Jude Sharp, élève au pensionnat militaire : Kido Yuuto

Caleb Stonewall, élève au pensionnat : Fudo Akio

Mark Evan, élève au pensionnat : Endo Mamoru

Quand on vous parle "d'autre chose", à qui pensez-vous instinctivement ? Jude sait bien qu'il y a autre chose dans la vie, que simplement vivre normalement et suivre les ordres du matin au soir. Il sait qu'il pense trop à son partenaire pour pouvoir poursuivre dans cette voie. Mais tout le monde ne voit pas les choses comme lui; qu'en est-il du concerné ?

Enjoy :3

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre XIII: Partenaire d'autre chose**

_10 ans plus tôt_

«Il parait que ton partenaire est un rebel Jude ?»

Le concerné se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé.

«Mark !»

Les cours reprenaient dans quelques minutes, et les élèves qui s'y étaient pris au dernier moment les dépassèrent vivement. Caleb avait eu droit à quelques pompes supplémentaires pour avoir tenu tête au commandant en charge du cours de maintien physique. Le châtain était parti en avance, sachant que son ami ne se presserait de toutes façons pas pour rejoindre la salle du cours théorique du jour.

«Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on s'est pas vus. Tu passes tout ton temps avec le nouveau non ?» reprit l'autre garçon avec naturel.

«Un peu moins depuis quelque temps. Il est toujours en retenue un peu partout à cause de ses conneries.» plaisanta le châtain sur le même ton.

«Ahahah !.. Pourquoi l'armée le garde ici ? Franchement, vu le bordel qu'il fout, ça m'étonne que personne ne l'ait encore tué.»

Jude sourit simplement, repensant un instant à ce qu'il s'était produit un mois et demi plus tôt. Il se souvint qu'à ce moment, Caleb avait failli être tué, pour de vrai. Comme quoi, les secrets ici, ils étaient solidement gardés; personne ne savait quoi que ce soit à propos de cette fameuse nuit, en dehors des militaires qui y avaient été présents.

«Bah... Il est tout aussi bien ici non ?»

«Disons que c'est drôle pour ceux qui sont pas de l'armée.»

Mark plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, les mains dans les poches.

«Y a quelque chose entre vous ?» demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.

«Je sais pas trop. C'est... Bizarre.»

«Bizarre pour toi, ou bizarre pour vous ?»

Celui aux yeux rouges réfléchit un instant.

«Plutôt pour moi je pense.» soupira-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

«Et t'as envie d'aller plus loin ?»

«Ça dépend un peu... De jusqu'où.»

Mark regarda ses pieds pendant une petite minute, laissant le silence s'installer.

«Dis-toi... Que vous êtes des mecs tous les deux. Ce qui te fait quelque chose lui fera peut-être aussi.»

«Mais... C'est tordu comme logique.»

«Ça a marché pour moi. Tente le coup. Et dans le pire des cas, t'as bien un plan b non ?»

Jude hocha la tête sans répondre. Un plan b, sans aucun doute, il avait même un plan c. Et s'il le voulait -sans prétentions- il pouvait avoir facilement tout un alphabet. Même deux. Enfin bref, la question n'était pas là.

«Bah» continua le garçon aux yeux noisette. «Tu peux rien perdre à essayer. Dans la vie, y a pas que les cours, le pensionnat et les emmerdes. Y a autre chose.  
Alors tu comprends, au bout d'un moment, il faut se trouver un partenaire pour toutes ces 'autres choses'.»

Caleb, son partenaire d'autre chose ? Dit comme ça, ça semblait improbable, voir impossible. Mais il pouvait toujours essayer... Un sourire amusé lui échappa. C'est dingue comment ce type était parfaitement du genre à accepter, et en même temps, complètement du genre à dire non.

* * *

Il était donc temps d mettre ce qu'avait dit Mark en pratique.

Jude glissa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de Caleb, qui se crispa et roula ses yeux vers lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?» souffla-t-il lorsqu'il fut sûr que le prof de stratégie n'entendait pas.

Le garçon aux dreads locks se contenta de sourire sans même le regarder. Il continuait de prendre en note ce que disait le militaire chargé du cours, tout en glissant encore sa main à l'intérieur des cuisses du brun. Ce dernier se raidit à nouveau et lâcha un soupir rauque. Il lança un regard courroucé à son partenaire en serrant les poings sur le vieux bureau en bois. Jude l'ignorait toujours, tout en caressant sa jambe à travers le tissu rigide du pantalon d'entraînement. Caleb tenta de réguler sa respiration, perturbé par ce que lui faisait son ami. Une fille non loin de lui dû entendre son souffle sifflant puisqu'elle se retourna vers lui. Le brun n'osa pas imaginer le regard qu'il avait dû lui lancer pour qu'elle fasse cette tête. Elle avait sourit, sensuellement, en passant sa langue humide sur ses lèvres, puis s'était de nouveau tournée vers le tableau en jouant avec ses cheveux.

«Arrête ça mec.» fit le brun entre ses dents.

Le concerné ne réagit même pas, se contenta de remonter le long de sa cuisse toujours plus haut, jusqu'à effleurer ses attributs. Jude sentit à nouveau Caleb se tendre, tenter de croiser les jambes. Le châtain n'avait pas manqué de noter la réaction de la fille. Elle avait eu l'air d'adorer le regard du brun. Et le fait qu'elle ait comme tenté de le chauffer prouvait au moins une chose; son camarade était suffisamment perturbé pour laisser croire à cette fille qu'il avait envie de quelque chose en particulier. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Mark avait eu raison.

«Je te jure que si t'arrêtes pas maintenant, je vais te tuer.» grinça sa victime.

Pas si victime que ça, pensa-t-il, et il retira sa main. Heureusement qu'ils étaient au fond de la classe. Il espéra brièvement que son camarade de chambre n'allait pas sursauter et fit tomber son stylo. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, et au passage, il inséra sa main entre les cuisses serrées du brun. Celui-ci avait brusquement tendu les jambes et mit une main sous la table pour tenter de retenir le poignet de Jude. Le châtain se redressa avec son stylo et un sourire moqueur sur la bouche.

«Putain...» siffla Caleb, la mâchoire serrée.

«C'est bizarre. On dirait que t'as chaud.» fit simplement remarquer celui aux dreads.

Le regard que lui lança le brun à cet instant aurait presque pu le déstabiliser -mais nous parlons de Jude. Ses yeux acier luisaient, mais ce n'était pas brillant, c'était plutôt comme de la braise. Ils luisaient d'ardeur, d'excitation. Et même d'une colère meurtrière. Et le tout, bon sang, c'était trop bon. Pourtant, le châtain ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il se débrouilla pour placer ses doigts contre son pubis, étroitement défendu par ses cuisses fermées. Un vraie fournaise là-dedans.

«Très chaud...» susurra Jude.

Un soupir mal dissimulé lui parvint aux oreilles et l'héritier Sharp regarda autour de lui. Il vérifiait que personne n'avait remarqué quoique ce soit. La poigne de son camarade sur son poignet s'accentua, mais cette fois, l'autre garçon semblait juste serrer -et non tenter d'enlever sa main. Il en profita pour forcer le passage entre ses cuisses et venir faire pression sur ce qui semblait être un début d'érection. Un nouveau soupir, pas suffisamment discret celui-là, lui parvint et Jude sentit lui aussi la chaleur lui monter à la tête. Non, c'était pas dans le plan ça ! Il voulait faire bander son camarade, pas se faire bander lui-même ! C'était grotesque de se laisser avoir par sa propre stratégie. Ce sermon intérieur le sortit un peu de ses rêveries; il se concentra à nouveau sur son objectif et fit pression encore une fois.

«Je vais...» fit le brun dans un souffle. «... Vraiment te massacrer.»

«Pourtant... Tu as pas l'air de ne pas aimer...» répondit innocemment le châtain.

«Connard.»

Là-dessus, il desserra les jambes, laissant toute la liberté à Jude de caresser son sexe à travers son pantalon. Un soupir lui échappa encore une fois tandis qu'il forçait sur le poignet de son camarade pour éloigner sa main de ses parties intimes. Il finit par se lever rageusement, s'attirant les regards surpris du reste de la classe. Jude eut tout juste le temps de ranger sa main baladeuse et cacha son sourire hilare derrière son poing droit.

«Rasseyez-vous Stonewall.» ordonna le militaire sans grande conviction.

En effet, il savait déjà que ce qu'il dirait ne servirait à rien. C'est de Caleb qu'il s'agissait.

«Je me casse.» grogna le brun.

Il laissa la feuille et le stylo à sa place et quitta la pièce les mains dans les poches, furieux. Le prof se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne voulait pas obliger Stonewall à rester -il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Et puis, c'est pas comme si le rebel avait besoin de suivre ce cours. Des stratégies, il était largement capable d'en créer seul, et des redoutables qui plus est. Il interrogea Jude, qui levait la main.

«Je peux aller le chercher ?»

«Oui oui allez-y.» grogna le prof, exaspéré.

Il allait falloir qu'on lui explique pourquoi ces deux-là venaient encore à son cours. La stratégie n'avait aucun secret pour cet imbécile et le fils Sharp. L'homme soupira en reprenant ses explications. Il devait vraiment parler de ce problème à Ellis. Ces faiblards devraient utiliser cette heure à faire des pompes, ils gagneraient tous du temps...

«Attends Caleb !»

Ils étaient assez loin pour que personne ne les entende dans la classe. Jude rattrapa son camarade de chambre, qui filait dans le couloir désert. Le brun se retourna brusquement, les yeux brillants de colère, et Jude aurait pu le jurer, de frustration. Alors comme ça, il avait vraiment apprécié ? Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres ne sembla pas plaire à Caleb puisqu'il se renfrogna et le prit par le col pour le plaquer au mur.

«Je vais te massacrer Jude Sharp.» grogna-t-il en plongeant dans le regard très amusé du concerné.

«Tu es sûr ?»

Le châtain désigna son pantalon du regard.

«Je peux peut-être t'aider pour ça ?» susurra-t-il calmement.

«Pff. Dégage.» grinça le brun en le relâchant.

Il semblait sur le point de repartir, mais il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps. Celui qu'il avait plaqué au mur l'instant d'avant l'avait rattrapé pour le coincer à son tour. Son bras d'un côté de son visage et son corps tout près du sien l'empêchait de se retirer. C'est pourquoi le rebel fut obligé de regarder son camarade dans les yeux.

«Eloigne-toi de moi idiot.» siffla-t-il, sa voix délicieusement rauque.

«Arrête de t'en faire. Je vais m'occuper du problème...» souffla sensuellement son interlocuteur.

Sur ces mots, il laissa sa main libre glisser le long de sa hanche, s'arrêter dans le creux de son aine. Le soupir que lâcha le brun l'encouragea, et doucement, il parvint à la bosse qui ornait son bas ventre.

«T'es con.» grinça le garçon prit au piège.

«Je suis con mais tu aimes ça.» se moqua le concerné.

Le brun sembla retrouver ses esprits un instant, alors même que son ami était sur le point de mordiller la peau sensible de son cou. Il saisit sa main et de l'autre, il le repoussa par le torse.

«Pas... Pas ici...» chuchota-t-il en détournant le regard.

Une expression de triomphe passa sur le visage du châtain. C'est vrai quoi, un couloir, il fallait trouver plus intime.

«Alors allons ailleurs...»

Il prit le garçon par le poignet et l'entraîna vers les toilettes, non loin. Il ouvrit une cabine avec précipitation et s'engouffra dedans avec son camarade. Il plaqua celui-ci contre une des parois et, brutalement cette fois, il souleva son t-shirt gris. Il entendit le brun étouffer un gémissement surpris et dut se retenir pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements. Il se contenta de sucer sa peau offerte et de la lécher avidement jusqu'à parvenir à ses tétons. Ils étaient tous ronds, tous roses, comme des sucreries. Jude se lécha les lèvres d'un air affamé et joua doucement avec ces délicates zones de chair, qui durcissaient sous ses coups de langue.  
Sa main gauche était descendue palper l'érection de Caleb tandis que l'autre maintenait le t-shirt relevé. C'est lorsqu'il se mit à mordiller ses tétons que le brun lâcha un gémissement sourd, agrippant l'épaule de son camarade.

«A... Arrête, c'est... Bizarre...» haleta le rebel en serrant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

«Ça ne te fait pas du bien ?» demanda sincèrement le châtain, plongeant son regard grenat dans les iris métalliques de son vis à vis.

Le concerné resta un instant sans voix, essayant de trouver quoi répondre dans les yeux troublants de son camarade.

«... Si...»

Cette timide affirmation embrasa les entrailles de Jude, qui serra les dents. C'était chaud -un peu trop. Il hocha la tête et se mit à genoux devant le brun, ignorant son regard interrogateur. Il se contenta défaire sa ceinture, alors même que le rebel semblait comprendre où il voulait en venir. Chanceusement, le pantalon était un peu trop grand pour lui, et le châtain n'eut qu'à tirer dessus pour le baisser. D'un geste ferme, il descendit aussi le boxer. Son camarade sembla sur le point de protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps: il mit le bout du sexe dressé dans sa bouche, le suçotant comme si c'était une habitude.

«Aaaah... Ah... Merde Jude...! Mets... Mets pas ça dans ta bouche..!» tenta de protester Caleb.

Mais le châtain fit tout simplement la sourde oreille, enroulant langoureusement sa langue autour de l'extrémité frémissante du brun. Il le prit dans la bouche et fit des petits allers-retours, langoureusement, tandis qu'il masturbait la base de la virilité avec ses doigts. Les gémissements qui échappaient à Caleb étaient à se rouler par terre, et le pire c'est qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Jude risqua un regard vers le brun et crut oublier ce qu'il devait faire en croisant ses yeux; ils semblaient le fixer, voilés de désir, comme s'ils voulaient lui crier «c'est chaud, c'est bon... Plus vite...». Le châtain baissa les yeux à temps, et se concentra sur l'érection qui pulsait sur sa langue. Elle durcissait de plus en plus, et il sourit, moqueur, en sentant du liquide séminal couler sur sa langue.

«Merde... Enlève ça... de ta bouche...» maintenait le brun.

Pourtant, ses mains vinrent agripper ses cheveux pour l'accompagner dans ses allers-retours et ses soupirs de délice semblaient dire tout le contraire. Jude fourra le sexe plus profondément encore dans sa bouche, de plus en plus vite, porté par les gémissements de plaisir de son ami. Il s'écarta juste un instant pour reprendre son souffle, à l'instant même où Caleb lui murmurait d'arrêter, et...

«Ah- Ahhh... Je... Je vais...!»

... Fut comme éclaboussé. Jude mit quelques secondes à comprendre que son ami venait de lui éjaculer à la figure et releva les yeux vers le brun. Celui-ci reprenait son souffle, ses jambes tremblantes de plaisir. Il remonta son boxer et son pantalon, les mains tremblantes, puis se laissa glisser contre la paroi de la cabine. Leurs regards se croisèrent et à cet instant précis, le châtain eut mortellement envie de l'embrasser.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris mec ?» souffla le rebel, le rouge aux joues tout en refaisant sa ceinture.

«C'est un service que je te rends. Je pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état» répondit simplement Jude en essuyant de ses doigts le sperme qui coulait sur son visage.

«T'aurais pas eu à faire ça si tu m'avais pas chauffé au début.» rétorqua le brun avec sa mauvaise humeur naturelle. «Hey... me dit pas que tu vas manger ça ?» ajouta-t-il, incrédule, en désignant les doigts dégoulinant de son ami.

Le châtain se contenta d'un sourire carnassier, prêt à relever le défi. Il passa sa langue élégante sur ses doigts fins, fixant son camarade comme un félin en chasse, et finit d'avaler la semence. Et pour bien clore les choses, il se lécha les lèvres avec appétit.

«T'es un grand malade.» maugréa le rebel en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard de son ami, il sourit sensuellement.

«Mais je crois que j'ai compris le principe.» confia-t-il en se penchant vers le châtain.

Hein, quoi ? Quel principe ? Jude eut sa réponse lorsque le brun fit pression sur sa propre érection. Depuis quand en avait-il une ? Alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir, il fut brusquement interrompu par la langue de son camarade de chambre, qui couvrit largement le coin de ses lèvres et sa joue, qu'il se mit à mordiller. Le rebel repassa juste devant lui, ne frôlant même pas ses lèvres des siennes alors qu'il tentait de les attraper au vol. Une main souple lui rappela l'existence de son bas ventre. Il croisa, dans la brume de son désir, le regard amusé de Caleb, qui pétrissait son érection.

«Te force pas à faire ça.» dit simplement le châtain, la voix rauque.

S'il disait ça, c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir dans cette situation sans sauter sur son ami. Et puis, il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle.

«Echange de bons procédés, tu connais ? Perso, je sais pas trop d'où ça sort, mais là ça prend tout son sens.»

Il sourit mystérieusement. Il se contenta de défaire à son tour la ceinture de son partenaire et de le pousser pour qu'il s'asseye à sa hauteur. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à sortir le sexe de Jude de son boxer et sourit en sentant qu'il durcissait encore. Il le lâcha le temps de se pencher vers lui et le détailla.

«Il est grand le tien...» constata-t-il.

Entendre le rebel dire ça eut comme effet d'électrocuter Jude, qui serra les dents pour ne pas soupirer. Mais sa virilité ne mentait pas, elle, et pour illustrer l'effet qu'avait eut sur lui la phrase de Caleb, elle se dressa encore d'avantage.

«Oh... C'est moi qui fais ça ?» se moqua le brun en levant vers son camarade un regard carnassier.

Le châtain se sentit rougir et il détourna les yeux. Caleb avait vraiment tourné la situation à son avantage, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

«Tu voudrais pas dire quelque chose d'excitant ?» demanda le brun d'un ton innocent. «Et tu auras droit à un bonus.»

Pas besoin d'humiliation. Jude ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'était ce bonus. Il fixa son ami d'un air méprisant -il détestait quand Caleb avait le contrôle sur lui.

«Oh non, ne dit rien.» se moqua le rebel, très amusé. «Je connais ce regard. C'est quand tu sens que la situation t'échappe pas vrai ?»

Le châtain ne dit rien. Le brun se contenta de se pencher contre son oreille, prenant appui sur ses genoux, et après un rire moqueur, il susurra:

«J'adore ça.»

Les doigts de Caleb se mirent à masturber son sexe dressé et Jude, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Un gloussement moqueur de Caleb lui parvint et, en voyant que le brun se penchait sur son entre-jambe, il agrippa ses cheveux. Il comptait juste relever son visage vers le sien pour lui ordonner de ne pas dire de conneries, mais il fut interrompu, encore une fois.

«Hmm... Est-ce que j'ai le droit de goûter ?»

Jude avait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il était sûr à présent de ce qu'essayait de faire Caleb: il jouait au fantasme. Et il était sacrément doué. Il faisait comme s'il se soumettait à lui en lui posant la question et pourtant, il n'attendrait pas la réponse. Et comme le châtain l'avait prédit, le rebel n'attendit pas son autorisation, il fondit sur son sexe et le prit dans sa bouche pour le sucer consciencieusement.

«Hnn- Jude... C'est... Vraiment super bon.» murmura-t-il entre deux coups de langue.

Un grognement de plaisir monta dans la gorge du châtain, tandis qu'il accompagnait les mouvements du brun avec sa main. Ça faisait déjà un moment que le rebel le taquinait de tous les sens, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa alors que qu'il caressait les cheveux de son camarade tout en accompagnant ses allers-retours. Et un sourire de diable vint étirer ses lèvres. Il allait faire la surprise à Caleb...  
Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent, le plaisir devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Et finalement, il se déversa dans la bouche de son camarade. Les dernières ondes de volupté parcoururent son corps, tandis qu'il reprenait le fil de ses réflexions. Le brun se redressa. Jude eut un sourire arrogant en constatant qu'il n'avait pas tout avalé d'un coup et qu'un peu de sa semence coulait encore le long de son menton.

«T'es fier de toi ?» grogna le rebel en essuyant ce qui coulait. «T'aurais pu me prévenir que t'allais jouir. J'aurai pu m'étouffer.»

«Tu rigoles ?» se moqua le châtain. «J'allais pas louper une telle occasion.»

Le brun lâcha un "tch" bien connu et tira du papier toilette pour s'essuyer les mains et la bouche. Jude, quant à lui, se contenta de ranger son sexe et de remettre correctement le pantalon avant de refaire la ceinture.

«Quand même... T'es doué.» reconnut-il alors que son camarade jetait le papier toilette dans la cuvette avant de tirer la chasse.

«J'apprends vite. Et j'ai eu un bon exemple avec toi.»

«Alors ça t'a plu ?»

«Imbécile. Sinon je t'aurai pas éjaculé dessus.»

Le châtain sourit, amusé et fixa son ami. Ils étaient tous les deux debout à présent, et se regardaient dans les yeux. C'était une parenthèse assez intéressante, tout ça. Mais une fois la porte ouverte de nouveau, ils seraient jetés dans la réalité, et ils devraient juste suivre les cours et les ordres, comme d'habitude.

«Je peux t'embrasser ?» demanda Jude sans s'en rendre compte.

«Tu rigoles ? Pas après m'avoir sucé.»

Le châtain sourit, amusé, décidant d'ignorer le pincement qu'il avait eu au cœur. Caleb déverrouilla la porte et l'entrouvrit, avant de se stopper. Il leva vers son camarade un regard mystérieux et ajouta en chuchotant:

«Mais j'ai pas dit non.»

Un sourire presque timide étira un instant les lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et sortait de la cabine.  
Les deux garçons sortirent des toilettes en discutant de leur prochain cours. Ils se mêlèrent rapidement aux autres élèves, qui affluaient dans les couloirs pour se rendre au prochain cours et alors que Caleb se moquait ouvertement du nez du prof de maintien physique, la fille du cours de stratégie passa devant eux à contre sens. Elle leur lança un regard vif et fit un clin d'oeil. À leur niveau, elle susurra quelque chose qui les fit se retourner sur son passage. Le brun regarda un instant son déhanché structuré et se tourna à nouveau.

«On dirait que tout le monde me veut aujourd'hui.» annonça-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Jude l'ignora, tentant simplement de dissimuler sa jalousie. Il allait devoir défendre son territoire.

* * *

Hnnnnn Trop mignon ! Bon, jusque là on dirait que Jude et Caleb ont compris le principe de partenaire "d'autre chose". Mais à quand les déclarations ? Héhé, calmons-nous, je vous rappelle qu'ils ne le savent pas eux-même.

J'ai remarqué que j'avais beaucoup écrit du point de vue de Jude dans cette fiction, alors que je n'écrivais quasiment que du point de vue de Caleb dans le temps. Si vous avez le temps et/ou l'envie de me laisser votre avis, ça me ferait bien plaisir ! Pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez, si je dois intervertir plus souvent ou si vous préférez carrément quand je fais ma narration pov Caleb. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez que ce n'est pas toujours évident de ne pas se fier à ce que disent les autres, et que quand on est un Sharp, aller contre la convention ne s'avère pas une partie de plaisir.

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous mardi prochain ! D'ici là je vous souhaite un bon week-end, profitez du temps, sortez à la plage ! Ahah, allez, ciao ;)


	15. Le plus Sharp des deux

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est parti pour la suite !

Jude Sharp : Kido Yuuto

Caleb Stonewall : Fudo Akio

Célia : Otonashi Haruna

Commandant Ellis : OC

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre XIV: Le plus Sharp des deux**

_10 ans plus tôt_

Tous les ans, à la même époque, il y avait le cross. Le cross, c'était une sorte d'examen, sous la forme d'une course. Les élèves du même niveau se voyaient fournir un plan, une bouteille d'eau et un kit de premiers soins. Ils étaient ensuite lâchés dans toute une zone balisée à l'extérieur de la ZQ, le périmètre soumis à l'examen était parfaitement encadré par les équipes militaires. L'enjeu était de mettre les élèves en conditions de survie pendant toute une après-midi. Ils étaient lâchés à l'entrée de l'espace d'évaluation, avec un point d'arrivé indiqué sur une carte, une boussole, de l'eau et quelques pansements. Pour une question de sécurité les armes des participants étaient chargées avec de vraies balles -le bruit courait chaque année qu'un infecté ou deux se baladaient dans le coin et passaient sous le contrôle des gardes. Comme l'avancée dans le milieu sauvage était assez compliqué, chaque élève avait aussi une fusée de détresse, à utiliser si perdu, blessé, en danger, ou prêt à abandonner. Simple et facile à retenir. Une fois que les consignes de sécurité étaient énoncées, les candidats à l'examen devaient se préparer; car il s'agissait d'une course. Les recalés devraient repasser l'année jusqu'à réussir le test.

«Grosse perte de temps.» maugréa le brun en s'étirant.

De toute façon, tout devait être une perte de temps pour Caleb. Jude releva la tête vers son ami, exaspéré.

«Arrête de te plaindre idiot, et fais plutôt de ton mieux pour qu'on soit pas recalés.»  
Le concerné grogna. L'évaluation se passait par groupes de deux, avec son camarade de chambre si possible; ça favorisait, semblait-il, l'entraide et la cohésion. En ce qui concernait le brun, ça avait plutôt tendance à exacerber sa mauvaise humeur.

«Grand frère ?»  
«Ah, Célia !»

Le châtain laissa son partenaire grogner dans son coin et alla rejoindre sa sœur un peu plus bas. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussé, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse se les attacher.

«Prête pour la course ?» fit le garçon, sourire aux lèvres.  
«J'ai promis à ma partenaire qu'on arriverait premières.» répondit fièrement la jeune fille.

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil derrière son frère pour voir Caleb en train de se reposer contre un arbre.

«C'est Stonewall ton partenaire ?»  
«Et oui.»  
«Et hum... C'est ton choix ou, tu sais... Ellis te l'a demandé ?» demanda la brune sur le ton de la confidence.  
«Pourquoi ?»

Jude n'était pas méfiant avec sa sœur. Il se demandait juste où elle voulait en venir.

«Les gens se demandent de plus en plus pourquoi tu passes ton temps avec Stonewall. Je veux dire, il n'a rien à faire au pensionnat. Y a rien à gagner à traîner avec lui.»  
«C'est pas grave, si ?»

Célia sembla chercher ses mots un court instant.

«Jude, on est... Des Sharp, tu te souviens ?»

Le concerné ignora le pincement au cœur qui le prit d'assaut. Sharp, pas comme si ce nom signifiait grand chose pour lui à présent. Mais Célia ne savait pas, elle.

«Et alors ?»  
«On a un grand avenir, et de belles carrières que notre nom doit illustrer. Tu peux pas... Passer ton temps avec un type qui sera viré à la première occasion.»

Jude se tourna à nouveau vers son partenaire, qui le regardait cette fois. Il avait sans doute compris ce qui se tramait. Le garçon sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant parler sa sœur. Les Sharp, grands, forts, illustres. Des militaires forcément. Et elle semblait tellement y croire...

«Il faut croire qu'un des deux Sharp l'est plus que l'autre.» plaisanta-t-il.

Il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas perçu l'amertume dans sa voix. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter du terrible double sens de cette phrase.

«Ne rigole pas avec ça.» reprit Célia, parfaitement sérieuse. «Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce type..»

Elle désigna Caleb du regard.

«...Te tire vers le bas, grand frère. Je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais il faut dire à Ellis que tu peux pas jouer la baby-sitter. Il faut qu'elle le mette avec quelqu'un d'autre.»

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Celui-ci lui lança un regard abattu. Même sa sœur voulait décider pour lui à présent. Il refusa d'écouter la petite voix au fond de lui qui le corrigeait: "demi-sœur".

«Tu as raison.» fit-il.

Mais c'était plus pour clore la conversation que pour signifier son accord. En réalité, il savait qu'il aimait suffisamment sa sœur pour écouter sérieusement ce qu'elle disait. Même si c'était des aberrations. Il savait que ce qu'elle avait dit, il allait y réfléchir sans s'en rendre compte. Et il ne voulait surtout pas. Sa vie lui convenait parfaitement en ce moment, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet avant, pas même avec David. Caleb ne le tirait pas vers le bas. C'était juste le seul à ne pas le tirer vers le haut, à le laisser faire son chemin seul. Et rien ne disait que le haut était un bon objectif. Pourtant... C'est vrai... Qu'il lui attirait des ennuis...

«Je vais en parler au commandant Ellis. Tu sais, elle a arrêté le chef des Titans et l'a fait exécuter: elle sera bientôt promue ! Si on le lui demande, elle mettra Stonewall à quelqu'un d'autre.» lui confia la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle retournait auprès de sa partenaire, une jolie blonde à la peau un peu matte. Le commandant en charge du cross annonça le départ dans une dizaine de minutes. Jude resta quelques secondes à les voir rire ensemble, les mains dans les poches, puis se tourna vers son partenaire. Il regardait ses pieds, adossé à l'arbre feuillu, un peu en hauteur sur un petit dénivelé. Le châtain soupira et partit le rejoindre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?» demanda-t-il en haut de la petite colline.  
«Mes chaussures.» répondit juste le brun, sans même lever les yeux.

L'héritier Sharp regarda les fameuses chaussures de son ami. Ses rangers avaient les lacets défaits.

«Tu fais pas tes lacets ?»

Le rebel ne dit rien, détournant juste le regard.

«Me dis pas que...» commença le châtain d'un ton moqueur. «Tu sais pas faire tes lacets ?»  
«Ils s'étaient jamais défaits avant figure-toi.» rétorqua froidement le concerné.

Puis il releva les yeux vers Jude.

«Tu veux bien me les faire ?» s'enquit-il discrètement.

À croire que ça le tuait de demander de l'aide. Le châtain esquissa un petit sourire -presque attendri- et s'accroupit pour faire les nœuds. Il tourna discrètement la tête pour vérifier que Célia ne la regardait pas et se reconcentra sur les lacets en sentant le regard interdit du brun sur le sommet de son crâne. Il finit le premier nœuds, et était sur le point de s'attaquer au second lorsque l'autre se baissa à son niveau et noua son lacet droit.

«Tu savais faire...» constata le châtain.

Il était surpris, mais pas tant que ça, juste un peu dégoûté d'avoir été manipulé.

«C'est pas ça... Jude.»

Caleb plongea ses iris bleu gris dans les grenats en fusion de son partenaire. Il semblait déçu lui aussi, mais de quoi ? Jude se contenta de déglutir, oubliant la foule d'élèves qui grouillait tout près d'eux, prête à partir au coup de sifflet. Et même que dans cette masse, sa sœur l'observait discrètement.

«Tu as parlé de moi avec ta sœur.»

Le concerné s'apprêtait à trouver une excuse, mais l'autre garçon ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

«Réponds pas, je sais très bien ce qu'elle t'a dit, ce qu'elle pense... Ce que tout le monde pense.» reprit-il, amer. «Mais j'arrive pas à deviner ce que toi tu as dit, ce que toi tu penses. J'arrive pas à être objectif.»

Il prit la mâchoire de son ami dans sa main, posa doucement son pouce sur sa joue.

«Pourtant je ne devrai avoir aucun doute; t'es un Sharp.»

Cette phrase asséna comme un coup de massue à Jude, qui serra les dents sous le toucher doucereux de son partenaire.

«Pas le plus Sharp des deux.» rétorqua-t-il.  
«Ça reste à prouver.»

Le brun lâcha alors son visage et se releva, brisant leur contact visuel. Il se releva et commença à partir, lorsqu'il se stoppa.

«En vrai, je savais vraiment pas faire ces lacets. Mais tu te souviens; j'apprends vite.»

Et alors que Jude se relevait aussi, le visage sombre, il ajouta:

«Et puis j'avais envie de te voir d'en haut pour une fois.»

Sur ce, il s'éloigna définitivement. Le cross allait bientôt débuter. Le châtain fourra ses mains dans ses poches et les serra, rageur, alors qu'il descendait de la petite bute pour se joindre à la foule. Quelle super façon de commencer sa journée..!

* * *

«On aurait dû prendre à gauche ! Ce marécage est infesté de moustiques et de ragondins.»  
«C'est plus court par là ! -enfin normalement-»  
«Comment ça normalement ?»

Jude soupira. S'il n'y avait pas eu les marécages, ce chemin les aurait menés droit vers le point d'arrivé en un clin d'œil. Mais le problème était là; il y avait des marécages. Les deux garçons avançaient difficilement, à tâtons dans l'eau trouble qui leur arrivait mi-cuisses. Ils s'accrochaient aux basses branches lorsqu'il y en avait, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre dans la boue.

«Aïe ! Cette saloperie m'a piqué.» grogna le brun en écrasant la bestiole qui suçait son sang.  
«Lèche-la.»  
«Quoi, le moustique ?»  
«La piqûre, imbécile.» soupira le châtain.  
«T'es marrant toi, dans le creux de mon épaule, j'fais comment ?»

Jude se stoppa et attendit que son partenaire, qui avait quelques pas de retard, l'atteigne. Il agrippa son bras et le tira vers lui sans prévenir, avant de se pencher sur son cou pour suçoter la petite piqûre.

«Ça va, t'as pas l'impression que c'est pas trop le moment, dans un marais ?» maugréa le rebel en se laissant pourtant faire.  
«La salive a des vertus désinfectantes.» répondit simplement le concerné.  
«Tu vas attraper la crève à sucer n'importe quoi n'importe où de cette façon.»  
«Parce que ça te préoccupe maintenant ?»

La tension était toujours là. Jude ne parvenait pas à digérer leur conversation de plus tôt. Il se sépara de Caleb sans même lui lancer un regard et reprit sa progression. L'«imbécile» qu'il entendit ne le fit même pas se retourner alors qu'il poursuivait ses grands pas dans l'eau boueuse. L'eau s'éclaircissait de plus en plus, tandis qu'une sorte de courant les poussait dans la bonne direction.

«J'aime pas ça.» marmonna le brun en s'accrochant à une racine presque pourrie.

Soudain, Jude poussa une exclamation de surprise et disparu dans l'eau brunâtre.

«Jude !»

Le brun se demanda un instant s'il devait le rejoindre et lâcher son réconfortant morceau d'arbre. Il n'eut pas à hésiter longtemps puisque la tête trempée du garçon réapparut à la surface agitée de l'eau. Il reprit sa respiration et rejoignit comme son partenaire une racine qui dépassait.

«Ça va ?» lança le brun, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air inquiet.  
«Ouais...»

Le châtain passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se dégager la vue et essuya l'eau boueuse de son visage. Il chercha le brun du regard et se rassura en le voyant agrippé à une racine plus haut, l'eau lui arrivant au bas des hanches.

«On a pas pied ici !» s'exclama l'héritier Sharp pour couvrir les remous de la désormais rivière.  
«Quoi ?!» s'enquit le brun, horrifié.  
«C'est bon, il suffit de nager ! Le courant nous favorisera même !» s'entousiasma le premier en passant sa main sur ses yeux.

Mauvaise idée apparemment puisque le rebel ne releva pas. Il restait cramponné à son arbre, regardant les vaguelettes marronâtres emportées par ce qui devenait une rivière. Jude regarda son camarade, intrigué.

«Viens Caleb !»  
«Je peux pas !»

Le brun lui lança un regard paniqué.

«Je sais pas nager !»

Le châtain resta scotché. Caleb Stonewall ne savait pas nager ? Mais c'est quelque chose qu'on apprenait en classe préparatoire ! Il se souvint alors que Caleb n'avait pas fait cette classe puisqu'elle était réservée aux enfants de militaires. Quelle poisse ! Qui plus est, sortir de l'eau maintenant qu'ils avaient affronté le marais leur ferait perdre un temps précieux.

«C'est pas un problème ! T'apprends vite non ?» reprit le châtain.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils empruntent la rivière, où ils ne passeraient jamais en 3e année. Pourtant le brun lui lança un regard effaré, qui lui donna des frissons.

«Non... J'ai peur...»

Peur ? Caleb avait peur de l'eau ? Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, Jude se serait moqué de cette révélation. Mais à cet instant, il comprit pourquoi son ami semblait paralysé par la peur: c'était comme se confronter physiquement à sa pire crainte. À cet instant, le rebel avait la même expression que celle qu'il avait le soir où Percy avait été tué. Une sorte de peur-panique, comme s'il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

«Ça va aller.» fit doucement le châtain.

Le problème, c'est que le courant l'empêchait de remonter jusqu'à son ami.

«Laisse-toi porter jusqu'à moi, je t'attrape.»

Le garçon refusait de bouger.

«Fais-moi confiance.»

Caleb finit par lâcher la racine, et fit quelque pas dans l'eau trouble. Il tâtonna et finit par se laisser emporter, doucement, par le courant. Sa tête plongea d'un seul coup puis réapparut aussitôt et enfin, il atteint le bras tendu du châtain

«C'est bon, ça y est.» fit Jude pour le rassurer tandis qu'il s'accrochait à lui en toussotant.

Le regard que lui lança Caleb le fit frémir et lui donna l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes. Il aimait voir ces facettes du rebel, de temps en temps, voir le Caleb nostalgique, incertain, voir le Caleb attendris, gêné, paniqué. Ça donnait envie de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour son regard, pour un simple sourire, ça donnait envie de faire soi-même la paix dans le monde, de s'interposer entre les faibles et les chars d'assaut.

«Ecoute-moi Caleb.» fit calmement le châtain. «Tu dois battre des pieds. Tant que tu battras des pieds, tu seras intouchable.»

Le brun acquiesça et battit des jambes. Jude lui lança un sourire encourageant, le soutenant toujours contre lui, et lâcha la racine.  
Jude était sûr que ces regards, quasiment personne n'avait jamais dû les voir. Et que les quelques-uns à avoir déjà plongé dans ce visage hésitant avaient tous décidé se sacrifier pour lui. C'est ça le truc de dingue. Le côté humain de Caleb, on mourrait pour le défendre.

* * *

Et voilà ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? J'espère :)

Je demande comment tout ça va se terminer... Vous le saurez samedi prochain ! bisous ;)


	16. Tiens bon !

Heey ! Salut tout le monde ! En avant pour le chapitre 15 :p

Guest: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Heureuse d'entendre que le scénario te plaît (j'avoue que moi aussi je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et développer la relation entre Jude et Caleb. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bisous et merci encore !

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre XV: Tiens bon**

_10 ans plus tôt_

«Regarde, c'est la rive droite, juste là.» montra le châtain. «On est presque arrivés, il nous restera qu'une petite demi-heure de marche.

Le brun hocha la tête tandis que Jude les entraînait vers la branche droite de la rivière. Elle se séparait en deux et vu le bruit que faisait la rive droite, le courant y semblait très violent. Tant mieux alors que leur route s'arrête ici. Les galets roulèrent sous leurs chaussures, ils reprenaient pied petit à petit.

«J'ai hâte de prendre une douche.»grogna le rebel en retirant son t-shirt pour l'essorer.

Jude sourit, mais se figea soudain. Il tendit l'oreille en faisant signe à son partenaire de se taire. Un étrange grognement attira son attention et il regard partout autour de lui. La rivière avait mené à l'orée du bois, et arbres et fougères devenaient rares. Ils firent quelques pas de plus le plus siencieusement possible malgré le remou de l'eau et Jude plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié. Deux infectés étaient penchés sur un type et le dévoraient. Le corps semblait encore chaud et Jude crut reconnaître les bottes qu'on distribuait aux militaires à leur entrée dans l'armée. Il avisa le fusil d'assaut de l'homme à quelques mètres sur le rivage ainsi que le corps de trois infectés au sol. Il y en avait donc autant ? Il lança un regard à Caleb, indécis. Devait-il prendre le fusil du militaire et foncer dans le tas ou esquiver ? L'expression inquiète du brun lui apprit que le plan numéro deux était sans doute le meilleur. Mais en marchant doucement dans l'eau, ils s'attirèrent l'attention des infectés, qui se redressèrent de leur repas.

«Merde.» murmura le rebel, apeuré.

Les coureurs foncèrent droit vers eux en poussant des cris et avant que le châtain ne puisse réagir, une demi-dizaine d'autres montres sortirent des bois. Jude pointa son arme vers les coureurs, par réflexe, mais aucun coup ne sortit.

«Nos flingues ont pris l'eau !»

Caleb lui lança un regard paniqué alors que les infectés s'approchaient d'eux, toujours plus. Jude évalua la situation, tentant de conserver son calme, et s'exclama:

«Caleb, la rive droite !»  
«Quoi ?! Mais... T'as vu le courant ? J'vais me noyer !»  
«C'est ça ou les infectés !»

Avant que le brun n'ait le temps de rétorquer, son ami le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'eau.

«Panique pas ! Reste accroché à moi et tout ira bien !»

Caleb essaya de le croire et en replongeant dans les eaux glacées, il s'agrippa à son ami. Jude eut un peu de mal à trouver un bon rythme de nage. Il avait pensé que ce ne serait pas compliqué mais il devait aller vite, et avec le rebel qui s'accrochait à ses épaules, ce n'était pas facile.

«Jude... Ils... Se noient !»  
Le châtain se tourna un instant, luttant pour les maintenir à la surface. Les infectés semblaient effectivement incapables de nager dans les eaux profondes et buvaient la tasse en tentant de sortir de l'eau.

«C'est bon... Je... Je vais essayer de me débrouiller.» lui dit alors le brun en se décrochant.  
«T'es sûr ? Je peux te porter...»  
«Ça va. Mais reste près de moi ok ?»  
J  
ude sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Caleb, qui tenait encore son épaule. Mais au moins il battait des pieds seul.

«Le courant est fort dis...»  
«Un peu trop...» répondit le châtain en fronçant les sourcils.

Un bruit caractéristique les alarma soudain.

«Oh merde...» murmura l'héritier Sharp.

Il attrapa son partenaire juste à temps avant qu'il ne se cogne contre un gros rocher. Le courant était à présent surpuissant, et de gros rochers faisait violemment serpenter la rivière. Des torrents. Jude prit Caleb dans ses bras pour qu'il garde la tête hors de l'eau, même s'il était un peu lourd et le faisait boire la tasse de temps en temps. Ils furent balotés par les eaux déchaînées et plaqués de ci de là contre d'énormes rocs abrupts. Le brun, qui avait prit le rocher de plein fouet dans son dos cria de douleur et tenta de ne pas lâcher prise.

«Ça va aller Caleb ! Respire !» essayait de rassurer le châtain.

Mais il heurta lui aussi violemment un rocher, qui le renvoya contre un autre, où il s'entailla le tibia. Dans une exclamation de douleur, il lâcha son ami, qui fut baloté à son tour contre les pierres brutes. Jude se retrouva sous l'eau un instant et lorsqu'il réussit à relever la tête, il avait perdu son camarade de vue.

«Caleb !»

Il ne le voyait pas. En plus, sa jambe lui faisait affreusement mal. Dans l'eau froide, il était incapable de se rendre compte des dégâts, s'il saignait ou si la blessure était profonde. Il se sentait engourdi, de plus en plus, il peinait à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

«Caleb !» cria-t-il encore avant de se cogner à nouveau dans une masse rocheuse.

Il ne pouvait pas être loin... Il vit soudain, un peu plus bas, son partenaire qui tentait de s'accrocher à un roc. Il tentait de monter dessus mais il glissait sans cesse; de plus, ses mains gelées s'écorchaient vif sur les rebords de la pierre. Avec toute la volonté du monde, il réussit à nager vers le rocher sans se cogner. Il parvint juste derrière son ami.

«Jude !» lâcha le rebel en le voyant se tenir derrière lui.

Le châtain sourit, heureux d'entendre la voix de son partenaire. Il porta le brun par les hanches pour qu'il se hisse sur le rocher et utilisa ses mains pour lui servir d'appuis. Caleb réussit enfin à sortir de l'eau reprit sa respiration en remerciant son ami du regard. Il tendit sa main et Jude la saisit... Presque.  
À bout de forces, il se laissa tomber, incapable de tenir la main de son camarade.  
«Jude ! Non non... Tu... Tu fais quoi là ?! Tiens-moi !»

Mais le châtain était au bord de l'inconscient. Heureusement le brun serrait très fort sa main et il était hors de question qu'il la lâche. Caleb serrait fermement la main du garçon, tentant désespérement de le hisser jusqu'à lui sans le blesser. Des larmes de rage et d'épuisement lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il suppliait le châtain de l'aider à le remonter.

«Jude... Fais pas le con s'te plaît... Allez... Monte !»

Un sanglot nerveux lui échappa lorsqu'il croisa le regard éreinté de son comparse.

«Je vais te tuer si tu montes pas, tu m'entends ?!» s'exclama-t-il.

Il se pencha dangereusement, prenant le risque de tomber contre l'autre rocher, et agrippa le châtain sous les aisselles. Avec de meilleures accroches, il réussit à le hisser jusqu'à lui, d'abord le haut du corps, qu'il maintint entre ses jambes, puis son bassin et ses jambes. Il le traîna le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le blesser et réussit à mettre la tête de Jude sur sa cuisse le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle. Il posa sa main sur son dos pour s'assurer qu'il respirait bien et une fois rassuré, il passa à nouveau ses mains au niveau de ses côtes pour le tirer vers lui.  
Caleb se mit à califourchon sur le rocher et fit asseoir le châtain tout prêt de lui. Le pauvre était totalement épuisé, il ne parvenait pas à se tenir droit.

«Merci...» souffla-t-il, à bout, alors qu'il laissait sa tête tomber dans le creux réconfortant du cou de son ami.

Caleb resta un instant, ému, à écouter la respiration profonde de son partenaire. Il laissa ses mains tomber un peu contre le dos de Jude, et remonta une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux emmêlés et dégoulinants d'eau. Puis la main vint se blottir dans sa nuque douillette, pour le serrer contre lui. À nouveau, quelques sanglots nerveux secouèrent les épaules du brun, alors que l'héritier Sharp l'enlaçait à son tour.

«T'aurais pu y rester connard...» souffla Caleb.  
«Toi aussi.» répondit l'autre, comme s'il souriait.  
«Mais tu m'as sauvé... T'aurais pu y rester...»  
«L'important c'est que tu ailles bien.»  
«... Je te déteste.»

Jude savait qu'il mentait. Il l'aimait tout comme il avait aimé sa mère et Percy avant qu'ils ne se sacrifient. Le châtain savait bien que ce n'était pas lui qu'il haïssait, mes toutes ses tentatives pour le sauver. Il sentit que son camarade resserrait un peu plus son étreinte.

«Pourquoi... Moi je t'obéis toujours... Alors... Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?»

Quand il lui avait dit "accroche-toi ou je te tue". Un rire amusé franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il redressait la tête.

«C'est pas drôle.» maintenait le brun.  
«C'est quand même plus attrayant un "accroche-toi, tout ira bien" qu'un "si tu montes pas je te tue".»

Cette fois le rebel s'autorisa à rire. Il jouait avec les cheveux de son ami, incapable de se lever ni même de s'allonger pour l'instant. Il ne sentait plus ses membres tant il n'en pouvait plus.

«Tu t'attendais pas à une déclaration quand même..» plaisanta-t-il.  
«Pourquoi pas ?» fit juste le concerné.

Apparemment, Caleb ne comprit pas qu'il était sérieux puisqu'il ria une nouvelle fois. Un brin d'amertume vint tinter le sourire de Jude, alors qu'il serrait son partenaire encore un peu plus fort.

«Comment on fait maintenant ?» demanda le rebel en s'écartant.

Jude se redressa et saisit son sac à dos. Il était complètement trempé. À vrai dire, il l'était depuis longtemps, mais le châtain n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait à nouveau besoin de son matériel. Pour lui, à partir du moment où ils suivaient la rivière, ils devaient arriver à bon port sans même devoir ressortir la carte. Quel idiot. Il sortit la fameuse carte du sac, détrempée et illisible. Il la jeta rageusement sur la rive. Il sortit la boussole, qui, écrasée à mainte reprise entre son dos et les rochers du torrent, était également hors d'usage. Les fusées de détresse. Il lança un regard à son ami et se tourna vers le ciel pour essayer de l'actionner. Mais la poudre de fusée avait pris l'eau, elle était, elle aussi, complètement hors service désormais.

«On est dans la merde.» marmonna l'héritier Sharp.

Ils n'avaient qu'une bouteille d'eau et un kit de soin qui était probablement trempé lui aussi. Pour le moment, le plus urgent était rejoindre la terre ferme. Caleb se leva prudemment. Ils allaient devoir sauter sur un rocher un peu plus bas pour atteindre de rivage. Jude se mit à son tour debout, grimaçant en sentant sa jambe droite engourdie. Il suivit son ami sur la pierre en bas, boitant très légèrement, et se laissa tomber au sol dès qu'il eut rejoint la terre meuble de la rive. Il remonta son pantalon sur sa jambe droite jusqu'à son genou pour évaluer la blessure. Le rocher qui l'avait entaillé avait déchiré le tissu et n'y était apparemment pas allé de main morte non sur sa peau. Il avait une plaie ouverte sur 20 cm, qui saignait encore lorsqu'il contractait ses muscles jambiers. La plaie s'étendait du haut de son tibia au milieu de son mollet.

«C'est moche.» fit remarquer son partenaire en se penchant vers lui. «Ça fait mal ?»  
«Ça va...»

Si en fait, ça faisait plutôt mal, mais il ne voulait se dégonfler devant son camarade. Il ouvrit son sac et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau pour essayer de nettoyer la plaie. L'eau de la rivière n'était pas de ces plus propres, des débris végétaux et de petits grains de sable étaient venus se nicher dans l'ouverture. Il fit de son mieux pour se débarrasser du plus gros: mais il dut bientôt arrêter pour économiser leur eau.

«Y a des tas de germes dans la forêt, désinfecte bien.» dit le rebel en s'asseyant près de lui.

Le châtain hocha la tête alors qu'une brise fraîche se levait sur la petite clairière. Il avait très froid, et commençait à trembler alors qu'il ouvrait la trousse de soin. Il espérait que le kit contenait de quoi guérir une si grosse plaie. Il fallait dire que les militaires ne donnaient qu'un petit nécessaire lors de ce genre d'exercice; ils gardaient le vrai matériel de survie et de soin pour les vraies expéditions de l'armée. Les mains tremblantes de froid, il réussit à ouvrir le kit. Il y avait deux ou trois façons à usage unique de désinfectant et de la gaze en bandage. Il essaya d'ouvrir une des doses, mais il dut se résigner : ses mains tremblaient trop. Caleb le regarda faire un instant, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, les jambes près du torse. Puis il soupira et tendit les mains vers son ami.

«Donne-moi ça.» s'enquit-il en récupérant le flacon.

Il le déboucha et prit un coton dans le kit qu'il imbiba de désinfectant. Il passa ensuite l'espèce de tissus sur la plaie. Jude se tendit, mais ne montra pas le moindre signe de douleur. Pourtant, ça brûlait pas mal ce truc... Le brun pressa la blessure pour qu'elle arrête de saigner alors que son partenaire le regardait faire, tremblant comme une feuille. Il mourait de froid, et étrangement, il se sentait tout faible. En plus, la nuit commençait à tomber, accentuant la fraîcheur de l'air. Ses yeux, qui avaient exploré les alentours, se portèrent à nouveau sur le rebel, qui finissait de bander sa blessure.

«T'as pas froid toi ?» souffla le châtain, tout tremblant.  
«J'ai connu pire.» répondit juste Caleb en haussant les épaules. Il rangea le kit de soin dans le sac et revint s'asseoir auprès de son ami.  
«On peut pas se permettre de dormir ici...» marmonna le châtain en clignant des yeux pour se repérer dans l'espace.  
«On est paumés. Le plus sûr, ce serait de suivre la rivière en contre sens jusqu'à l'amont, au niveau de la forêt et des marécages... Tu m'écoutes ?»  
«.. Ou-Oui...»  
«T'es sûr que ça va ?»

Le garçon aurait voulu répondre oui mais ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, et ils semblaient de plus en plus durs à rouvrir. Il sentit la main de Caleb sur son front alors que tout semblait tanguer autour de lui.

«T'as de la fièvre, il vaut mieux-...»

Jude se laissa tomber en arrière entraînant son partenaire avec lui. Celui-ci resta interdit un court moment avant de sourire. Il se redressa en caressant la joue de son camarade.

«Que faisait ta mère quand tu étais malade ?» demanda-t-il doucement en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les rubis troublés du châtain.

Jude tenta de se souvenir, il ferma les yeux. Il ignorait si ses souvenirs étaient vraiment si intacts ou si la fièvre aidait mais il crut se rappeler d'une fois où sa mère l'avait allongé sur le dos et caressé tendrement son ventre. Les ronds qu'avait tracés la femme sur son abdomen l'avaient doucement bercé et il s'était endormi sans même s'en rendre compte.

«Elle me caressait le ventre...» marmonna-t-il dans les brumes de la fièvre et du sommeil.

Il sentit la main de Caleb se frayer sous son t-shirt mouillé.

«Comme ça ?» s'enquit son partenaire.

Jude hocha lentement la tête, les yeux clos à présent. Il semblait comme dans une bulle, tout en mourant tout simplement de froid.

«Je... J'ai froid...» se plaignit-il faiblement.

Caleb se coucha à ses côtés pour lui tenir chaud, tout en cajolant doucement son ventre.

«Il faut que tu te reposes. On continuera demain.» lui murmura le brun.  
«Mais c'est... Dangereux... Il faut repartir...» protesta le châtain en tentant même de se relever.  
«Allez dors. Tout ira bien.»

Le murmure réconfortant du rebel lui ôta toute capacité à se redresser. Il sourit faiblement et fit d'une voix amusée:

«Tu vois... Ça... Ça donne envie... D'obéir...»

Il perçut le rire de son ami comme un très lointain écho et il plongea dans un profond sommeil... Sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Jude rouvrit doucement les yeux, tiré du sommeil par des voix qui semblaient échanger vivement. Il cligna faiblement, ébloui par la lumière artificielle et attendit de s'habituer avant d'ouvrir plus franchement les yeux. Il réussit petit à petit à trouver ses repères et put se concentrer sur ce que disaient les voix:

«...cas extrême, je maintiens qu'ils doivent passer.»  
«Ils ont échoué, pourquoi ferait-on une exception ?»  
«Mais enfin, ils ont été pris en chasse par des infectés ! Si les responsables du cross avaient été plus attentifs ce ne serait pas arrivé.»  
«Vous remettez en cause ma surveillance de l'examen ?»  
«Simplement votre professionnalisme.»  
«Je vous rappelle que j'ai perdu deux hommes dans cet examen de routine. Les infectés étaient bien plus nombreux que les années précédentes ! Si nous avions su nous aurions-»  
«Chut.. Il se réveille.»

Jude se retint de dire que c'est eux qui l'avaient réveillé et sourit faiblement.

«Alors j'ai été recalé ?..» demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

La femme aux cheveux blonds, Ellis, évidemment, lui sourit sincèrement en retour.

«À ce qu'il paraît il y a eu des failles dans la sécurité durant le cross.» elle lança un regard perçant au soldat avec qui elle discutait plus tôt. «Ton cas sera réévalué.» expliqua-t-elle alors que l'homme grimaçait.

Jude hocha vaguement la tête.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?» demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Il sentait que sa tête était lourde, il ne se souvenait presque plus de rien.

«Stonewall nous a expliqués pour ce qu'il s'est passé; que vous aviez descendu la rivière, que vous étiez tombés sur des  
infectés, que tu t'étais blessé dans les rapides. Tu te souviens de ça ?»

«À peu près.» s'enquit-il en se frottant l'œil pour se réveiller. «Et après ?»  
«À cause de ta blessure tu as fait une petite fièvre. Ton corps a dû lutter contre les germes et tu t'es plus ou moins endormi.»  
«Et Caleb ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ?»  
«C'est lui qui t'a ramené. Il t'a porté sur son dos et a fini par croiser une de nos patrouilles, qui vous a ramené tous les deux.»  
«Il va bien ?»  
Ellis sembla surprise par la question.  
«Oui... Il était en meilleur état que toi alors on lui a demandé de nous raconter.»

Le châtain hocha doucement la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas géré sur le coup. Il espéra que le brun n'avait pas trop souffert de le porter le long de la rivière. Comme il semblait se perdre dans ses pensées, Ellis s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit:

«À propos, puisqu'on parle de Stonewall...»

Jude soutint son regard.

«Célia était inquiète pour toi. Elle pense que Stonewall te tire vers le bas.»  
«Sachant ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois mois et demi, et ce qu'il vient d'arriver, nous pensons que votre sœur n'a pas spécialement tort.» renchérit le gradé près de la blonde.  
«Comment ça ?» fit le concerné, qui ne comprenait pas.  
«Et bien...» reprit l'homme. «Vous avez suivi Stonewall dehors au lieu de prévenir le corps militaire le soir de l'exécution de Percival Travis. Alors que le colonel Ellis ici présente vous l'avait ordonné lorsqu'elle vous l'a confié.»

Jude resta interdit.

«Qui plus est, suivre Stonewall vous met en danger. Regardez, pour avoir tenté de le sauver dans le torrent, vous vous êtes blessé à la jambe !»  
«Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.» rétorqua froidement le garçon.  
«Et bien... En tant qu'héritier des Sharp... Vous devez faire honneur à votre père. Nous vous proposons donc de changer votre camarade chambre et-»  
«Ne parlez pas de mon père de cette façon.» l'interrompit le châtain en serrant les poings sur les draps. «Vous ne le connaissiez pas alors... Ne parlez pas d'honneur.»

Le militaire sembla sur le point de répondre, le visage à mi-chemin entre le courroux et l'incompréhension; cependant, Ellis l'en empêcha.

«Nous ne disons pas cela. Je vais aller droit au but, Sharp.»

Elle au moins avait le mérite d'être directe. Même si c'était une menteuse éhontée.

«Voulez-vous ou non changer de partenaire ?»

Si le garçon garda le silence, ce n'était pas pour réfléchir; la réponse était déjà toute prête. Il tentait juste de trouver dans le regard de la blonde une trace même infime de culpabilité pour ses mensonges sur sa famille.

«Ce ne sont pas les rumeurs, ni Célia, ni même ce que vous pourrez dire sur mon père qui me fera changer d'avis. Caleb  
est mon partenaire, et il le restera.»

La militaire hocha doucement la tête et Jude lâcha ce qui lui brûlait la langue depuis si longtemps.

«Ne m'en voulez pas colonel. Je suis trop jeune pour comprendre.»

Trop jeune pour comprendre à quel point l'amour dans ce monde peut nous perdre. C'était ce qu'avait écrit son père, presque mot pour mot, dans sa dernière lettre. Ellis se figea et avisa le jeune garçon, tristement.

«Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne comprenez pas, Sharp.»

L'autre soldat ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Jude continua de fixer la femme, sans fléchir.

«Ce doit être dans mon sang de défendre les mauvaises personnes.»

Ellis finit par craquer et elle se détourna. L'homme, qui n'avait pas compris l'échange, se contenta de la suivre en silence. Le châtain resta un instant à fixer la porte par laquelle le colonel était sortie. Puis, alors qu'il se recouchait, quelqu'un d'autre entra.

«Ooh Grand-frère, ce sale type de Stonewall n'a donc pas réussi à te noyer !» lança soudain une voix exagérée.

Jude sourit discrètement. Caleb. Le garçon s'approcha jusqu'à atteindre le chevet de son ami.

«Tu reconnais pas ? C'était Célia.»

Jude se contenta de faire la moue. C'est tout de même de sa sœur qu'il se moquait là. Le rebel sembla cerner le problème et haussa les épaules.

«En fait je pourrais faire cette vanne avec probablement tout le monde dans ce pensionnat de merde.»

Il regarda franchement son interlocuteur.

«Ça va mieux ?» demanda-t-il.  
«Beaucoup mieux.»

Jude sourit.

«C'est grâce à toi... Merci.»

Une sorte d'expression de tendresse passa très vite sur le visage du brun. Vraiment très vite. Mais depuis le temps, l'héritier Sharp avait appris à lire ces expressions éphémères.

«Je laisserai personne t'enlever à moi.» déclara juste le châtain d'un ton catégorique.  
Jude retrouvait tout ce qu'il aimait dans les yeux gris bleu de son ami. Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit et heurta son regard au siens.  
«Je peux t'embrasser ?» s'enquit doucement le châtain.  
«Pas tant que tu-»

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son camarade se pencha en avant pour avoir ses lèvres tentatrices. Mais, comme par expérience, le rebel eut juste le temps de plaquer sa paume sur la bouche du garçon aux dreads. Ce dernier releva les yeux, un peu déçu, alors que le brun reprenait, amusé.

«Je disais: pas tant que tu as de la fièvre.»

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le châtain se laissa tomber sur ses coussins, déçu. Mais l'autre avait gardé sa main plaquée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Il allait protester lorsque Caleb se pencha vers son visage et posa sur le dos de sa main ses lèvres taquines. Elles étaient là, juste de l'autre côté de cette main, et Jude était incapable de les atteindre. Pourtant le rebel se retira un peu et sourit.

«C'est pas avec ça que je vais perdre ma fièvre.» murmura Jude en caressant la joue offerte de son comparse.  
«Si c'est pour refroidir je sais pas si je sais faire.» répondit le concerné.  
«Alors ne fais rien. Tu risques d'empirer les choses.»

Le brun sourit tendrement cette fois-ci et posa un baiser sur le haut de son front.

«Je n'irai pas plus bas.» promit-il.

Et Jude ne résista à l'envie de le prendre contre lui.

* * *

Alors alors ? Les choses évoluent...

On se retrouve mardi prochain pour la suite. Jude et Caleb ont quitté Lincoln en voiture, avec cette militaire, vous vous souvenez ? Je me demande comment ils vont s'en sortir...

Hihi, bye !


	17. Dernier Baiser

Hello tout le monde ! :) Le chapitre 16 est servi aujourd'hui (on est bien mardi ?)

Je serai peut-être un peu en retard pour la publication de samedi, parce que je vais en camping avec une amie et je ne reviendrai que samedi soir. Bon, bref, ma vie n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt, penchons-nous plutôt sur celle de Jude et Caleb ;)

Après avoir retrouvé Gazel, Jude et Caleb ont pu quitter Lincoln en voiture, direction le compté de Jackson, afin de trouver les Lucioles. Mais Aaron, une militaire qui avait remis le véhicule en état, s'est invitée à bord. Et alors que nos héros s'éloignent de Boston, le passé refait surface, de vieilles questions remontent à leurs lèvres et hantent leurs esprits. Réussirons-t-ils à remettre les choses à plat et à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la militaire ?

Jude Sharp : Kido Yuuto

Caleb Stonewall : Fudo Akio

Aaron, militaire de Boston : OC

_Last KIss_, Taylor Swift

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre XVI: Dernier Baiser**

«Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé.»

Caleb tourna la tête vers ce que brandissait la militaire. Elle avait finalement accepté de les suivre jusque Jackson et avait boudé quelque temps lorsque les deux garçons avaient pris les places avants.

«C'était dans la portière...» ajouta Aaron en se penchant vers les chasseurs.  
«Tu devrais t'asseoir correctement.» fit Jude sans la regarder.

C'est lui qui conduisait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Lincoln, il y avait de ça 7h.

«Et mettre ma ceinture de sécurité pendant que j'y suis ?» se moqua la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs. «Oui papa.»

Le châtain soupira, exaspéré par l'audace de la militaire. Comme si Caleb ne lui suffisait pas. Ce dernier prit dans ses mains ce qu'elle avait trouvé à l'arrière et l'observa, pensif.

«C'est un cd.»  
«Je me demande quel genre de musique c'est. On peut le mettre ?»

Le brun lança un regard à son ami, qui avait arrêté de suivre après «papa». Le titan haussa finalement les épaules. Pourquoi pas, la musique ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il ouvrit la pochette de l'album et prit le disque pour l'insérer dans le lecteur. Le bruit du cd qui tourne le laissa perplexe.

«Ça marche pas on dirait.»  
«Monte le son voir.» lui intima la fille.

Il obéit et la musique monta. Il y avait des enceintes à l'avant et deux à l'arrière pour les basses. Caleb s'installa confortablement sur son siège alors qu'Aaron s'allongeait à l'arrière, une douce mélodie guitare pop envahissant la voiture. Une voix féminine vint superposer des paroles sur cette musique langoureuse, et le chef Titan se mit à regarder à l'extérieur.

«...I still remember the look on your face (je me souviens de l'expression de ton visage)  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58 (briller dans la pénombre à 1h58)»

Le brun se laissa porter par les paroles sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Son regard se perdit dans le paysage, une forêt de sapins à perte de vue, des rochers qui bordaient la route et de la mousse qui envahissait les barrières de sécurité. Le ciel était gris, menaçait de pleuvoir, et ce, malgré les protestations du conducteur.

«The words that you whispered (les mots que tu murmurais)  
For just us to know (pour que nous seuls sachions)  
You told me you loved me (tu me disais que tu m'aimais)»

Le brun se tendit. Ces paroles avaient comme un arrière-goût "d'avant". Il osa un regard du côté de son partenaire, qui serrait les mains sur le volant. Mettre de la musique s'était avéré être une bien mauvaise idée.

«So why did you go away? (alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?)»

Ça ressemblait décidément un peu trop à du déjà vécu. Le titan sentit son cœur se serrer. Des deux, c'est Jude qui devait se sentir le plus mal à l'aise. Il se souvint de ces soirs orageux où ils dormaient ensembles, des nuits où le brun ne parvenait pas à dormir, regardant son partenaire sommeiller. Se demandant quoi faire. Et toutes ces nuits blanches ne l'avaient jamais aidé, s'étaient contentées à chaque fois de le conforter dans sa réalité. Qui avait dit que c'était mieux pour eux ?

«I do recall now the smell of the rain (je me souviens de l'odeur de la pluie)  
Fresh on the pavement (fraiche sur le trottoir)»

Caleb avait l'impression d'entendre Jude le lui dire. Le lui crier. «Mais pourquoi t'es parti ?» Il ferma les yeux, bercé par le mouvement de la voiture sur la route un peu passée. Il devrait éteindre la musique maintenant avant que Jude ne détruise le cd lui-même.

«Wow... Elle est belle cette chanson d'amour.» fit Aaron, couchée sur les banquettes arrières.  
«C'est pitoyable.» répliqua froidement le châtain.

Il allait de plus en plus vite, comme pour fuir quelque chose. Le titan se doutait qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais il ne se sentait pas le cran de lui dire de ralentir.

«T'es mal luné ou quoi ?» rétorqua la blonde en se redressant. «Ou tu te sens concerné ?»

Elle avait dit ça en l'air, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle avait visé juste.

«Oh.»

Elle se pencha en avant pour monter le son, fière de sa trouvaille.

«...I'll go sit on the floor (...je vais m'asseoir sur le sol)  
Wearing your clothes (portant tes vêtements)  
All that I know is (tout ce que je sais c'est)  
I don't know how to be something you miss (je ne sais pas comment être quelque chose qui te manque)»

La chanson était désormais trop forte pour que le gardien puisse l'ignorer, et il resserra encore ses mains sur le volant.La chanson était désormais trop forte pour que le gardien puisse l'ignorer, et il resserra encore ses mains sur le volant.

«T'es conne ou quoi ?»  
«Allons, Jude, c'est qu'une chanson.» dit-elle en l'ignorant parfaitement. «Il faut affronter ses démons tu sais ?»

Caleb regarda devant lui. Ils avaient encore accéléré, et il commençait à pleuvoir.

«Ralentis Jude, c'est dangereux.» fit-il calmement.

Sa voix avait couvert un «I never thought we'd have a last kiss (je n'ai jamais pensé que nous aurions un dernier baiser)». Le châtain redressa légèrement la tête et leva le pied. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il allait aussi vite. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour se calmer.

«Je comprends ta rage, tu sais ?» reprit la jeune femme, sérieusement cette fois. «Celle qui t'a fait ça devait être une sacrée pétasse.»

Caleb fusilla Aaron du regard mais elle l'ignora à nouveau. La chanson poursuivait son train, mais il n'osait pas l'éteindre. Il sentait que Jude était tendu.

«Never imagined we'd end like this (je n'ai jamais imaginé que nous finirions ainsi)  
Your name, forever the name on my lips (ton nom, à jamais le nom sur mes lèvres) »  
«Si jamais tu veux en parler, je suis à ton écoute.» ajouta la jolie blonde en posant sa main sur l'épaule du concerné.

Le brun sentit la jalousie lui piquer les côtes avec acharnement. C'était lui son partenaire, c'était à lui que Jude devait se confier et c'était son rôle de le consoler. Mais pourtant, c'est lui qui l'avait blessé... Tout était sa faute.

«Je...» commença le châtain. «Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte de ce que ça m'a fait ?»

Aaron ne comprit pas immédiatement que le gardien parlait à Caleb. Ce n'est que quand celui-ci répondit qu'elle fit le rapprochement. Elle s'assit sur la banquette arrière, décidant de profiter du spectacle, cachant derrière sa main un sourire hilare.

«Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir ? C'était simplement... Mon seul choix Jude.»

Le châtain émit un rire narquois.

«Tu sais parfaitement que non.» grinça-t-il. «C'est juste la stratégie où tu avais le moins à perdre.»  
«Tu crois sincèrement que toi, tu es le moins que je puisse perdre ?»

Le brun avait la gorge nouée et ça s'entendait lorsqu'il parlait.

«Tu comptes beaucoup plus que ça pour moi.»  
«Si je compte tant que ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?»

Aaron s'amusait comme une folle à l'arrière, suivant avec un grand intérêt l'échange entre les deux chasseurs.

«On est plus des gamins. On a des places. Il faut faire des sacrifices pour que le monde tourne correctement.» répondit  
le titan en entretenant son calme.  
«Ah. Parce que t'as l'impression que le monde tourne correctement ?»

Jude s'était arrêté, la pluie battant à verse sur le toit métallique de la voiture et sur les vitres condensée. Le brun, qui essayait toujours de se justifier, se contenta de baisser la tête.

«Ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus.» lâcha le gardien en fixant son partenaire.

Le titan fuyait son regard alors il le prit par les épaules pour confronter leurs yeux brillants. Mais Caleb ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait toujours. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire tout le temps, il ne pouvait pas affirmer le contraire; il aimait encore Jude et n'avait simplement jamais cessé de l'aimer. Le châtain dut le lire dans ses yeux puisqu'il hocha la tête d'un air résolu. Terriblement déçu. Déçu d'apprendre que tout ce temps, ils l'avaient perdu alors qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux, déçu de se rendre compte que leur histoire n'avait pas autant d'importance pour Caleb que pour lui.

«Je vois.» fit-il, sans rien dire d'autre.

Il lâcha son partenaire, qui se détourna de lui, et détacha sa ceinture.

«Sors de la voiture Aaron.»  
«Hein ?»  
«Sors de la voiture.»

Comme la jeune fille à la peau mate ne comprenait pas, le gardien sortit du véhicule, sous la pluie battante, et ouvrit la portière pour faire sortir le soldat de force.

«Je vais dormir. Tu conduis.» ordonna-t-il.  
«Mais t'es malade ! Il pleut à verse !»

Le châtain rentra dans la voiture et s'allongea juste sur les banquettes arrières, tandis que la jeune militaire prenait la place du conducteur en maugréant. Ses cheveux longs étaient presque trempés, et l'eau dégoulinait sur ses joues hâlées. Elle s'essuya le visage dans son bras et s'attacha les cheveux en lançant d'un ton ironique.

«Demandé si gentiment, mon cher Jude, je prends le volant avec plaisir ! Quel homme charmant dites-moi !»

Elle agrippa fermement ledit volant, rageuse d'avoir été menée de force sous la pluie et démarra en trombe, filant sur la route désormais détrempée; direction Jackson. Personne n'avait encore éteint la musique, alors qu'elle refroidissait clairement l'ambiance. C'est finalement Aaron qui s'en occupa, grognant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur.

«How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying someth- (comment tu m'embrassais quand j'étais en train de dire quelque ch-)»

Ces dernières paroles firent monter les larmes aux yeux de Caleb, qui, refusant de pleurer, les essuya discrètement.

«Oh, il est triste ?» fit la voix moqueuse d'Aaron.  
«Va te faire foutre.» grogna-t-il instinctivement.

Le brun renifla juste, alors qu'Aaron meublait le silence en entonnant un air qui rappelait un peu trop la chanson. Caleb ferma les yeux, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Il essayait d'écouter la pluie pour ne pas entendre le murmure mélodique de la militaire. Il essayait de ne pas se souvenir de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, ou avaient simplement failli, à commencer par cet après-midi de mai. Pas tant que tu as de la fièvre... Et leurs lèvres séparées par sa main. On ne t'enlèvera pas à moi. Il l'avait fait mentir. Son partenaire.

* * *

«Jude !»

Caleb fut réveillé par l'appel d'Aaron. Il bailla et se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la voiture était à l'arrêt. Il se redressa, entendant le châtain faire de même derrière lui.

«Pourquoi on est à l'arrêt ?» demanda le gardien en se penchant vers la militaire.  
«Regarde. C'est un vrai cimetière...»

Devant eux, sur la route, s'étendait à perte de vue un embouteillage figé. Les voitures étaient poussiéreuses et envahies elles aussi par la mousse et les herbes folles. La plupart avaient été abandonnées par les propriétaires lorsque l'infection avait atteint tout le pays.

«On peut pas passer par là. Il va falloir faire un détour.» fit Aaron en faisant marche arrière.

Elle désigna le panneau qui indiquait une ville à 3km.

«Pittsburgh ?»

Jude ne semblait pas emballé par l'idée de passer par cette ville.

«C'est pas comme si on avait le choix.» reprit la jeune femme.

Et elle prit la route de Pittsburgh. Cette petite ville avait la réputation d'être le terrain de jeux d'un clan de chasseur très étendu. Il avait récemment été assez réduit par l'armée pour les pillages qu'il causait, mais les bruits couraient qu'il sévissait à nouveau dans le coin. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, le gardien était retourné s'asseoir silencieusement à l'arrière.

«Et en fait... Vous venez d'où exactement ?»

Jude releva les yeux vers elle, mais c'est Caleb qui prit les choses en main.

«On vient de Taunton. C'est un peu au sud de Boston.»  
«Mais vous êtes quoi, des réfugiés ou...»  
«Considère qu'on est des réfugiés. On a de la famille dans le Wyoming, on comptait s'arrêter à Jackson pour récupérer un vieil ami.» poursuivit Jude, prenant la parole à la place de son partenaire.  
«Vous allez entrer clandestinement dans une ZQ ?»

Il y eut un petit silence. Aaron avait marché ? Le brun avait pensé que berner une militaire serait plus compliqué que ça.

«Tu crois qu'on va te le dire ?» railla le titan.  
«Je me posais cette question parce qu'il n'y a pas de zone de quarantaine dans le comté de Jackson. En tout cas, rien qui soit régi par l'armée.»

Merde. Mieux valait arrêter là; ils venaient de sous-entendre qu'il y avait des gens à Jackson, et qu'ils vivaient en communauté. En dehors des réfugiés, qui étaient tolérés par l'armée car faisant partie de toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas voulu être admises dans les ZQ, il y avaient les chasseurs et les clandestins. Sans parler des Lucioles. Les chasseurs, c'était eux; par définition, il s'agissait de gangs organisés dans les marchés noirs et les pillages. Leurs seules lois étaient de survivre, et d'éliminer tout ce qui représentait un ennemi potentiel. C'est pourquoi les chasseurs représentaient une menace. Les différents clans s'en prenaient à l'armée, aux autres chasseurs, aux Lucioles et aux clandestins, à tout le monde en fait. Certains clans avaient évolué pour survivre en meilleure harmonie, ils créaient des alliances, comme les Gardien avec les Lucioles. Cependant, un certain nombre d'entre eux restait farouchement solitaire et sans foi, et se développaient dans des conceptions de la survie totalement aberrantes, à l'image de ce clan texan qui avait été démantelé quelques mois auparavant; ses membres étaient cannibales.

Les réfugiés, eux, étaient les descendants des personnes qui n'étaient pas entrée dans les ZQ lors de leur création. Ils vivaient généralement en communauté, essayaient de survivre comme ils pouvaient, sans soutien militaire ni accès au marché noir puisque sans tickets de rationnement. Un peu comme les rescapés de Lincoln, à la différence qu'eux ne possédaient généralement pas d'arme ni de munitions leur permettant de se défendre contre les infectés d'une part, et les chasseurs de l'autre. Et ne possédaient non plus, de toute évidence, rien qui puisse servir de monnaie pour un quelconque échange commercial. Les hors-la-loi qui n'étaient ni des chasseurs, ni des Lucioles, ni des réfugiés étaient surnommés les clandestins. Il s'agissait la plupart du temps de petites familles solitaires qui décidaient de fuir leur ZQ pour s'installer clandestinement dans une autre, comme l'avait fait Caleb. Parfois ce nom désignait aussi des réfugiés qui tentaient de rentrer dans une ZQ grâce à un passeur et de faux papiers.

Le titan soupira: ils arrivaient en ville.

«Accrochez vos ceintures.» ordonna le châtain.

La ville était véritablement en ruine. La plupart des bâtiments étaient détruits et comme à Boston, recouverts de végétation. Un bruit de verre cassé attira l'attention du brun, qui eut le temps d'apercevoir un homme fouiller une poubelle. Il devait chercher des munitions ou une arme de mêlée. Un peu plus loin sur leur route, un homme leur fit signe. Il se tenait les côtes, semblait particulièrement mal en point. Un deuxième type l'aidait à tenir debout.

«Aidez-nous, s'il vous plaît... On est blessés...» lança le plus vaillant.  
«Ne t'arrête pas.» ordonna Jude, fermement accroché à l'arrière.

La militaire obéit et ne ralentit surtout pas, roulant à la même allure, droit vers les deux hommes.

«Il s'arrêtent pas !» cria l'un d'eux.

Et ils se précipitèrent hors de la route, pas blessés le moins du monde. Caleb serra les dents. Jude se redressa, méfiant. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, un peu tard malheureusement, et n'eut que le temps de crier:

«ATTENTION !»

Tout se déroula très vite. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le camion que leur voiture se fit violemment percuter.

* * *

Suspens ! Blessés, pas blessés, capturés, pas capturés ? Vous le saurez daans le prochain chapitre ;)

J'espère que les éléments du passé de Jude et Caleb commencent à s'assembler dans vos esprits ! Vous en saurez plus dans les chapitres qui suivent et vous en saurez définitivement d'avantage lors du prochain changement de timeline :)

La chanson est Last Kiss, qui a donné son titre à ce chapitre, chantée par Taylor Swift. C'est bien une chanson d'amour pure et guimauve mais vous me connaissez... xD

Si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser une review (ou de m'envoyer un PM), pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous pensez de Aaron ? Ce personnage m'a posé pas mal de soucis à la création, alors si je pouvais savoir ce que vous en dîes au finale, cela m'aiderait bien. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout :3

A samedi/dimanche prochain !


	18. Recomposition

Ahhh, beaucoup de retard ! Finalement, je suis rentrée de mon week end camping dimanche soir, trop fatiguée pour venir publier le chapitre 17. En tout cas, vous l'avez, soit nous sommes lundi, mais vous aurez également le chapitre 18 demain (ça va, pas trop d'attente). Vous n'imaginez pas le bonheur de retrouver un lit SEC et moelleux (un paradis à côté de la tente sous la pluie et du matelas gonflable à demi dégonflé...) Bon, j'arrête maintenant ;) Bonne lecture !

Jude Sharp : Kido Yuuto  
Caleb Stonewall : Fudo Akio  
Aaron, militaire de Boston : OC  
Général Jane Elllis, de Boston : OC

Le souvenir d'un dernier baiser avait fini d'achever la tension entre Jude et Caleb, et Aaron, qui avait suivi le débat avec intérêt, avait fini par prendre le volant. La route menant dans le comté de Jackson étant impraticable, ils avaient été obligés de passer par Pittsburgh, une ville en ruine apparemment occupée par des chasseurs ennemis. Et dans une tentative d'esquive, ils étaient tombés dans un piège, leurs voiture avait été percutée par un bus, utilisé par les chasseurs de Pittsburgh comme un bélier. S'en sortiront-ils indemnes ?

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre XVII: Recomposition**

Tout sembla sourd pendant quelques secondes, il était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit. Jude se redressa difficilement, brutalement envoyé contre la portière gauche lors de l'impact. Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. L'impact.  
Il regarda par ce qui restait de la fenêtre l'avant d'un autobus encastré dans leur voiture et autour de tout ce désordre, un décor d'intérieur détruit. Le bus les avait précipités dans un magasin. Il entendit des cris en approche et se souvint des hommes qui leur avait tenu un piège. Il se pencha vers l'avant du véhicule:

«Hey, ça va vous deux ?»

Le brun s'était déjà détaché et essayait d'ouvrir la portière avant du passager.

«Il faut sortit vite.» fit-il en regardant son partenaire.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Aaron. Celle-ci semblait bien moins vigoureuse que le titan, elle  
tremblait de tous ses membres, les larmes aux yeux.

«Il faut sortir Aaron, détache-toi.» lui dit le châtain en entendant les inconnus arriver par derrière le bus.  
«Ne les tuez pas...» murmura-t-elle.

Le gardien resta interdit. Le choc lui avait rappelé son accident dans le gymnase à Lincoln ? Le brun avait réussi à ouvrir sa portière. Il prit la jeune femme sous les aisselles pour la traîner hors de la voiture. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur en se faisant extirper et Caleb marmonna:

«Merde Jude, elle est blessée.»  
«Attends, je vais t'aider.»

Jude sortit de la voiture et aida le brun à l'avant à tirer la blonde sans lui faire mal. Elle poussa encore un cri rauque et un des hommes s'écria un «ils sont vivants !» qui attira ses homologues.

«Ta gueule !» chuchota le titan.  
«Trop tard, il faut la mettre à l'abri maintenant.»

Ils réussirent à la sortir et le châtain la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

«Ils sont là !» s'écria un des types qui les avaient piégés.  
«J'te couvre !» lança le brun.

Les coups de feu partirent dans tous les sens. Le gardien se hâta de se cacher derrière ce qui avait dû être un comptoir à un moment de son existence et posa la militaire. Il vit les traces de larmes sur son visage un peu encrassé par l'accident. Elle serrait ses poings très forts; elle devait vraiment souffrir.

«Aaron, ça va ?» demanda calmement le châtain.  
«Tu vois bien que non enculé !»

Bon, au moins elle avait retrouvé ses esprits. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et trouva une chemise un peu sale par terre. Il la saisit et sortit son couteau pour la déchirer. Avec un morceau de planche brisée il fit une attelle à la jeune femme, qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche lorsqu'il serra le tissu de la chemise.

«Tu dois avoir la jambe la jambe cassée.»

Elle releva vers lui un regard enragé.

«Si vous m'abandonnez, tuez-moi. Vous savez pas ce qu'ils font aux militaires.» souffla-t-elle, tremblante.  
«On t'abandonne pas.» répondit juste le gardien. «Reste à couvert, essaie de ne pas te faire remarquer, on s'occupe d'eux.»

Là-dessus, Jude se redressa et partit rejoindre son partenaire, qui rechargeait son arme derrière sa planque.

«Cinq dans le fond, un à 3h, trois autres vont nous contourner.» l'informa le titan.  
«Tu snipes les trois du fond, je m'occupe du reste, tu me rejoins après. Aaron est derrière le comptoir, si danger tu interviens.»  
«Te fais pas tuer.»

Le châtain ne put même pas regarder son partenaire dans les yeux puisqu'il se redressa pour tirer sur un de types planqués plus loin.

«Ouais...» murmura-t-il. «Toi non plus.»

Le brun ne dit rien, concentré sur ses cibles; faire du tir de précision avec un fusil, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord. Le gardien savait que Caleb avait parfaitement entendu la réponse, qu'il ne voulait simplement pas s'attarder là-dessus. Ils s'expliqueraient plus tard. Parce qu'il faut toujours s'expliquer... Le châtain se faufila vers les vitres au fond du magasin, cassées depuis longtemps; des types allaient arriver par là-bas. Il ramassa un morceau de bois et attendit d'avoir un visuel. Il finit par apercevoir, depuis sa nouvelle planque, derrière une sorte de caisse métallique, trois gars qui se cachaient. Ils étaient tout prêts, il suffisait de courir vers eux et ils n'auraient pas le temps de sortir leur arme. La question était «à trois contre un, allait-il s'en sortir ?»

Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il sortit de sa cachette et fonça sur un premier type, qui fut surpris de le voir; il l'assomma d'un coup de bâton puis finit de le mettre à terre avec un deuxième, et frappa son camarade qui arrivait par le côté en lui écrasant la tête contre le sol pour être sûr qu'il ne se relèverait pas. L'autre type agrippa le bâton et réussit à désarmer Jude. Il le frappa au dos, ce qui le mit à terre un instant, et s'apprêtait à frapper une seconde fois. Mais le gardien lui saisit les jambes, visant un morceau de vitre encore pointu dans l'encadrement, et le poussa dessus. Il se releva, grimaçant de douleur, et se glissa à nouveau dans la boutique pour s'occuper d'un dernier type. Il lui agrippa la tête et le cogna plusieurs fois contre un rebord de table, sans même que le type puisse se défendre. Ils s'étaient tout de même bien améliorés, tous les deux, lui au corps-à-corps et Caleb au tir. Ils se complétaient parfaitement désormais, et leurs tactiques de combats s'étaient trouvées enrichies par leur croissante omnipotence. Avant, chacun avait sa spécialité, ce n'était pas toujours évident de combler mutuellement leurs lacunes. Jude prit son arme et se cacha: il venait de voir un type qui essayait de contourner Caleb. Il se concentra et profita du fait que l'ennemi ne l'avait pas vu pour l'abattre de deux balles au 9mm. De plus, que Jude soit devenu meilleur au corps-à-corps lui permettait de consigner Caleb au sniper, poste qui était nettement moins dangereux. Il attendit que le brun ait terminé son boulot et sortit de sa cachette.

Il rejoignit la militaire, qui n'avait pas bougé, et l'aida à se lever. Il lui servit de soutien pour rejoindre le titan juste devant eux, qui sortait du magasin. Il avisa le bus d'un air impressionné.

«Ce truc est gigantesque. On a de la chance d'être tous indemnes.»

Il croisa le regard haineux d'Aaron et sourit d'un air faussement désolé:

«Enfin pas tous... Désolé.» ricana-t-il.  
«C'est pas drôle, Caleb. Elle a très mal.»  
Le titan haussa les épaules -il n'en avait rien à faire. La blonde, quant à elle, se contenta de souffler rageusement sur une de ses mèches pour avoir le visage dégagé.

«Qui étaient ces types ?» fit-elle en ne marchant que d'une jambe, l'autre trop douleureuse.  
«Des chasseurs je suppose. Soit ils occupent la ville, soit ils ont été envoyés ici pour piller.» répondit machinalement le brun.  
«C'est sûrement des occupants. Ils sont là depuis pas mal de temps déjà, pour réussir à tendre ce piège...» intervint le gardien en aidant la jeune femme à marcher.  
«Un bus comme bélier.» marmonna le titan. «À quoi ils s'attendaient ?»  
Caleb se figea soudain.  
«Quoi ?» fit son partenaire.  
«Chut.»  
«Regardez ce bus !»  
«Ils sont là !»  
«Montez par le toit il faut les retrouver !»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Et merde, d'autres chasseurs ? Jude prit Aaron sur son dos sans que celle-ci ne puisse protester et suivit son ami dans un bâtiment pour se cacher. Ils montèrent un étage avant d'être bloqués par un empilement de meubles. Le titan avisa ce qui avait dû être une porte d'appartement et essaya d'ouvrir la poignée. Elle grinça, rouillée, et refusa de s'incliner d'avantage.

«Allez, baisse-toi...» marmonna Caleb.

Il réussit finalement à ouvrir la porte: il s'engouffra dans ce qui semblait être un trois-pièces assez miteux, Jude à sa suite. Le gardien alla poser la militaire dans le canapé défoncé tandis que Caleb refermait la porte avec le verrou. Jude se redressa et fit un tour dans l'appartement, la cuisine ouverte sur le petit salon avait été pillée et la chambre à coucher adjacente aussi. Même les toilettes et les installations d'eau avaient été démontées. Il revint dans la cuisine et ouvrit ce qui restait du robinet, mais tout était à sec.

«Pas d'eau.» annonça-t-il en revenant dans le salon.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher d'Aaron pour s'occuper de sa jambe, une explosion en contrebas fit trembler les murs de l'immeuble. Les deux chasseurs s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour voir en bas, les hommes qu'ils avaient essayés de fuir: ils avaient fait sauter un mur pour pouvoir passer de l'autre côté du bus. Mais ces types semblaient assez organisés et particulièrement bien équipés... Il sentit son corps de tendre et son partenaire dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas:

«Des militaires...»

Ils se lancèrent un regard anxieux, puis, toujours aussi impulsif, le brun se tourna vers la militaire et s'approcha d'elle, menaçant:

«Tu savais qu'ils seraient là, pas vrai ?!»

Aaron le défia du regard et Caleb allait l'empoigner par le col lorsque son ami le retint. Il s'avança à son tour vers la blonde, qui détourna le regard.

«C'est vrai ça ?» demanda le châtain.

Elle garda le silence un instant avant de relever fièrement la tête et de répondre:

«Oui.»

Jude sentit ses épaules s'affaisser alors que le brun s'éloignait pour ne pas céder à l'envie de la frapper.

«Tu nous as piégés ?» poursuivit le gardien, sans parvenir à y croire.  
«Elle le savait depuis le début, Jude. Elle est de l'armée, elle le savait forcément.» lâcha le titan en marchant pour se calmer les nerfs.  
«Aaron.» fit pourtant le gardien en s'accroupissant à son niveau pour la regarder dans les yeux. «Qu'est-ce que tu pensais vraiment faire ?»

Aaron baissa un peu les yeux avant de lâcher:

«Je sais qui vous êtes. On vient tous de Boston, et vous savez là-bas, vos visages sont bien connus. Jude Sharp et Caleb Stonewall, les chasseurs, les chefs de clan.»  
«Tu le savais ?» répéta le châtain  
«Evidemment. Mais à un contre deux, des types réputés intelligents et forts, je faisais pas le poids. J'ai préféré vous piéger. L'armée de Boston s'est divisée pour maintenir la paix; je connais les emplacements de toutes les escouades alliées, et je savais qu'il y en avait une à Pittsburgh.»  
«Boston a envoyé des types jusqu'ici pour nous ?» demanda Caleb, railleur. «Si j'étais pas autant en rogne je me sentirai flatté.»  
«Nan, l'escouade envoyée ici devait contenir un nouveau clan de chasseur qui fait des ravages depuis quelque temps, et menace de s'en prendre à Boston. Ce sont les rescapés des Texans qui essaient de se reconstruire ici.»

Les Texans étaient des chasseurs, le clan le plus puissant du Texas quelques mois plus tôt. Mais l'armée avait réussi à les mettre hors-service et les dirigeants et quelques escouades de Texans avaient migré vers le nord. Ce clan, en plus d'être puissant était connu pour une particularité: ses membres étaient cannibales.

«Avec Boston ici, je n'avais plus rien à craindre de vous; je pensais vous ramener en deux temps trois mouvements.»

Caleb lâcha un «tch» méprisant tandis que Jude hochait la tête. Comme avait-il pu se faire berner à ce point ? Ils ne  
s'étaient pas assez méfiés de la blonde.

«Mais les Texans nous ont trouvés en premiers.» maugréa-t-elle.

Il y eut comme un silence, où le jeune homme tenta de croiser le regard d'Aaron. Mais la militaire n'osait pas regarder son sauveur dans les yeux. Jude crut même y déceler comme une sorte de remords. Ces yeux verts et ce regard fier brûlant d'un soupçon de culpabilité, le gardien savait les avoir déjà croisés... Mais où ?

«Tu ne m'as vraiment pas reconnue pas vrai ?» murmura la jeune femme d'une voix triste. «Enfin, reconnu ma mère dans mes traits. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, ça ne te rappelle rien ?»

Caleb se redressa et fixa le soldat, perplexe: lui aussi avait compris. Jude eut l'impression que le plafond s'écroulait.

«...Ellis ?» murmura-t-il, incrédule.  
«Capitaine Aaron Ellis, fille de Jane Ellis, Générale en chef de la base militaire de Boston.» répondit laconiquement la militaire.  
«Ellis a une fille ?» s'étonna le brun, derrière son ami.  
«Oui bien sûr.» fit sarcastiquement Aaron en souriant avec amertume. «Qui connait Aaron Ellis ? Elle est tellement rien à côté de sa mère...»

Jude fronça les sourcils alors que Caleb reprenait, méprisant:

«Tu nous fais un complexe d'infériorité ?» se moqua-t-il. «La grandeur n'est pas héréditaire, Aaron.»  
«Qui parle d'hérédité ? Je n'ai jamais rien été d'autre qu'un substitut pour ma mère.»

Elle semblait vraiment en souffrir.

«Et pour tous les autres aussi.»

Jude garda le silence, tout comme son ami, attendant que la blonde poursuive:

«Moins bonne que sa mère, moins grande, moins musclée, moins tactique, moins endurante, moins précise. On peut pas devenir quelqu'un quand on a une mère qui est déjà toi en dix fois mieux.»  
«Ellis n'a jamais rien dit de tel.» fit Jude.  
«Mais t'a-t-elle seulement parlé de moi ?»

Le gardien répondit par un silence et cela suffit à arracher un rire amer à la jeune femme.

«Je vivais... Dans l'ombre de ma mère avec les autres et... Avec ma mère, c'est dans votre ombre que j'étais.»

Les chasseurs se lancèrent un regard surpris. Eux ? Comment ça ? Si Ellis n'avait jamais parlé de sa fille, pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé d'eux ?

«Tu es moins intelligente que Jude Sharp, tellement lente, moins élégante. À ton âge, lui, il savait déjà faire ça, il est le meilleur dans cette discipline.»

Le châtain restait interdit. Alors Ellis pensait cela sans jamais lui avoir dit...

«Il ressemble tellement à son père.»

Un rire froid échappa à la militaire et Jude se raidit. Son père, oui, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, et il était sûr qu'Ellis lui reprochait de l'être un peu trop. Il osa un discret coup d'œil vers son partenaire. Son père avait défendu et aimé sa femme jusqu'à sa mort, alors qu'elle était coupable... Tout comme il avait suivit Caleb pour le protéger, tout comme il l'aimait aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils devaient être ennemis.

«Le Général Sharp, parlons-en. Sais-tu ce qui est vraiment arrivé à ton père, Jude ?»  
«Oui.» répondit froidement celui-ci. «C'est un lâche.»  
«Alors tu sais que toute cette histoire était un complot ?»  
«Un complot ?»  
La jeune femme soupira.

«Alors ne dis pas que tu sais imbécile. On a fait passer ta mère pour une traîtresse parce qu'elle avait des idées qui ne plaisaient pas. Du genre l'armée ne devrait pas exercer une politique d'austérité, devrait plutôt prendre soin et défendre tout le monde, chasseurs, Lucioles et clandestins compris.» raconta-t-elle. «Une vraie rigolote ta mère.»

Jude se sentit étrange. Toutes ses certitudes s'envolaient. Alors même son père ne savait pas tout à sa mort ?

«Si ça s'était arrêté là. Le problème, c'est que cette allumée souhaiteuse-de-paix avait pour mari le Général de l'armée de Boston. Et qu'elle commençait à l'influencer. Alors les dirigeants de l'armée ont resserré leur étau, ont attendu que ta mère fasse un petit faux pas: elle se baladait en ville un jour, et elle a entendu des cris. C'est la fille du chef des Titans qui accouchait. Elle était infirmière, donc elle les a aidés, alors qu'elle savait qui ils étaient. Plusieurs fois elle a retrouvé le chef des Titans en cachette pour lui fournir des vêtements et des équipements pour bébé, parce que c'est pas quelque chose qui se trouve facilement au marché noir.»

Caleb écoutait avec intérêt. Il se souvenait de la seule fois où on lui avait parlé de Camelia, petite fille de l'ancien chef, le prédécesseur de Percy, son père.

«Il a fallu qu'elle se fasse prendre en compagnie du chef des Titans pour être accusée de trahison. Et ça, le général Sharp ne l'a jamais su.»  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le chef des Titans ?» demanda le brun.  
«Il a été tué. Lors de la descente, les soldats avaient pour mission de tuer ceux qui pouvaient prouver que Judith Sharp était innocente. Et toc; plus de chef des Titans, plus de fille de chef. Ma mère était dans cette patrouille. C'est elle qui a descendu la maman, parce que c'était les ordres. Mais quand elle a pointé son arme sur le bébé, ton père est intervenu; il lui a dit de ne pas tuer l'enfant. Et elle a obéi, alors qu'elle avait reçu ses ordres d'en haut, de plus haut que ton père. Finalement c'est un autre gars de l'armée qui les a descendus ensemble, le gosse et ton père; c'est un détail qui a été omis dans le rapport d'autopsie, que c'est une balle de l'armée qui avait tué le Général. Mais il fallait dorer le blason de l'armée, alors on a dit de ton père qu'il était mort en héros le soir de cette descente, et aujourd'hui encore, très peu connaissent la véritable histoire de ton nom.»

Jude avait écouté sans broncher. Il se sentait de plus en plus étrange, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi penser. Dans le bazar de sa tête, quelques idées firent pourtant surface; Célia était donc sa sœur, sa vraie sœur. C'était triste de penser que son père était mort en imaginant que sa fille ne l'était pas tout à fait. Ensuite, ses parents avaient donc été des types bien. C'était rassurant aussi. Aaron ne l'avait pas précisé, mais... Est-ce que c'était son père qui avait tué l'ancien chef des Titans ? Il plongea dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide, ne sentant pas son ami le fixer.

«Et puis... Ma mère était une amie de Percival Travis: ils avaient été au pensionnat militaire ensemble, avant que Travis ne s'enfuît avec sa copine la fille du chef Titan. Elle ne s'est jamais pardonnée de ne pas avoir sauvé son bébé et ton père, Jude. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle a longtemps tenté de prendre ta défense.»

Elle regarda Caleb, qui sembla étonné.

«Moi ?»  
«À ton avis, un mec de 15 ans, même si c'est Jude Sharp, ça peut convaincre un adulte entraîné, d'epargner un criminel ? Le soir de l'exécution de Travis, ma mère a décidé de te défendre Caleb, pour se racheter de ne pas avoir sauvé son premier enfant. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle tu es toujours en vie: l'armée t'attendait au tournant pour liquider. Et à partir de là... Ma mère s'est trouvé une nouvelle façon de me faire savoir son mépris; tu es moins éveillée que Stonewall, moins perspicace, autant arrogante pourtant.»

Elle sourit alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

«Vous savez ce que veut dire 'Aaron' ? Ça signifit 'celle qui vient après'.»

Elle renifla alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer.

«Après Jude Sharp, après Caleb Stonewall... Probablement les enfants que ma mère aurait rêvé d'avoir.»

Le brun baissa les yeux et osa un regard vers son ami. Cette fille avait grandi dans leur ombre, l'ombre d'enfants qui ne la connaissaient même pas, l'ombre d'enfants qui n'étaient pas ceux de sa mère. Quant à Jude... Il venait d'apprendre que ses parents s'étaient fait piéger. Il devait repenser à la lettre d'adieu, recomposer son passé avec ce qu'il savait à présent pour retrouver une certaine harmonie.

«Jude ça va ?»  
«Je...»

L'homme passa sa main sur sa joue pour se remettre les idées en place, sans succès.

«J'ai besoin de réfléchir.»

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, où il s'enferma silencieusement. Le titan reporta son attention sur la militaire. Il bouillait encore de colère pour le piège qu'elle lui avait tendu, mais ne se sentait pas capable de la frapper. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour la rassurer un peu.

«Tu n'as pas soif, à force de parler ? Tu n'as même plus de larmes...»

La blonde leva vers lui des yeux incrédules. Ce n'était tellement pas le genre de Caleb de faire ça... Mais il avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Il se pencha sur la militaire jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sembla surprise puisqu'elle le laissa faire, et Caleb fut même amusé de constater qu'elle répondait au baiser. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche salée de la jeune femme, qui cessa presque de pleurer tant elle était confuse, et qui répondit allégrement. Il s'éloigna enfin et elle le regarda, troublée:

«Je croyais que tu...»  
«J'aime Jude, ne te fais pas d'idées. Mais j'ai attrapé un sale rhume il y a quelque temps; je voulais savoir si c'était contagieux. On verra demain ok ?»

La blonde, qui s'était calmée, explosa de colère d'un coup:

«Dégage enculé !» cria-t-elle en poussa le titan contre le mur opposé, de toutes ses forces.

Caleb fut vraiment projeté contre le mur, et se redressa, pensif. Il observa la jeune fille se mettre en boule et pleurer franchement, il s'en sentit même un peu coupable. Il n'osa pas rejoindre son partenaire, pensant qu'il avait besoin de calme, alors il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il n'avait pas vraiment de rhume... Il avait juste une morsure d'infecté, et il avait peur d'embrasser son partenaire au cas où c'était contagieux -et Jude n'était pas immunisé, lui. Il renifla, avisa la blonde qui lui tournait fermement le dos, et prit son duvet dans son sac. Il se leva discrètement et alla la couvrir, un peu pour s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait. Si dans 6 heures Aaron ne s'était pas transformée... Alors cela signifiait qu'il pouvait embrasser le gardien.

Parce que ça devait être la seule chose désormais qui le retenait d'embrasser Jude.

* * *

Alors ? Grosse révélation pour le coup: Aaron Ellis est bien la fille du Général Ellis de Boston, et Jude redécouvre son passé. Avouez qu vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir ! Pourtant leurs descriptions étaient similaires: toutes les deux blondes aux yeux verts, un peu effrontées, aux formes généreuses... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce tournant du scénario vous aura plu/surpris/intrigués ! Quant à Jude et Caleb... le prochain chapitre devrait vous réconforter concernant leur histoire. Parce que nous ne savons pas si l'infection est contagieuse (hihi, je suis méchante !)

Bon allez, à demain x)

Gaia : Ah c'est con xD Mais merci de m'avoir mis une review même en visiteur :3 J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plu et je te souhaite de retrouver ton code ! x) Bisous bisous :)


	19. Intouchables, tu te souviens ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je préviens tout de suite, il y a le chapitre 17 que j'ai publié hier parce que je n'ai rien publié samedi dernier ! Donc ne sautez pas le chapitre 17, vous risqueriez de ne pas trop comprendre !

Jude Sharp : Kido Yuuto  
Caleb Stonewall : Fudo Akio  
Aaron Ellis : OC  
David Samford : Sakuma Jiro

Aaron a tendu un piège, elle a remué le passé et semé le doute dans l'esprit de Jude. Mais la nuit tombe et il est temps de sortir de sa tanière; vont-ils réussir à quitter Pittsburgh, qui est gardé par les Texans et les militaires de Boston ? Aaron retrouvera-t-elle l'armée ? Et entre les deux chasseurs, les choses parviendront-elles enfin à se stabiliser ? Espérons-le.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**THE LAST OF US : BELIEVE IN**

**Chapitre XVIII: Intouchable, tu te souviens ?**

Caleb fut réveillé par un bruit d'explosion. Il s'était endormi la veille dans le salon, assis contre le mur. Il se redressa immédiatement et se précipita à la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit à présent, et en bas de l'immeuble, les chasseurs et les militaires s'échangeaient des coups de feu et des bombes.

«C'est violent.»

Caleb se tourna vers le gardien, qui était sorti de la chambre. Il semblait fatigué, comme s'il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, et qu'il avait réfléchi durant une bonne partie de la nuit. La blonde se redressa à son tour, les yeux cernés et bouffis:

«Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils nous trouvent.» fit-elle.  
«Qui 'ils' ?» demanda le châtain.  
«Vous avez le choix.» marmonna-t-elle.

Puis en fusillant le brun du regard, elle lança:

«Et non, j'ai pas attrapé ton rhume connard.»

Jude se redressa, perplexe.

«De quoi elle parle ?»  
«Je t'expliquerai plus tard.» dit Caleb en soupirant.

Alors... Il pouvait embrasser qui il voulait sans risquer de le contaminer... Des bruits de pas s'intensifièrent dans les escaliers au dehors. Des hommes arrivaient, mais s'agissait-il de chasseurs ou de militaires ? Dans les deux cas, ça risquait de barder pour eux, alors les jeunes hommes allèrent se cacher dans la cuisine. Ils étaient pris au piège dans cet appartement... Jude lui montra la fenêtre de la cuisine; leur seule porte de sortie. Les hommes défoncèrent la porte et pénétrèrent en se mettant en cercle autour d'Aaron.

«Hey, regardez-moi cette jolie minette...» lança l'un d'eux.  
«Tu es là depuis longtemps ? T'as l'air mal en point dit donc.»

Jude plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Un regard un peu trop familier.

«Noooon. Oh non Jude, on va pas jouer les sauveteurs de service. Elle est dans cette merde par sa propre faute alors elle y reste.» chuchota le brun.  
«C'est des chasseurs, Caleb.» raisonna le gardien. «On doit la sortir de là.»

Et sans attendre que le titan refuse catégoriquement, il chargea son arme et se mit à tirer sur les hommes. En bon tireur, il en avait déjà eu la moitié des types lorsqu'ils sortirent leurs armes aussi.

«T'es un malade.» grommela le brun en sortant lui aussi son pistolet pour l'aider.  
«Mais tu le savais déjà ça.» s'autorisa-t-il a rigoler.

L'effet de surprise les aidant, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à tous les canarder. Aaron tenta de se redresser seule lorsque d'autres voix se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et que cette fois, des militaires menaçaient de défoncer la porte. La blonde les regarda, figée, alors que le brun prenait son partenaire par le bras:

«Vite, on se casse !» lança-t-il en faisant passer le gardien par la fenêtre.

Les militaires enfoncèrent la porte alors qu'Aaron les fixait, perdue. Un des types se précipita vers elle en la reconnaissant alors qu'elle hésitait entre se taire et les prévenir que les chasseurs s'enfuyaient. Mais elle n'eut pas à le faire puisque le meneur de l'escouade lança:

«Les chasseurs, ils se sont enfuis par là !»

Caleb réussit juste à s'échapper par la fenêtre avant que les soldats se mettent à tirer, et il rejoignit son partenaire dans la ruelle. La nuit les favoriserait dans leurs déplacements, et ils devaient quitter la ville au plus vite pour rejoindre les alentours de Jackson. Jude et lui se faufilèrent dans les petites rues, évitant les affrontements. Lorsque le châtain l'aida à le rejoindre sur le toit d'un ancien centre de gym, il lui montra un pont au loin.

«Ça doit être le seul moyen de quitter la ville, mais il est gardé par les militaires.»  
«C'est pas loin, on va juste foncer dans le tas.»

Le gardien sourit.

«J'aime tes stratégies, elles sont toujours très recherchées.»

Caleb s'appuya contre un mur le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle.

«On n'aurait pas dû sauver la peau de cette traîtresse.» fit-il plus sérieusement. «Si on continue de gâcher nos  
munitions de cette façon on sera bientôt à cours.»

Le châtain leva vers lui un regard raisonné.

«C'est pas une traîtresse, elle n'est pas dans notre camp. C'est comme ça.»  
«Alors c'est nous qui aurions dû nous méfier d'avantage ?»  
«Avoue qu'on s'est fait avoir.» dit le gardien en haussant les épaules.

Il n'avait pas tort. Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils regardaient le pont éclairé plus loin. Bientôt, tout ça serait derrière eux, Aaron Ellis et les texans. Toutes ces choses qui s'étaient passées depuis quelque temps, resteraient pourtant gravées dans leurs mémoires, les récits de la militaire et ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dans la voiture. Son cœur se serra. C'est vrai que leur situation était amgiguë depuis trop longtemps. Alors que plus jeune, ça avait semblé facile... Fallait-il déterrer les vieux tourments ? Force était de constater qu'ils se déterraient seul, qu'ils leur collaient aux pas comme une ombre.

«Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit à propos de ce qui comptait pour moi...» commença le titan sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. «Je le pensais vraiment.»

Jude hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son partenaire.

«Comment on en est arrivé là tous les deux ? Je croyais qu'on s'en sortait bien...» fit-il amèrement.  
«C'est la faute de personne. C'est juste... Qu'on a pas choisi les mêmes voix.» répondit Caleb en haussant les épaules.  
«Si c'est si évident, si c'est vraiment une question de destin, alors comment se fait-il que toi et moi nous soyons  
toujours incapables de tourner la page ?» rétorqua le châtain.

Il s'était redressé et fixait désormais son ami, son regard brillant comme de douleur. De la douleur, bien sûr, ce sentiment qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux par cœur, qu'ils tentaient désespérément de semer sans y parvenir. Ça faisait mal de perdre un parent, mal de quitter les siens, mal d'être séparés. Leurs caractères avaient beau être à l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre, ils avaient pourtant le même vécu, le même ressenti, la même vision du monde.

«Je ne crois pas au destin.» reprit le gardien.  
«C'est pas une question de destin.» répondit le brun.

Ça faisait mal au cœur, de le savoir à portée de main, et d'être pourtant incapable de l'avoir.

«Alors dans ce cas, rien ne devrait être impossible.» renchérit Jude en s'approchant de son partenaire.  
«C'est impossible qu'il n'y ait rien d'impossible.»

Le châtain bloqua le titan contre le mur, sa main à droite de son visage. Ils étaient proches, leurs yeux se fixaient avec désir, mais tous leurs sentiments restaient emprisonnés dans leurs corps, derrière des barreaux de frustration.

«Alors dis-le moi clairement: tu ne m'aimes pas. Et j'arrêterai.» dit calmement le gardien.  
«C'est... Impossible...»  
«Tu te mets des barrières tout seul Caleb.»

Celui-ci releva enfin les yeux vers son partenaire, troublé.

«Seul ? Seul, tu dis ? Tu crois que ça ne choquera personne de nous voir ensemble, avec nos titres respectifs ?»  
«Je n'ai pas dit ça mais...» tenta le concerné.  
«Si je me bats pour que nous restions à nos places, c'est parce que j'ai peur; peur que mes ennemis ne deviennent les tiens, peur que pour m'atteindre, on s'en prenne à toi, j'ai tellement peur...»

Il se tut pour reprendre son calme. Il s'était emporté.

«J'ai peur de te perdre. Tu es... Tout ce que j'ai. Je n'ai plus de parents, pas de véritables amis ni personne à qui je tienne plus. Mon clan, je le protège car c'est mon devoir, j'ai un lieutenant génial et des partenaires affectueux, mais...  
Jamais rien qui puisse atteindre un quart de ta valeur pour moi..»

Caleb en parlant avait passé sa main sur la joue du châtain, tendrement. Celui-ci écoutait, sans savoir quoi répondre, plongeant seulement ses yeux dans les siens. Puis il soupira, bouleversé, et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du titan.

«Et si je suis malheureux ?»

Le brun se figea.

«Au moins tu es en vie.»  
«Tu me préfères vif et malheureux que... Heureux à tes côtés ?»

Le titan resta interdit. Jude releva la tête pour plonger son regard rubis dans les puits d'amertume de son partenaire.

«Tu serais heureux à mes côtés ?» murmura-t-il en resserrant sa main sur le t-shirt de son compagnon.  
«Le plus heureux du monde.»

Caleb détourna le regard, ému.

«Laisse les choses se faire pour une fois. Parce que moi... Je me battrais pour t'avoir.»  
«... Espèce de malade.»  
«Moi aussi je t'aime.»

Le brun serra son partenaire dans ses bras, très fort. Merde... Il ne fallait pas pleurer. C'était vraiment trop la honte. Alors il ne pleura pas, même s'il en avait envie. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était heureux et désespéré en même temps. Jude s'écarta de lui, le regard brillant de détermination alors qu'il caressait la joue du titan.

«On y va alors ?»

Cette phrase tira le brun de ses pensées, et il hocha la tête. Ils descendirent dans la ruelle, où ils se glissèrent entre les bâtiments pour atteindre le pont. Ils traversaient discrètement une avenue lorsque surgit de nulle part un tank militaire. Les phares les éclairèrent un instant, juste suffisamment pour que les militaires les voient.

«Cours Caleb !» lança le châtain en lui montrant une vitrine cassée.

Le char se mit à tirer dans leur direction mais les rata de peu alors qu'ils passaient par les magasins pour rejoindre le pont.

«Un tank ?! Ils sont dingues !»  
«Chut !»

Un grognement qu'ils connaissaient bien les firent se tourner. Les tirs du tank avaient attiré des infectés. Ils se mirent à crier et claquer dans leur direction et les prirent en chasse alors qu'ils parvenaient à la sortie de la galerie commerciale. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont, oubliant qu'il était gardé, une horde de coureurs et de claqueurs à leurs trousses.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!» cria un des militaires sur le pont.  
«Arrêtez-vous, au nom de l'armée !» lança un gradé.

Ils s'aperçurent finalement que cette foule soudaine était des infectés et, dans une panique monstre, tous les soldats se mirent à tirer. Caleb sentit Jude serrer sa main en fonçant dans le tas; les créatures sautaient au cou des militaires, qui tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait. Ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin dans la pagaille sans attirer l'attention, et parvinrent jusqu'au début du pont. Pourtant, ils durent ralentir, et le brun sentit son corps de glacer lorsqu'il découvrit le ravin béant qui les séparaient de l'autre rive.

«Le pont est détruit..?!»

Ils se regardèrent, la panique les rattrapant eux aussi. Derrière eux, la bataille faisait rage, et les infectés prenaient le dessus sur les militaires. L'un des coureurs leva les yeux dans leur direction et poussa un cri affamé avant de s'élancer vers eux. Par réflexe, Jude sortit son 9mm et tira deux balles dans la poitrine du malade, qui s'écroula à quelques mètres de lui, secoué de spasmes. Mais ses coups de feu avaient attiré d'autres infectés, qui foncèrent dans leur direction en claquant et grognant abominablement. Jude tira pour retarder les plus proches, mais il fut bientôt à cours de munition. Le brun s'accrocha à son bras et s'écria:

«Il faut sauter Jude !»

Le châtain lança un rapide coup d'œil au courant sombre et violent du fleuve en contre-bas, avant de relever les yeux vers les infectés qui arrivaient.

«Hors de question ! Tu sais pas nager !»  
«Mais toi si !»

Puis, croisant le regard plein d'effroi du châtain, il le tira vers le bord.

«On s'en sortira ! Fais-moi confiance.»  
«Je-...»

Un claqueur parvint à leur niveau et le brun ne laissa pas le temps à son partenaire de dire quoi que ce soit. Il lui serra le bras et l'entraîna au bord du pont avant de sauter.

* * *

Jude réussit à rejoindre la berge en toussant; le courant les avait entraînés beaucoup plus bas dans la vallée, les éloignant de Pittsburgh. Il s'assit sur la rive, en reprenant son souffle, nager était un exercice épuisant. Son regard se porta sur la surface de l'eau, et suivit un instant quelques cadavres flottants emportés par le courant. Un souffle d'horreur l'envahit et il se redressa précipitamment, s'écroulant pourtant quelques pas plus tard, rattrapé par une baisse de tension.

«Caleb !»

Il se releva encore une fois: il avait l'impression de passer son temps à s'inquiéter pour son ami -et il n'avait pas tort. Il devait penser à le mettre dans une cage en cristal pour qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien. Mais pour l'instant, il était trop angoissé pour réfléchir, il descendit juste la berge dans l'espoir de trouver son compagnon. Son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit se détacher sur le rivage une silhouette faible qui semblait se traîner.

«Caleb !»

Il courut vers le brun -c'était lui-, et se mit à genoux à ses côtés pour s'assurer de son état. Le titan luttait pour respirer, crachant de l'eau et toussant à s'en détruire les poumons. Il devait avoir bu la tasse une dizaine de fois, et cela relevait presque du miracle qu'il ne se soit pas noyé.

«Calme-toi. Calme-toi, respires.» dis calmement le gardien en dissimulant ses mains tremblantes.

Le brun leva vers lui des yeux larmoyants sous ses efforts et il réussit enfin à prendre une bouffée d'air. Il haleta quelque temps encore, pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il parvint à retrouver un semblant de respiration, et le châtain, qui jusque-là se tenait à l'écart pour lui laisser de l'air, s'approcha de lui en tremblant.

«Merde Caleb...»

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, apaisé par son souffle désormais régulier.

«Pas de quoi s'inquiéter» murmura le brun en répondant à l'étreinte.  
«Pas de quoi...?» répèta le gardien, incapable de croire que son comparse puisse être aussi insouciant. «Tu aurais pu te noyer...»  
«Eh... Tant que je bats des pieds, je serai intouchable... Tu te souviens ?»

Jude resta sans voix, ému par ce que venait de dire son ami.

«Tu t'en souviens encore ?» murmura-t-il, troublé.  
«Rien de ce qui te concerne...» fit le titan, la voix éraillée. «Il n'y a rien que j'aie pu oublier.»

Il y eut un silence car personne ne savait quoi ajouter. Mais ce n'était pas de l'embarras, c'était juste qu'ils avaient beau chercher des mots pour s'exprimer, aucun d'eux ne trouvait quoi que ce soit d'assez fort.

«J'ai l'impression qu'en dix ans rien n'a changé; tu es toujours aussi adorable et moi je ne sais toujours pas nager.»

Jude rit en entendant son partenaire dire ça. Il s'écarta de lui et s'abandonna dans ses turquoises brillantes avant de rétorquer:

«Beaucoup de choses on changé.»

Le brun se contenta d'un sourire presque triste. Le gardien passa sa main sur sa joue et il posa la sienne par-dessus. Rien n'était plus comme avant, à part le sourire tendre de son partenaire et sa propre inaptitude à nager. Tout était devenu, en l'espace de quelques années, ambigu, clair, puis insolemment nébuleux. Ils étaient passés de rien à tout et de tout à presque rien -presque car aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vraiment pu tourner la page.

«Nos clans et nos places sont loin, Caleb. Oublie tes chaînes un peu et dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours autant.» murmura le gardien.  
«Je t'aime.» céda le brun. «Et je mourrais de pouvoir vivre avec toi comme avant. Mais... On est ennemis.»  
«On est pas ennemis. Nos clans le sont mais nous non. On pourrait changer les choses.»  
«Tu crois que je n'ai jamais essayé ?»

Le titan posa son front contre celui de son partenaire.

«C'est comme ça depuis toujours, dans nos deux clans. On s'est tellement fait la guerre par le passé qu'il n'y a plus un titan qui n'ait jamais tué un gardien -et vis versa.»

Il se tut et ajouta sombrement:

«Moi aussi j'ai tué un des tiens.»  
«Mais toi c'est différent.»  
«Différent ?» murmura le brun, choqué. «Je ne suis pas sûr que Samford soit d'accord avec toi.»

Il y eut un silence lourd avant que le gardien ne reprenne la parole:  
«Tu sais que ce n'est pas une fatalité.» tenta-t-il.  
«Oh si, Jude. Mourir d'une balle ennemie, rien ne peux changer ça.»

Cette fois, le silence fut froid et fit frémir le titan.

«Alors parce que les nôtres se haïssent... On n'a pas le droit de s'aimer ?» marmonna le meneur gardien.  
«Question de principe Jude.»  
«Tu es têtu.»  
«Toi aussi.»

Jude se pencha pourtant sur les lèvres du titan, l'embrassant amoureusement. Caleb ne répondit pas immédiatement mais finit par céder, alors que la langue du châtain entrait nonchalamment dans sa bouche. Ça faisait... Tellement longtemps. Trop. Le brun se sépara de son partenaire pour protester mais il le devança:

«Arrête d'y penser.» souffla-t-il. «Tant que nous n'aurons pas remis les pieds à Boston, considère qu'on est juste deux types un peu dingues qui s'aiment un peu trop.»

Caleb n'eut pas le temps de répondre; mais il avait compris. C'est vrai, pas besoin de se prendre la tête ici, à plus de 300 kilomètres de leurs camps à tous les deux. Ils n'avaient qu'à faire comme ils voulaient, personne n'en saurai jamais rien. Simplement, Caleb se demandait s'il allait pouvoir revenir à leur situation d'origine après avoir touché le bonheur de si près.

* * *

AAAAH enfin, ils s'embrassent ! J'avoue, c'est parce que j'y tenais plus xD  
Bon, pour le prochain chapitre, on repasse en mode 10 ans plus tôt, peut-être avec un lemon (bon, je viens de gâcher l'effet de surprise de samedi :I). On saura enfin comment nos deux héros en sont arrivés là, et oui !

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues, je serai contente de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'avancée de l'histoire ! :3 Bisous ~~

Guest : Coucou, et merci beaucoup pour ta précédente review ! J'étais très fière de ce petit baiser entre Caleb et Aaron, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ça drôle aussi ! En fait je voulais faire rager certaines lectrices qui semblaient attendre le baiser avec impatience xD Je serai contente de te revoir par la suite, en attendant, bonne fin de semaine ;)


End file.
